Looking for Hope
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a fight with his siblings, Manic leaves the Underground with a women name Midnight Rose. Three years later, Manic runs into Sonic and Sonia, but what will happen after that and what will happen to Midnight – Rewritten version of 'Runaway Manic'/100th story
1. Chapter 1

**As I said in the summary, this is a rewritten version of 'Runaway Manic', but with a few difference, some plot changes and a new name of course. This is also my 100th story on FanFiction so I really wanted to work on this old story since it was one of the first story I wrote years ago. I also decided to stick with the first person point of view, as same with 'Runaway Manic' which will remain up.**

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was walking through a busy street of Robotropolis. It was rush hour and there a lot people out. I was praying no one would recognise me as 'Prince Manic'. I just wanted to get away for a while and away from Sonic and Sonia. I really have no idea where those two are, nor do I care at the moment. I stop and sighed as I looked at the sky, it was at least a clear day. With that saying, Robotnik is still out there. I sighed as my tummy growl and I place my hand on my belly. I guess it has been a while since I had something to eat. I scan the area and smiled, seeing a fruit stand down the road a bit. I walked down a bit and smiled, eyeing off the red apple pile. I slowly walked over to see the man busy with a group of people. With another quick look, I grabbed four apples and walked out. I chuckled as I grabbed one and started eating.

"I should head back soon." I whispered to myself.

It was getting late and I am sure Sonic and Sonia are going to have a word to me about walking off. I sighed. I really didn't want to face them. They just don't understand me. We all just have different background. I don't know how this whole thing is meant to work out. I started to head back anyway. I sighed, the van isn't that far from here. I just hope they aren't too mad. I don't remember what they were doing. I just walked off. I made it back and got in to see no one was around. I smiled as I jumped out and sat down, grabbing a second apple and throwing the apple core of my first. Then I heard footsteps so I looked over and saw them. Sonic and Sonia, my beloved siblings. They looked furious and when saw what I was eating, it got worse. We didn't have any apples so they know I stole it. Maybe I could make a lie up.

"Where did you go and where did you get that?" Sonic asked, clearly upset with me.

I swallowed the mouthful of apple as I started to think.

"Um..." I whispered.

I couldn't think of anything to say to cover me. Damnit, I was in for it now.

"You stole it didn't you!" Sonia accused me.

I looked at her with anger. I am over this same old fight. It never changes.

"So what if I did!" I shot back, I am making a stand.

"Manic! What did we tell you about stealing?! Damnit bro!" Sonic butted in.

I looked at him.

"I was hungry and I wanted some apples! So what if I stole them!" I shouted.

"How many did you take bro?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"Four." I replied, folding my ears back, waiting for them to yell at me.

Sonia was the first to say something.

"Four! Manic Hedgehog we have food in the van! You didn't have to steel them! You are nothing but a… a…" Sonia shouted, trying to come up with the next words.

I knew what she wanted to say.

"Go on! Say it! I am nothing but a sewer rat! A thief!" I yelled, not caring how loud I got.

I just don't care anymore.

"I wasn't going to say that, but you are!" Sonia shouted, stamping her foot.

"You are nothing but a thief Manic! And you need to stop, now!" Sonic pointed at me with distrust in his eye.

I looked at them with anger. That look in his eyes once again.

"Is that what you think?!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet, throwing my half eaten apple to the ground.

I ran into the van. I grabbed my backpack, packing it and then grabbed my hover board. I am not doing this anymore. I have had enough of this. I jumped out to see Sonia and Sonic waiting with their arm cross.

"And where are you going?" Sonic glared at me.

I shook my head.

"If that what you two truly think about me! That I am a thief! A sewer rat! Then fine, but I am going! I won't put up with this anymore! You two are always like this with me! I can't put up with this anymore!" I explained, I shouted at them.

They looked at me shock and I started walking off.

"What!" I heard Sonic and Sonia said with disbelief.

I could hear it in their voice.

"You can't go bro! What about mum?" I heard Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but this is goodbye! Forever and I don't want to see you two again! If I do, it will be too soon!" I shouted.

I then jump onto my hover board and headed off. I didn't look back.

"Manic!" I heard Sonic called out.

"Don't do this bro!" I then heard Sonic yell.

That was all I heard. I was heading to the forest. I'll rest there and think about this.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I stood with Sonia, shock on what I have done. What we have done. Manic is gone. He just left and it was my fault. What about mum? Damnit. Why couldn't I just let this one slide? I looked at Sonia who has a guilty look in her eyes and was in tears. I gave her a hug.

"Oh Sonic, what have we done? This is our fault." Sonia asked me, crying into my shoulder.

I sighed.

"I don't know sis." I replied softly.

"We have to do something? Manic, he… he could get hurt or worse." Sonia told me with fear in her voice.

I nodded. We have to find him and fast.

"I know; we have to move." I told her, letting her go and Sonia looked at me confused.

"Where? We don't even know where he is going." Sonia asks.

"I know, but we have to tell Cyrus. He could also help us track Manic." I explained with determination in my voice.

I have to be strong, for her. Sonia nodded.

"Right." Sonia whispered. "Could… could you drive?" Sonia then asked, wiping her eyes.

I nod.

"Sure sis." I replied with a smile.

We got into the van and I jumped into the driver seat and Sonia sat next to me. She was still crying, but there was nothing I could do. I started the van and headed back to the hideout to ask Cyrus for advice on Manic and where he could go. And if Robotnik was around.


	2. Chapter 2

-Manic P.O.V.-

After spending what felt like hours flying on my board I made it to the forest. I couldn't stop crying. What they said and how they said it, it felt like they ripped my heart out. I hit a tree in anger and sighed. What do I do? I have idea what to do. I sat my bag and board in a bush, hiding it and marked it so I could remember. I sighed as I looked at the sky. It was getting late. I started walking to clear my head. Maybe I overreacted. Maybe I should head back and talked to them. I sighed. Who am I kidding, they won't miss me at all. I then heard some footsteps so slowly and carefully headed to them to see SWATbots. I quickly hid in a bush and sighed. There were a lot of SWATbots.

"I wonder where they are going?" I whispered softly.

I looked around and sighed as I got out and followed them. I know this isn't the best idea I have had. I grabbed my medallion, just in case. I followed them to what looked like a factory. I don't know what for, I haven't seen this place before. Maybe it's a roboticize factory. I can't tell from here. I have to get closer. I also have to be careful. I got out and slowly moved forward, peeping in and sighed. It was a roboticizer factory. Why haven't I seen this before? How could we miss one so close to the city? Then someone from the back of my vest and I go into shock and looked back.

"Dingo." I said, seeing the orange boofhead.

Dingo chuckled and smile at me.

"Wait till I show you to Dr Robotnik. He will be so happy." Dingo said as he started taking me inside.

I panic as I tried to get free, but it was all useless. Damnit! My curiosity got the better of me. We walked into what I believe is the main control room. I saw Robotnik with Sleet, staring at the computers in front of them. This was bad, really bad.

"Look what I found!" Dingo cried, holding me up like I was a trophy he won.

"Not now Dingo, we are busy." Sleet grumbled.

"I was talking to Dr Robotnik. You will be proud of me sir." Dingo glared at Sleet, then look at Robotnik.

The pair turned around and look at me shock. Robotnik then smile an evil smile that gave me the creeps and started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! What do we have here? A royal hedgehog." Robotnik said.

Sleet was speechless. He couldn't believe Dingo had me.

"You… you did it Dingo! Great work." Sleet said, still shock.

Dingo smiled.

"Thanks Sleet." Dingo said, beaming with pride.

It made me sick. Then I looked at Robotnik who walked up to me and grabbed my medallion.

"You won't be needing this anymore." Robotnik said, waving it in front of me.

"Give that back!" I shouted, trying to grab it.

Robotnik pulled it out of my reach. He was teasing me, jerk.

"Now, where are Sonic and Sonic? I am sure they aren't far." Robotnik asked smiling.

"As if I would tell you!" I cried, still defiant.

Robotnik chuckled.

"So you came alone then." Robotnik said.

I sighed. Damnit.

"I found him just outside. He didn't even notice me." Dingo explained.

I sighed. I'm doom.

"Take him to a cell, lock it up tight. We can't risk losing him." Robotnik dismissed Dingo with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah Dingo." Sleet told him.

"Right." Dingo said with a bow of his head.

He then turned around and left.

"Come on Dingo, if you let me go I'll get you a date with Sonia." I said.

Dingo shook his head.

"No way. I do as Dr Robotnik wants. I won't fall for that trick anyway." Dingo told me.

I sighed. It was worth a shot. We made it to the cellar and I was thrown into a cell. With a slam of the gate, Dingo was gone. I walked to the back corner of the cell and sat down, hugging my legs as four SWATbots walked in front of my cell. There was no escape. No hope. I was trapped here. I know no one will save me. Sonic and Sonia hate me. I'm a goner.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We made it back to the hideout. I looked at Sonia who got out. I got out and followed her. I still can't believe it. Manic is gone. He is out there all alone. What if something happens to him? Or worse, what if Robotnik get his fifthly hands on him? We have to find him and fast. Before it is too late. We found Cyrus who was waiting for us. Cyrus smiled, which quickly fade away when he saw Manic wasn't with us.

"Hey Sonic, Sonic." Cyrus greeted. "Where is Manic?" Cyrus asked worried.

Sonia sighed.

"He… he's gone." Sonia replied softly.

Cyrus looked at us worried.

"I'll explain." I told him, then sighed.

I told him what happened with Manic. What we said to him. Cyrus was shocked and confused which quickly turn into worry.

"I hope Manic didn't go to the south-west of the forest." Cyrus said.

We looked at him worried.

"Why? What is it?" I asked worried.

"We just got report on a large roboticzing factory. We missed it for a while now, it has been hidden in the trees." Cyrus explained.

We looked at him shock.

"Oh no. We have to go; I think he went that way from the looks of it. Com on sis." I told her.

Sonia nodded.

"Right, I'll drive." Sonia said with determination and we ran off.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

We made it the van and I quickly started and head off. Manic, damnit. I hope Manic didn't go south-west. I hope. If he did, he... he's a goner. Sonic looked at me worried and saw something was wrong.

"What's wrong sis?" Sonic asked.

"Manic. What if Robotnik already has him and… and he has been roboticized?" I asked, close to tears.

"We just have to hope he's not and we can save him." Sonic told me.

He was right. Please be safe Manic. I know what I said… but I didn't mean it. Please… be safe. I miss you.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dr Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was standing in my main control room, smiling. I can't believe it, well I do. A royal hedgehog in my cell. His fate in my hand. I look at my hand to see his silly medallion. This was a great day. I have won. Now it is time for Manic to take the one-way trip to the roboticizer.

"Sleet! Dingo!" I called.

I turn around as the pair run in.

"Yes Dr Robotnik sir, how may we serve you?" Sleet asked.

I smiled.

"What can we do?" Dingo asked.

"I want you to take Manic Hedgehog to the roboticizer immediately." I told them, then looked at Dingo.

For once he did something right.

"Also Dingo, remind me later that I have to reward you for capturing that blasted hedgehog." I told him.

"Yes sir." Dingo said smiling. "Let's go sleet." Dingo then said.

The pair walked out. I started laughing. With him gone, Queen Aleena will never come back, the prophecy will never come true and I will rule. I put the medallion down on the computer. One down, two to go. I chuckled as I head off. Things were going my way.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was still sitting in the corner of the cell with my face buried in my legs. I am so doomed. Soon I am going to be roboticize. No one is going to miss. I'm alone in this world. I have no one. I thought I could count on Sonia and Sonic, but they didn't understand me. Sonia thinks I'm a sewer rat. Sonic thinks I'm a thief. All because we have different upbringing. They don't know what it is like. Ferrell was all I had. Sure, maybe I am a thief, but it wasn't easy growing up. I then heard footsteps so I looked up to see two more SWATbots. I got up as one opens the cell and walked in. I had to do something to escape. I couldn't think of anything so I stood there. I was picked up from the back of my vest and carried out. This was it for me. The one-way trip to the roboticizer. We headed out and I looked down. I was scared. For the first time, I was scared and no one was going to save me. I felt tears in my eyes. I was done for.

"Stop right there!" I heard a voice shout.

It was a female voice. Then next thing I knew I was on the ground with the two SWATbots that were carrying me, destroyed. I look up to see the woman that destroyed them. She had midnight blue fur, her quills came down he side and just pass her shoulders and was wearing a red shirt, brown leather straps around her arm, jeans that looked old and dirty, a black belt, black leather boots and is holding something that looked like a sword, but was bright orange. She then hit a button on the handle of the sword and the turn grey, then puts it behind her back. I assume that is what the straps are for and looks like another is there too. What caught me the most with this hedgehog was her eyes. They were a bright and beautiful yellow. She smiled at me as she put her hand out.

"Hi. Need a hand up?" she asked with a friendly smiled.

I took her hand and she pulled me up. She was beautiful.

"Hi. My… my name is Manic, Manic Hedgehog." I introduced.

She giggled at me.

"I know who are Manic." she told me.

I sighed.

"My name is Midnight Rose." she introduced.

Midnight, what a beautiful name.

"Midnight, well thank you. For helping me." I said as I looked away.

Midnight giggled.

"No problem. It looked like you needed it anyway." Midnight said.

I sighed. I thought I was done for. I looked at Midnight who was looking around.

"We should go. They would know by now something is wrong. We don't have long." Midnight told me.

"Okay, how?" I asked.

Midnight grabbed my hand and I blushed.

"This way." Midnight said as she started running, dragging me alone.

I did my best to keep up with her, but it was hard. We go out and went deeper into the forest, using the darkness to advantage. I found the bush where my stuff was hiding and looked at her.

"Now what?" I asked her.

I really have no idea where to go from here.

"Follow me." Midnight said walking off.

I followed her. I had nowhere else to go.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There is a cave not far from here. We should take shelter in that for the night. It feels like it is going to be a cold one." Midnight explained.

I nod. Our walk quickly turned into a run. I smiled. This was a new start. I can feel it. Midnight looked like she knows where she is going. I hope Sonia and Sonic don't find us.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

We got near the base and it was huge. I was scanning the area and sighed as I thought of a plan.

"Okay sis, any ideas on how we are destroying this place?" Sonic asked.

"We still have the bombs, I can find where we can make a chain reaction and blow this place up." I explained.

Sonic nodded. Sonic grabbed my wrist and took me to the control room in a blur. I walked to the computer and go into shock. Manic's medallion. I grabbed it.

"Sonic!" I called.

"What is it?" Sonic asked walking over.

"Look." I said, showing him the medallion.

Then in a blur, he was gone. I sighed as I went to finding where we can set those bombs. I have a bad feeling. What if we are too late? What if he is gone?

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Manic is here. I have to find him and fast. I looked all the cells but so far I haven't found him. This can't be happening. I can't find him. After failing, I ran back to the control room where I left Sonic. Sonia was in tears, holding Manic's medallion close to her chest.

"He's gone, isn't he Sonic?" Sonic asked softly.

I sighed.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Set the bombs here, then come and pick me up." Sonia told me.

I looked at the blueprints and ran off, setting the bombs up. I grabbed Sonia on my way out and made it to the van. We waited and watched the base exposed. We should be happy, but we aren't. We lost Manic, but he isn't dead or roboticize. No, I know he is out there. I can feel it. Somehow, Manic got away, but left his medallion. I know it. I looked at Sonia, then guided her into the van. We had to head back to base. I got into the driver seat and headed off. Sonia was next to me, clenching onto Manic's medallion. What do I say? I sighed, I don't know what to say. It was going to be a long drive back.


	4. Chapter 4

-Manic P.O.V.-

We walked deeper into the forest. I have no idea where we are going, but Midnight know. We heard a loud explosion, but we didn't look back. We kept going. We found a cave and I assume this was what Midnight was talking about. I looked at the sky and sighed. It was late and the moon was high. I didn't even realise how late it is. Now what? I looked at Midnight who was also looking at the sky.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Midnight told me, then walked off into the darkness.

I walked into the cave, taking my bag off and sits it down with my board. I then laid down and sighed. Something wasn't right. Something seemed missing. I then place my hand on my chest and realise what it was. My medallion was gone. Robotnik still has it. Though it did tie me to Sonic and Sonic who I want nothing to do with. I sighed. Oh well, it's gone. I hope they find it and keep it safe. I then heard footsteps so I sat up as Midnight walked back with firewood. She set up and started a fire, using one of her swords. She then took the strap off and I saw the second one attacked to it. It was a shoulder holster. That was the world I was looking for. Midnight sat across from me and I looked at her.

"So Manic." Midnight started as she sat her swords next to her.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Why did you run away from you sibs?" Midnight asked as she looked at me.

I looked at her shock.

"How did you know?" I asked shock.

"So you did." Midnight said.

I looked at her shock, then sighed with a nod.

"Why?" Midnight asked curious.

"It's a long story." I started.

I then explain her what happened earlier that day. The fight. What they said and what I said. Midnight looked at me a bit confused.

"All because you stole four red apples." Midnight said, she looked surprise.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Growing up in the sewers, you had to do what you had to do to survive. Stealing from the rich and food stands just to eat. Sometimes you go days without food. It wasn't easy. We stole a lot from Robotnik and I lost a few friends because of it. They got caught, roboticize and it was hard. There was nothing you could do. No one cared about you. You had to look after yourself. Ferrell taught me that." I explained to her.

Midnight sighed.

"I know what you mean to well Manic." Midnight said.

I look at her shock. Someone that understands me.

"What about you?" I asked, curious on her story.

"What about me?" Midnight asked.

"Well, where is your mum?" I asked and Midnight sighed.

"Dead. She died giving birth to me. I never knew her." Midnight replied, looking down I look at her shock.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I felt bad. Midnight looked at me.

"For what? There is nothing to be sorry for. It was a natural cause. I had my dad till I was eight." Midnight explained, managing a small smile.

"Then what happened?" I asked scared.

"Robotnik." Midnight replied.

I look at her worried. Midnight took a deep breath.

"I remember it so clearly. It was late one night; it would have been around midnight. I was hungry like always so I was in the kitchen. Then something kicked the door down. I ran out to see a SWATbot. My father yelled at me, told me to run, go out the back door and I did. I ran and ran and when I looked back. My house was on fire. I lost everything that night." Midnight explained, her hands were clenched in her lap.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Ever since then, I have travelled. I have kept moving. I made a couple of friends that help but in that last three years, I have been alone. Looking for answers." Midnight explained.

"That's sad." I whispered and Midnight sighed.

"I know." Midnight whispered. "My friends. They help me a lot, with food, clothes and he stuff I need for me to make my swords but a lot I had to steal from Robotnik." Midnight told me.

I look at her shock.

"You… you made those?" I asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. They are great to destroy SWATbots. When they are one, they are extremely hot and can cut through almost anything. When are grey, they are cold, but still can cut through skin, just not SWATbots." Midnight explained. "It took me many goes to get them just right." Midnight admitted.

I smiled.

"They are really cool." I told her.

Midnight smile.

"Could… could you make me one?" I asked softly.

"I will have to think about it. At the moment, I'm going to get some sleep. Night." Midnight said.

I nodded. Sleep sounded great.

"Night." I said.

Midnight laid down and closed her eyes. Her left eye kept twitching. I then laid down and sighed. I thought my life was bad, Midnight has lost so much like me. Maybe this is a good thing. We could team up and help each other. I don't know. I closed my eyes. All I know right now is I need some sleep. I'm going to need my strength. It was going to be a big day tomorrow. I can feel it.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We made it back to base and I sighed as we got out. Cyrus walked over, happy, cheering.

"You two did it." Cyrus said.

"Yeah, we did." Sonia said, managing a half smile.

Cyrus saw something was wrong and looked at us worried. He could tell. He always could.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Cyrus asked worried.

"It's about Manic." I told him.

Cyrus got a little scared. Sonia showed him Manic's medallion.

"You don't think he's gone?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know what to think." Sonia admitted. "I'm going to bed, night." Sonia said, turning away.

"Night sis." I said and Sonia walked off.

I'm worried about her. Seeing her like this, kills me and I don't know what to do. I wish I could do more to help her.

"Sonic?" Cyrus said worried.

I looked at him.

"I don't know what to do Cyrus." I admitted to him.

Cyrus sighed.

"Get some rest. You look like you are going to pass out. We will talk more later." Cyrus told me.

I nodded. He was right.

"Right, night." I said walking off.

I quickly went to Sonia's room to check on her. She was fast asleep with Manic's medallion in her hand. I walked out and headed to my room. I walked to my bed and laid down. I don't know what to do. I know Manic is alive, I can feel it. I can't explain it, but I can feel it and I won't give up. I will find my brother. I will never give up on looking for him. I sighed. I will find him, but right now I need some sleep. I will work on a plan when I get up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three years later**

-Manic P.O.V.-

I woke up with sunlight in my eyes and I smile. I was the west of the Great Forest. It now has been three years since I left the Underground. I couldn't be any happier. I have teamed up with Midnight. We have been going around and destroying all of Robotnik's bases and factory's we find. Looking for answers on Midnight's father. She has been wanting to know what really happened to him since he was taken all those years ago. She just wanted to know. It turned out, he was roboticize and the base he was at, was destroyed. We don't know who did it, but I believe it was Sonic and Sonia. She isn't mad. She knows now what happened to him. I promised her I would stay with her. She lost everything. I looked to my right to see a sword and straps. Midnight made them for me. I was so happy. I lost my vest, broke my hover-board and upgraded my fanny-pack to a brown shoulder bag. I of course still have my two loop gold earrings. I've grown up a lot more since I left the Underground as well. I started taking things more serious than before. I looked to my left to see Midnight fast asleep. With her head rested on my chest and an arms wrapped around me. Our relationship has also changed. We are dating and have been for around a year now. I asked her out and when she said yes, I was over the moon. I have never felt like this before. She completes me. She understands me. I don't feel alone anymore. Midnight moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and smiles at me.

"Hey." Midnight whispered.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered back.

Midnight sat up, grabbing her swords and bag, putting them on. I did the same. It might not be safe to stay here too long. I smile.

"Let's have the day off. Just you and me. What do you say?" I asked.

Midnight smiled as she stood up.

"I love that idea." Midnight replied and I stood up.

I then pulled Midnight into a kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist and Midnight smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smile as I broke the kiss and she rest her forehead on mine. I love being with her. Everything is different. Every time I took something, stole something, she would always say, 'Manic, what am I going to do with you?' and I always reply 'Love me'. I can't see my life without her. This was the life and I'm loving it. Today was just going to me and her.

"I love you." I said, looking into those bright yellow eyes.

Midnight smiled back.

"I love you too." Midnight said. "Come on, we better go." Midnight said, running off and I followed her.

It was going to a great day. Just me and her and I wouldn't want it any other way. I have been doing a lot of running lately and I'm getting a lot faster. I will never match Sonic's speed, but I am fast enough to run out of trouble. I caught up to Midnight and grabbed her hand. Midnight giggled.

"Come on." Midnight said and I chuckled.

And of course I can't match Midnight's speed. She's fast.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's the best part." Midnight replied.

I chuckled. She always like that.

"Come on Manic." Midnight whined.

I smile.

"I'm not that fast as you." I told her.

Midnight stop, pulling me into her arms and I smile.

"I know." Midnight said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." Midnight replied.

I smiled.

"I don't know what you keep saying you hate your eye colour. They are a beautiful sky blue." Midnight said.

I chuckled. Sonia and I both have sky blue eyes while Sonic, he has emerald green eyes. I don't understand why he has green eyes while Sonia and I have blue.

"And you have the most beautiful yellow eyes." I told her.

"Come on." Midnight said, walking back.

I nod as we started walking again. I grabbed her hand and Midnight smiled. I can't leave her side. I feel like if I did, I would be lost and Midnight would be alone. I will never leave her side. I just hope Sonic and Sonia never find us. If they did, I might lose Midnight.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was standing on a cliff, staring at the sunrise. It has been three years since we lost Manic. Since Manic left the Underground. Sonia and I, we haven't given up on looking for him. We know he is alive. We found his vest and hover-board two years ago. They were his. I recognise them and so did Sonia. I sighed, the van was behind me and Sonia was still asleep when I last checked. It has been hard on her as well. She now wears Manic's medallion. She never leaves with out. She always says she keeps it with her so when we find Manic, she can give it back to him. I'm worried. What if we don't find him or if we do and he turns his back on us? I wouldn't blame him. What we said three years ago, it wasn't right. I then heard footsteps so I looked back to see Sonia.

"Hey sis." I greeted.

Sonia sighed.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"Watching the sunrise." I replied, looking back at it.

It was beautiful. Sonia walked next to me and I sighed.

"And looking for Manic." Sonia asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "It's been three years. I miss him" I told her.

"I do too Sonic. Who know what has happened to him over the years." Sonia said.

I sighed as I look at her. She was holding onto Manic's medallion.

"Mother would be disappointed. What we said to Manic, that was wrong of us." Sonia said.

"I know sis; we will find him." I told her and Sonia nodded as she walked back to the van.

"Also Sonic." Sonia said before she got into the van.

I looked at her.

"You're driving." Sonia told me.

She got into the van. I chuckled as I got in and closed the door.

"Got it sis." I said as I sat down.

Sonia sat next to me.

"Ready?" I asked.

Sonia nodded. We head off. I just wanted to see Manic one more time, tell him I was sorry. Tell him I didn't mean it. That I was just pissed because he walked off. After a while, we headed through the forest. It was a short cut home.

"Sonic!" Sonia shouted.

I quickly stopped the van, then saw what she was looking at. A green hedgehog and a midnight blue hedgehog which quickly hid behind a tree. The green looked at us shock. It was Manic.

"It's… it's…" Sonia whispered.

"Manic." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

-Manic P.O.V.-

Midnight and I were walking through the forest, minding out own business and without knowing we walked onto the road when a van almost hit us. It was them. Sonic and Sonia. They found us. I looked at Midnight who was hiding behind a tree. I walked back and grabbed her hand as Sonic and Sonia walked into my view. Well, time to face the music I guess. I can't run from them forever, as much as I would like to. They were staring at me, shock.

"Hey guys. Long time no see, huh." I said, trying to act casual.

"Manic." Sonia whispered, looking on the verge of tears.

I then saw she was wearing my medallion. I sighed. Sonic took a step forward and I took one back. Midnight sighed.

"No way man, I still remember what you two said to me. Called me. Did you two even think for a second on how I felt? I felt like you two ripped my heart out. You two don't know what it is like to have my upbringing. I will never forget that day." I told them.

"Manic, bro, we didn't mean it." Sonic said, trying to defend himself as Sonia walked next to him.

"Like hell you did. You don't know what it is like, surviving in the sewers, not know when your meal will be your last. Not knowing if you will die of starvation or get grabbed my Robotnik." I told them.

They looked at me shock. I never told them this before, but now, I don't care. Sonia sighed, then looked at me again, scanning me. She properly seeing how much I have grown in the three years. The pair haven't changed much.

"Manic, what's on your back?" Sonia asked, pointing at the sword.

"This." I said, taking it off.

Sonic looked at me shock.

"What is that thing?" Sonic asked.

"This is a sword that is great to destroyed SWATbots." I told them, turning it on and they looked at it shock. "It can cut through a lot most anything. We still haven't found anything it can't cut through. Midnight made it." I explained, turning it off and put it back on my back

"And you must be Midnight." Sonic said, looking at Midnight.

I stood in front of her, blocking her from their view.

"Yeah, this is Midnight." I told them.

"Hi." Sonia whispered.

"Hello." I heard Midnight whispered.

I looked at her to see she was looking down. I still have a tight grip on her hand. I then look back at Sonic and Sonia. I got a bad feeling about this.

"Look Manic, this is a family problem." Sonic told me.

"No, whatever you go to say, you can say it in front of my girlfriend." I told them.

They looked at me shock and I smiled.

"That's right, we are dating. So that kinder makes her part of this messed up family, doesn't it?" I told them.

"Look, she can stay." Sonia told Sonic who sighed, then nodded. "We can't repeat what happened last time Sonic." Sonia told him.

I looked at them worried. Sonia looked at me and sighed, grabbing my medallion around her neck.

"Manic… I'm sorry. What I said, it was wrong of me. I never… I never knew what you been through growing up because you never told us." Sonia said.

I sighed.

"She's right and… and I'm sorry too. I never should have called you a thief." Sonic said.

"Even though that is what I am." I said.

Sonic sighed.

"Come back." Sonia begged.

I look at them shock.

"I'm sorry Sonia, I can't. I'm with Midnight now. We have been working together for the three years." I told her.

Sonia looks at me shock.

"What about mum?" Sonic asked.

"We have been looking and taking down Robotnik's bases and factories at the same time." I explained.

Sonia looked at Midnight.

"What about Midnight's family?" Sonic asked.

I heard Midnight gasped and I looked back. Midnight was still looking down with her eyes closed and I sighed as I looked at Sonic.

"They're gone Sonic." I told him.

They looked at me shock.

"All of them?" Sonia asked worried.

"Yeah, all of them sis." I replied.

If I leave her, she would be alone again.

"My mum died of child birth and Robotnik took my dad when I was eight." I heard Midnight explained.

Sonia gasped in horror. Tears were starting up her eyes and Sonic even had guilt in his eyes.

"So you have don't have anyone left?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah and that is why I am not leaving her." I told them.

"What about mum? What about this war?" Sonic asked. "We need to get back together Manic, for mum." Sonic told me.

"And what about Midnight." I asked.

"Manic, stop." I heard Midnight said before Sonic and Sonia could say anything.

I turn around and looked at her worried.

"They are right. If you three don't work together, this war will never end. Robotnik will win. Like you told me." Midnight told me.

I looked at her worried.

"What about you?" I asked, grabbing her other hand.

"I have gone three years alone Manic. If you don't stop Robotnik with them, no one will be safe. You have to stop him." Midnight told him.

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I'll do what I do best, I'll keep moving." Midnight added.

"But I love you." I said.

"And I will always love you Manic." Midnight said, her voice was cracking.

She didn't want to do this. I can see it.

"Find your mum, end this war so we can be together." Midnight told.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Only time will tell." Midnight said.

I pulled her into a kiss. Midnight broke it and walked off. I watched. I saw Sonia in the corner of my eye and grabbed my hand. I felt tears sliding down my face. She was gone and I didn't fight enough for her to stay with me.

"Let's go." Sonia told me.

I sighed, then nodded. We walked to the van and Sonic walked to the front. I sat in the back by the beds. I couldn't stop crying. Why couldn't I convince her to come with me? Sonia sat across from me, taking my medallion off and held it out. I slowly grabbed it and sighed. I haven't need this thing in years.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You really love her, don't you?" Sonia asked.

"Of course if do. She means so much to me. And if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. I would have been roboticizer." I told her.

Sonia looked at me shock, then sighed.

"I'm sorry Manic." Sonia said.

I sighed.

"I just want to be alone." I told her.

"Of course." Sonia said as she got up and walked off.

I sighed. Why Midnight? Why? We were so happy. Why? I didn't know what to do so I sat there.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We got Manic back, but why aren't I happy. Then Sonia walked over and sat next to me. Something was wrong. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Manic." Sonia replied.

"Me too." I whispered.

"And Midnight." Sonia added.

"Why?" I asked.

"She did tell Manic to come back with us. She didn't want him to leave her, but she made him go. I saw it in her eyes Sonic. She's alone out there. You know that." Sonia explained.

I sighed. She was right. Damnit.

"I feel so bad; we could have brought her back." Sonia added.

"It's too late now sis." I told her.

Midnight is all alone out there. No family. No friends. She has nothing. We should have got her to tag along. Too late now.

"I hope she stays safe out there." I said, more to myself than Sonia.

Sonia nodded in agreement. Manic will never forgive us.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was walking through the forest, in tears. I couldn't stop them. I made sure I got far away so Manic didn't hear me. I did the right thing, telling Manic to go with his family, but it still hurts. I stop and lean against a tree, wrapping my arms around myself. I was alone again. I drop down and kept crying. I don't know what to do. I just got used to being with Manic and now he is gone. I curl up and sighed. Looks like I'm going solo again. I miss Manic so much already, but I can't do anything now. He's gone. He is with his brother and sister and they will stop this war. I believe in them. I closed her eyes and sighed. I want Manic back though.


	7. Chapter 7

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up to see it was night. I sighed as I got up. I don't remember falling asleep, but I did. I sigh as I started walking. I don't know what I will do now. It hurts so much that I lost Manic, but I have to stay strong. I have done this before. I looked around and sighed. A small town isn't far from here. Hidden in the forest. I can't remember its name, but I know someone that lives there. I then stop, hearing footsteps. Quickly I climbed up a tree and sighed. Then a group of SWATbots walked pass. It counted ten.

"Robotnik." I whispered.

Once the SWATbots were gone, I jumped down and headed the way they were going. It wasn't long till I found a small base. I chuckled. This is what I need to keep me distracted. I ran in and looked around to make sure no one was captured. I found my way to the cells and looked around. I then stop, seeing a lion. I walked to the front of his cell and he looked at me shock as he walked to the front. I smiled.

"Hi, my name is Midnight. What's yours?" I asked.

"Cyrus." he replied. "Can you help me?" Cyrus asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, just take a few steps back." I told him as I grabbed a sword.

He walked back and I turned my sword on, cutting the bars, leaving a hole. I turned it off as Cyrus climbed out.

"Wow, that was cool." Cyrus said.

"Come on, we have to move." I told him and we headed off.

We made it out and kept running to make sure we got far away. After a while, we stop to catch our breath.

"Man, I am so lucky you came along." Cyrus said.

I sighed.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Robotropolis." Cyrus replied.

"I see." I said. "We should get going. It dark and it is a long walk back." I explained.

"Wait, you're going to help me get back home." Cyrus said shock.

"Well yeah. We don't want Robotnik getting you again, now do we?" I asked.

Cyrus nodded.

"No, thanks." Cyrus said.

"Anytime." I said.

We started walking. It was going to be a long walk. Cyrus was walking next to me. I wonder if he is the same Cyrus that Manic told me about.

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I don't believe it. Who is this woman? She came from nowhere, breaks me out of Robotnik's base and now is taking me to Robotropolis. We didn't talk. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, I just met her. I was so curious on who she is and where she came from. I sighed. I have to say something.

"Hey Midnight." I said.

Midnight looked at me.

"Yeah." Midnight whispered.

"What is your last name? if you don't mind me asking." I asked nervously.

"My last name is Rose." Midnight told me.

"Rose." I whispered. "Where did you get those swords from? I have never seen them before?" I asked.

"So we are playing 21 question are we." Midnight said.

I looked at her worried.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer it." I said.

Midnight giggled.

"It's okay." Midnight told me. "The swords, I made them myself." Midnight explained.

I looked at her shock.

"You… you made them." I said shock.

Midnight nodded.

"You must have a IQ of 100." I said,

"Actuary, 300." Midnight whispered.

"300, doesn't Robotnik has an IQ of 300." I said.

"Yeah, but I am a lot smarter than him." Midnight told me.

I sighed.

"Now I have some questions for you." Midnight said.

"Go ahead." I told her.

"How the hell did Robotnik get you?" Midnight asked.

I sighed.

"Well I was going for a walk to get some air and to clear my thoughts. I have a lot on my mind lately. Then, out of nowhere, ten SWATbots attacked me. I tried to run, but I was grabbed and taken to the base where you found me." I explained.

Midnight sighed.

"You really saved my life. My friends wouldn't have found out any time soon. I thought I was doomed." I admitted.

"It's okay now." Midnight told me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Cyrus said.

"So… when did they get you?" Midnight asked.

"A while ago, days blurred together." I replied.

"I see." Midnight said.

We made it to Robotropolis and Midnight sighed.

"You should be safe now." Midnight said.

I nodded.

"You take care Cyrus." Midnight told me.

"I will, you too." I said and Midnight walked off.

Midnight Rose. I smiled as I headed back. Sonic and Sonia would be worried if they come back and I'm no there. I just hope this Midnight stays safe out there. I still have to repay her. I owe her my life.

-Sonic P.O.V-

When we got back to Robotropolis it was night. We stop to take care a factory. Well Sonia and I did. Manic was still upset over Midnight. I don't know how long he will be like this for. I got up and walked back to see Manic asleep. Sonia sighed as she walked out and I took a deep breath. I walked out as Sonia walked back. Something was wrong.

"What is it Sonia?" I asked worried.

"I… I can't find Cyrus. He must be out." Sonia replied.

I looked at her worried. It's rare that Cyrus goes out. I'm worried. Then Cyrus walked in and I sighed with relief.

"Hey guys." Cyrus greeted. "How have you two been?" Cyrus asked.

Sonia smiled.

"Great." Sonia replied.

"We found him." I said.

Cyrus looked at me confused.

"Who?" Cyrus asked.

"Manic." Sonia replied with joy in her voice.

Cyrus smiled.

"No way, that is great news." Cyrus said, full of joy.

"Where were you?" I asked worried.

Cyrus sighed.

"Right, that's a long story." Cyrus replied.

Then Manic walked out, yawning.

"Hey Manic." Cyrus greeted as Manic walked next to him.

"Oh hey Cyrus. It's been a while." Manic said smiling.

"Your telling me. Been worried about you." Cyrus told him.

Manic sighed.

"Sorry about that." Manic said, then looked at me. "How long was I out for?" Manic asked.

"We don't know, awhile." Sonia replied.

"We didn't keep track." I added.

Manic sighed.

"Oh, okay." Manic said.

"What's wrong Manic?" Cyrus asked worried.

"Don't worry about Midnight. She's strong. She can look after herself, you know that." I told him.

"Midnight Rose?" Cyrus asked.

Manic looked at him shock.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Manic asked.

"No, I just met her." Cyrus replied. "I was grabbed by Robotnik. I don't know how long ago. She saved me. She came from nowhere. The place isn't that far, west from here. It is only small." Cyrus explained.

Manic smiled.

"That's Midnight." Manic said.

"I'm glad you are safe." Sonia said.

"Yeah, damnit Cyrus. You should be more careful." I told him.

Cyrus sighed.

"I know." Cyrus whispered.

"Come on Sonia, we better take that place down. It's too close for my likings." I told Sonia who nodded.

We got into the van and headed off, leaving Manic in Cyrus' care.

-Manic P.O.V.-

Cyrus met Midnight, my love. Oh how I miss her so much. Listen to me, I sound like a love sick puppy. I look at Cyrus who was scanning me.

"You have changed a lot Manic." Cyrus said.

"Well I have spent the last three years traveling with Midnight." I told him.

"So you know Midnight." Cyrus said.

I nodded.

"Three years ago, Robotnik had me. I was heading the one-way trip to the roboticizer. Then I heard her yell. Stop right there. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and she was standing there. She saved me. She understands me. For years, it was just us. Taking down Robotnik's base and finding out what happened to Midnight's dad. Turned out he was roboticize, but the base was destroyed. He was gone. We kept going, trying to find my mother. Last year though, I asked her out. She said yes. We… she means so much to me." I explained to Cyrus who looked at me shock.

"Wow, that's some story Manic. I'm sorry." Cyrus said.

"It's not your fault. I will find her again." I told him and smiled. "She's the one Cyrus, I know it." I said.

"You mean the one you want to spent the rest of your life with." Cyrus said and smiled.

"Yeah, I can feel it." I said, placing my hand over my heart. "She understand me, truly understands me and I understand her." I told him.

"Trust your feeling. In times like these, with Robotnik hunting us down, it is hard to find love. I mean we aren't kids anymore." Cyrus explained.

I nodded. We weren't. I was almost 20. I smiled.

"Find her Manic." Cyrus told me.

"I will, the first chance I get. I will find her." I told him.

Cyrus smiled.

"I'm going to wait for Sonia and Sonic. Talk to you later." I said walking off.

I waited near the entrances and saw some creates. I walked over and sits on them. There were nine on the bottom and three stacked on the back three. I took my sword off and bag off, then laid down. All I could think about was Midnight. I will find her again.


	8. Chapter 8

-Sonic P.O.V.-

When we got to the base Cyrus told us about, I grabbed my backpack, which has a bunch of bombs, and I ran in. I ran through, setting the bombs in the spots Sonia already picked out and got out. I then checked the base to make sure only SWATbots were here. I was in the green. I ran out and back to Sonia and the base went up. I smiled as I cross my arm.

"These places are getting easier to destroy." Sonia said.

"Nah, we are just getting better." I told her.

Sonia smiled.

"We should get back to Manic. Make sure he's okay." Sonia said.

"I'm sure he is fine sis." I said as we got into the van and head back.

"I know, but I'm worried. You know how upset he was when he lost Midnight. He was heartbroken." Sonia explained.

I nodded.

"I'm sure he is fine Sonia." I assured her.

Sonia sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll get us back as fast as I can." I told her.

"Thank you Sonic." Sonia whispered.

"Anytime sis." I said smiling.

Truth be told, I feel like when we get back, Manic is gone. Chasing after Midnight. I hope he is there. I know he is hurt without her. I can see it. I feel bad, maybe I should suggest to them we look for her. Bring her in.

"It's not safe out there." Sonia said, breaking my trail of thought. "Midnight is all alone Sonic. She lost everything to Robotnik, like us and we turn our backs on her." Sonia explained.

I sighed.

"We should fine her." Sonia suggested.

"I know we should." I admitted.

Sonia sighed.

"She is strong. She will be fine. She said so herself, she spent three years alone. When we find her, we can bring her back, bring her home." I told her.

Sonia smiled.

"Thank you Sonic." Sonia said.

"Don't worry about it sis." I told her.

Sonia nodded.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was still in Robotropolis. This place is a mess, worse than I remembered when I was little. Some buildings were crumbling in the distance. People hiding in the darkness. I had to get out of here and fast. I don't like it here. I kept going. My walk turned into a run as I ran out of the city and into the forest. I still have things to do. The thing is, I don't know where I am. All I do know; is I have to keep moving. I have to keep running. Then a bright green light appeared out of nowhere, knocking me back and landed on my back. I moan in pain as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. That hurt. I looked up and goes into shock, seeing what stands before me. The Oracle of Delphius. Just like Manic told me, but what is he doing here. He smiled at me.

"Hello my dear." the Oracle greeted.

"Um, hello." I said, still in shock. "You… you're the Oracle, aren't you?" I asked.

I have to make sure. The Oracle smiled at me.

"I am dear." the Oracle replied. "So you have heard of me." the Oracle then said.

"Uh yeah, Manic told me about you and what you told him and his sibs." I explained.

"Oh yes, young Prince Manic." the Oracle said.

I sighed, this isn't getting me answers.

"Why are you here Oracle? What do you want from me?" I asked confused.

"You don't know who you really are, do you Midnight Rose?" the Oracle said.

I looked at him shock. He knows my name. How does he know my name?

"You have grown into a beautiful young woman, you look a lot like your mum, but you get those yellow eyes from your father." the Oracle said.

"How do you know me?" I asked scared.

"I have been watching you, young rose." the Oracle replied.

I look at him shock.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I knew your parents as well." the Oracle said.

"I see." I whispered. "Wait, that didn't answer my second question, what do you want from me?" I asked again.

"Of course dear, how rude of me. You have a destiny." the Oracle told me.

"Destiny? Sorry Oracle, but I don't believe in destiny crap." I told him.

The Oracle sighed, then smiled.

"Yet you let Manic go back with Sonia and Sonic." the Oracle said and I sighed. "Knowing it was his destiny to stop Robotnik." the Oracle added.

"I let him go because it was the right thing to do." I told him.

"Anyway, your destiny is simple. You will help Sonia, Sonic and Manic in the battle against Robotnik. Help them find their mother, Queen Aleena and they will overthrow Dr Robotnik, ending this war." the Oracle told me.

I looked at him shock and confused.

"How?" I asked.

"You are your father's daughter. You already know how." the Oracle said.

Then a bright light appeared and I closed my eyes. When I open them, the Oracle was gone. I sat there, shock and confused. I am my father's daughter. What the hell does that mean? I got up, brushing the dirt off my clothes and sighed as I started running again. I had to find a place to sleep. I then stop by a tree and climbed up. I sat on a tick and stable branch I know will hold me. What did the Oracle mean it was destiny to help the Sonic Underground? What did he mean?

-Sonia P.O.V.-

We made it back to the base to see Manic fast asleep on some creates. Sonic and I walked and I smiled. Thank goodness he is here and asleep.

"Come on bro." Sonic whispered, picking Manic up.

I grabbed Manic's sword and bag. We took Manic to his room, I pulled the sheets back and Sonic gently sat him down. I sighed as I took his shoes off and pulled the cover up. Sonic smiled as he walked to the door. I sat Manic's stuff on his desk and sighed.

"Night Manic." I whispered as I walked to Sonic and we walked out.

Sonic walked off and I sighed as I head to my room. Calling it a night. It has been a long day. I need my beauty sleep.

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I was sitting at my computer, looking for any information on Midnight or her family. I wanted to know more and know if Robotnik had anything on her. Sonic walked in and I smiled.

"Your back." I greeted.

"Yeah, what you up to?" Sonic asked.

"Doing some research." I replied, not saying what I was looking for. "Nothing exciting really." I added.

"Okay then, don't overdo it." Sonic told me.

I nodded. Sonic walked off and I sighed.

"Queen Aleena." I whispered and sighed.

What does Midnight's family have to do with Queen Aleena? It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

-Manic P.O.V.-

I moan as I slowly open my eyes to see I was in my room. I sat up and looked around confused, not sure how I got here. I sighed as I got up, grabbing my gear. It didn't matter. I need to talk to Cyrus. I walked out and head off to find him. I found him at his computer so I walked over to see what he was up to.

"Oh hey Manic." Cyrus greeted.

"Hey." I said.

"Thank goodness you are awake. I found something to show you." Cyrus told me.

I walked over to see what he found.

"Okay, I have been looking up Midnight's name to see if I could find out who she is. Turns out her mother's name is Allison and she was best friends with Queen Aleena, your mother. It is also believed that your mother took Midnight and Luther Rose, Midnight's father, in after Allison's death." Cyrus explains.

"Can find any form of family?" I asked and Cyrus sighed.

"No, Robotnik ordered their death, all of them. Something about a power the Rose family has." Cyrus replied.

I sighed.

"She's the last one." Cyrus added.

"Damnit." I said.

"What is this about a power?" Cyrus asked.

"Midnight is able to heal herself when she is in a deep sleep." I told him, then sighed.

"I see." Cyrus whispered.

"Thanks anyway. Just don't tell Sonic or Sonia yet." I told him.

"Sure, but why?" Cyrus asked.

"I'll do it when I believe it is right. First thing is first, we need to find Midnight." I explained.

Cyrus nodded.

"I have been looking already. So far I haven't found her, which is both good and bad. At least Robotnik hasn't got her." Cyrus explained.

I nodded.

"Keep looking." I told him.

Cyrus nodded. Then Sonic and Sonia walked in and over to us.

"Morning you two." Sonic greeted.

"Morning Sonic, Sonia." Cyrus said smiling.

I nod.

"Right, morning." I whispered.

"Have breakfast, we leave in five." Sonic told me.

I sighed as I pulled out a green apple, then started eating. Sonic and Sonia looked at me shock.

"You three take care." Cyrus said.

We headed to the van. I sat by the beds while Sonic and Sonia sat the front. I wasn't in the mood for this. Robotnik could be hunting Midnight and I'm not there to protect her. What if he gets her? I shouldn't be wasting time here. I looked at the front and sighed. No way will Sonic and Sonia let me go after Midnight. I got up and walked over.

"Hey Manic." Sonia said smiling.

"Hi." I whispered as I sat down.

Sonic was driving. Sonia looked at me and I leaned back. The first chance I get, I'm out of here. I will find Midnight.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke with sunlight in my eyes and sighed. I was alone. I slowly got up and headed of, not knowing where I was going and nor did I care. I just wanted to see Manic again. I sighed as I walked, all I could think about was Manic. I hope he was safe. I'm sure him being with his brother and sister, he will be safe. They might even have a job to do. I smiled, Manic has come a long way in the three years being with me. All the training with the sword. I know he can handle himself. I couldn't help but smile. He will show his siblings what he can really do and how strong he has gotten over the years. I made it to a small town and sighed as I head through, hoping this was the place I wanted to be.

"Midnight Rose!" I heard a voice call from behind so I stop and turn around.

I saw a female hedgehog. She has brown fur, long light brown hair, pink eyes and is wearing a blue shirt, jeans, black boots and white gloves. I smiled. I was in the right place after all.

"Hello Chloe." I said.

"It's been what, six years since I saw you last." Chloe said, walking up to me.

"That sounds about right." I said.

Chloe jumped at me, giving me a hug. I smiled.

"I have been worried sick girl." Chloe told me. "I thought you were dead or worse, Robotnik got you." Chloe added.

I sighed.

"Sorry, been busy." I told her.

Chloe let me go and sighed.

"Well come on." Chloe told me, grabbing my hand and dragged me off.

I sighed, no use fighting her. We came to her place and I sat down in the lounge room, taking my bag and swords off. Chloe walked into the kitchen and I sighed. I can't believe I haven't seen Chloe for six years. Chloe should be around 17 though, two years younger than myself. She has grown up a lot since I last saw her. She is a fine young lady. Chloe walked back with a bowl, handing it over. I smiled, seeing it was full of fruit.

"Thanks." I said as Chloe sat down next to me.

"So what has happened in the six years you were gone?" Chloe asked.

"For the first three, nothing really. Just taking down Robotnik, looking for clues on my father." I told her. "Though the last three years, were the best." I admitted as I blush.

Chloe looked at me shock.

"I met Manic Hedgehog." I told her.

"Prince Manic?" Chloe asked.

I nodded.

"He ran away from his brother and sister, I found him. I saved him. We stayed together for three years. Last year… he asked me out and I said yes." I told her, sitting the bowl down.

"What!" Chloe shouted as I turn to face her.

I smiled and Chloe jumped with joy as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Wait, you said you wouldn't fall in love again." Chloe said and I sighed.

"Manic's different, I got to know him and… and I understand him as much as he understands me. It felt right to say yes." I explained.

"Midnight, that is amazing!" Chloe said full of joy.

I chuckled. She got off me and I grabbed my breakfast, then started eating.

"I have to ask, have you seen Sky lately?" I asked.

"Not in the last three years." Chloe replied.

I sighed.

"She left saying she had work to do. I was too young to go with her." Chloe said.

I sighed. Sky may be three years old than me, but Sky is more careless. Who know what has happened to her.

"I'm worried; I haven't seen her since." Chloe said with fear in her voice.

"Which way did she go? Did she say?" I asked.

"East." Chloe replied as she got up, grabbing my bag and walked off.

I sighed. Sky has a habit of getting herself into trouble and this time, I wasn't there to save her or stop her. Chloe walked back with my bag and I finished eating. I got up and Chloe sighed.

"What if you don't come back?" Chloe asked scared.

"If I am not back in a couple of days, look for the Underground. Tell Manic I went east to look for a friend and you haven't heard from me." I told her as I grabbed my bag, putting it on.

Chloe grave me a hug. I smiled.

"I'm sorry to do this to you." I whispered.

"It's okay, stay safe." Chloe told me.

I nodded as Chloe let me go.

"I will, you stay safe." I told her.

Chloe nodded. I head off and started heading east. I hope Sky is okay.

-Dr Robotnik P.O.V.-

"Blast!" I shouted, hitting my computer. "We lost them again and another factory!" I shouted as I turn around to see Sleet and Dingo behind me.

"We will get them next time sir." Sleet said.

I sighed.

"You two have failed me, again!" I shouted as I pointed at them, then sighed. "But then again, you did get me this picture." I said, turning around.

One the computer monitor I can see a picture of Manic with a midnight blue hedgehog. It was taken three days ago at a factory that was destroyed.

"Computer, who is this hedgehog?" I asked.

"Midnight Rose, age 19. Father, Luther Rose, mother, Allison Rose. The last Rose. Power, unknown. Wanted." a computer voice.

I sighed.

"Allison Rose, that name sounds too familiar." I whispered. "Search Allison Rose." I told the computer.

It started working and I saw Sleet and Dingo walked over.

"Allison Rose, best friend with Queen Aleena. Died of childbirth." the computer voce said.

I chuckled.

"That is all I need to know." I said.

I turned around, looking at Sleet and Dingo.

"Uh sir, what do we do?" Sleet asks.

"Find her and find out what her power is. All members of the Rose's family have a power." I told them.

Sleet and Dingo runs off I smiled.

"You will be mine Rose." I said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was following a road, heading east. I can't believe Sky ran off like that on Chloe. Knowing Sky, she went to find her little brother, Sam. I sighed, things use to be great, normal, but everything went to hell after Sam went missing and Kira was roboticize. None of us were the same and that was six years ago. I went off alone, not wanting to be around anyone. Now Sky ran off on Chloe. That poor girl. I should have gone back to her sooner. Especially when Manic was with me. He could have met her before this all happened. I sighed. No use thinking about that now. I have to find Sky and pray she herself hasn't been roboticize. I stopped and sighed as I walked to the side of the road. It was a steep rocky hill leading down for a forest. I sighed as I looked up and saw a ship land in front of me. This wasn't good. Then ten SWATbots ran out and I looked back to see ten more behind me. I sighed. There were too many, even for me. Then I saw Sleet and Dingo.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked with pure anger in my eyes.

"Dr Robotnik would like to see you." Sleet replied.

"Well you tell Dr Robotnik that I decline his offer and rather die than see him." I told him.

"Get her!" Sleet yelled.

I quickly jumped and slide down the hill. They were shooting at me. I made it to the bottom, quickly getting up and runs into the forest. I kept running. Then the tree to my left was hit, falling in front of me and I looked back to see the ship in the air. I kept running, going right now. The ship kept firing, destroying and knocking down the trees around me. I scream as I jumped out of the way of a falling tree. This was chaos. Why is Robotnik after me? I got up to see SWATbots, at least 17. I grabbed my swords, turning them on and run towards them, destroying any in my way and I kept running. Once I was om the clear, I turned them off and put them back on my back. I felt sick. They wouldn't stop. They kept coming. Why are they after me?

'Manic!' I cried in my head.

I really need him. Then an explosion behind me knocked me forward and I landed with a grunt. I heard a noise so I looked over to see a van. I pushed myself up and moan in pain.

"Midnight!" a voice call and someone grabbed me.

I looked over to see Manic. Manic dragged me into the van and I saw Sonia waiting.

"Go Sonic!" Sonia yelled.

I dropped to me knees, panting. It was over. I was safe.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was staring at Midnight who was shaking like crazy. Sonia walked over with a blanket and wrapped it around Midnight. Midnight moaned.

"Thanks sis." I said.

Then the van was shaken by an explosion.

"Damnit!" we heard Sonic yelled.

Sonia ran off. I got up, helping Midnight up and we walked to the front, grabbing to the chair.

"There!" Sonia shouted.

We headed into a tunnel. Then the explosion stops and we stopped. I wrap my arms around Midnight who sighed with relief. Sonic turn the van around and we drove the same way we came in to see we were in the clear.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Sonic asked.

Midnight shook her head and I sighed.

"Guess we will never know." I said, guiding Midnight back.

Midnight sat down and sighed as I sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was heading east, looking for an old friend. Her name is Sky. According to Chloe, another friend, she has been missing for three years. I'm worried so I went off to find clues." Midnight explained.

I sighed.

"Then on the way, Sleet and Dingo showed up with a large group of SWATbots. I tried to get away." Midnight explained.

"Good thing we showed up." I said.

"I don't understand, why is Robotnik after me this badly?" Midnight asked scared.

I sighed. Then we felt the van stop and Sonic and Sonia walked back.

"That is a good question." Sonic said.

"I might know." I said.

Midnight looked at me worried.

"Cyrus, a man you saved, did a search on your name. We found out your mother's name is Allison Rose and she… she was best friends with my mother, Queen Aleena." I explained.

Midnight looked at me shock.

"Robotnik is also the reason your whole family is dead. He knows about your powers." I told her.

Midnight looked at me shock, then started crying, burring her face into her hands. I wrapped my arms around her tight.

"So… so she's the last. She truly is the last in her family line." Sonia said.

I nodded.

"I know you wanted to believe different." I said to Midnight.

"Wait, what powers?" Sonic asks.

Midnight calmed herself down, wiping her eyes and sighed.

"I remember my father told me that the Rose family was special. That we have a gift, a power. My mother had the ability to heal herself and other. While I only have the ability to heal myself when I am in a deep sleep. My father had nothing since he was married into the family. Only the women had the powers, passed down from mother to daughter." Midnight explained.

I sighed.

"I remember my father explaining this to me." Midnight added.

"So what do we do?" Sonia asked.

Sonic sighed.

"We head to base." Sonic replied walking off.

Sonia followed him. I sat with Midnight who leaned into me.

"Will you be okay?" I asked worried.

"I will be now." Midnight replied as she closed her eyes.

I wrapped my arm around her. That was too close. I almost lost Midnight. I won't leave her alone again. I rest my forehead on top of her head and closed my eyes. I won't leave her side again.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was sitting with Sonic, replaying everything Manic said about Midnight. She was alone. She had no one and we just turned out backs to her. I sighed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked worried.

"I'm worried about Midnight and Manic." I replied. "I should check on them quickly." I said as I got up and looked over, then smiled.

They were asleep.

"And?" Sonic asked.

"They are asleep." I replied as I sat down.

"Good, very good." Sonic said.

I nodded.

"We should get back as fast as we can. We have to make sure we lost Sleet and Dingo." I told Sonic who nodded.

"Yeah, I know we do." Sonic said.

I sighed.

"Don't worry Sonia, they both are fine. Midnight is here now so we can make sure Robotnik doesn't find her." Sonic told me.

I nodded.

"I'm glad you agree Sonic." I said.

"She lost everything, like we did and knowing she has no one out there. It sucks, you know." Sonic said.

I smiled.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"It's a long drive back." Sonic then said.

I sighed. It was.

-Dr Robotnik P.O.V.-

I walked to the commutation room to get a report from Dingo and Sleet. I'm not expecting anything good from those idiots. Then the popped up and I sighed.

"Report." I said.

"Uh we had Midnight Rose, but we lost her to the Underground." Sleet said, chuckling nervously.

"Why did I think you could grab one hedgehog without any dramas?" I asked.

"It's not our fault, if the Underground didn't show up and save her, we would have had her." Dingo said.

"Next time you report in; I want better news." I told them and cut the commutation.

So Midnight is with the royal brats. This could be a good thing or a bad. If I can get Midnight, I can use her to get Manic and then Sonic and Sonia. I smiled. This time, I won't fail.


	11. Chapter 11

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to base and I looked at Midnight. Midnight sighed as she looked at me.

"Come on." I said standing up.

I helped Midnight up. Midnight nodded and we head out, following Sonic and Sonia. Cyrus walked over and smiled.

"Wow, you found her." Cyrus said.

Midnight looked at me, then at Cyrus. I chuckled.

"Yeah, we did. She will be staying here from now on." Sonic told Cyrus who nodded.

Sonic walked off and I sighed. That wasn't like Sonic.

"Sonia, when did Sonic change?" I asked.

"When you went missing." Sonia replied as she walked off.

"Both of them have change, like you have changed a lot." Cyrus explained as he walked off.

I followed him, dragging Midnight along.

"Well I needed to leave. There was too much chaos here. I mean, sure I shouldn't have stayed away they I did." I said.

Cyrus sighed.

"Sonia was hurt the most. She always kept your medallion close. She blamed herself, that much I know for sure. Sonic, he stayed busy but I know he felt bad, guilty. He was looking for you." Cyrus explained.

I sighed.

"Manic." Midnight whispered.

"Yeah, what is it Midnight?" I asked as we stop.

"I need to go to a small town, east from here. It is hidden in the forest. Chloe lives there and she is all alone. I have to check on her and make sure she is okay." Midnight told me. "And I would like it if you met her too." Midnight added softly.

I smiled. This was the first time Midnight wanted me to meet one of her friends. I don't think she has many, so I can't turn this down.

"Of course." I told her.

"You two go." Cyrus told us. "I got Sonic and Sonia." Cyrus added

"Let them know we will be back." I told Cyrus who nodded.

I smiled and we headed off.

"So how old is Chloe?" I asked. I never did ask her age.

"She would be 17." Midnight replied.

"17, she's young." I said and Midnight nodded.

"Sky was meant to look after her. She would be 21, but as Chloe said, three years ago Sky left and never came back." Midnight explained. "I can't leave her alone like that again." Midnight added.

I nodded.

"I understand, don't worry." I told her.

Midnight smiled.

"Thanks." Midnight whispered. "I hope Sonia and Sonic don't get mad with us leaving." Midnight said a little worried.

"Don't worry about them." I told her.

Midnight looked at me.

"Last time you left, you never went back, remember." Midnight said.

I sighed. That was true. I hope they don't think I'm running off again. As much as I want to, I won't do it as long as Midnight stays with me. I'm happy.

"Cyrus will cover for us." I told her.

Midnight nodded.

"Cyrus is grateful, you saved his life." I said.

"He was lucky I came across the base." Midnight told me.

I smiled.

"Yeah, he was." I said smiling.

"We better pick up the pace. I got a bad feeling." Midnight said.

I nodded as we started running.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know, something bad." Midnight replied. "I don't like it." Midnight added.

I sighed. This isn't going to end well.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was walking around the base, looking for Manic and Midnight with no luck. I found Cyrus and Sonia talking so I walked over.

"Hey." Sonia greeted.

"Have you two seen Manic and Midnight?" I asked.

"No." Sonia replied.

"Uh yeah." Cyrus said. "Midnight was worried about her friend Chloe so the pair went off to make sure everything was fine. The will be back as soon as they can." Cyrus explained.

"If they come back." I said, crossing my arms.

"They will be back." Cyrus told me. "As long as Midnight is welcome here, Manic will stay with her. As soon as you turn your back to her and make her leave, so will Manic." Cyrus explained.

I sighed.

"Have faith Sonic." Sonia told me.

I nodded.

"Okay, but I am worried. Robotnik is around and is hunting them down." I said.

"They are heading east." Cyrus told me.

"Sonic." Sonia said.

"I have to check on them. They shouldn't be alone." I told Sonia.

I then quickly ran off. They shouldn't be alone. I caught up with the pair in no time. They looked at me shock as they stopped.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Manic asked.

"I wanted to make sure you two will be fine. With Robotnik coming down as hard as he is, I have a right to worry." I explained.

"Makes sense." Midnight said. "It you want to tag along, that's fine." Midnight said as she started walking.

"Come on, we are almost there." Manic told me as he started walking.

I followed.

"No!" Midnight cried as she run forward.

I saw what was wrong. SWATbots were attacking the village. Midnight ran off and Manic sighed.

"Come on." Manic said and we headed off.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

Damnit! How did Robotnik find this place? I need to find Chloe. I heard her scream and head towards it to see her fight a ground of SWATbots. I ran over, taking my swords out and turn them on and finished the rest off. Chloe looked at me, she was exhausted. Chloe runs over to me. I quickly turn my swords off and put them away, then pulled Chloe into a hug.

"You came." Chloe whispered.

"Of course I did." I told her.

"Midnight!" I heard Manic call.

I looked over to see a SWATbot. Before I could even move, it was cut into two and I saw Manic behind it. I smiled.

"Come on, we got as many people we could." Manic told me.

I nodded as I let Chloe go. We started running and I grabbed Chloe's hand. She was falling behind. We then saw Sonic.

"Come on!" Sonic called.

We ran over and headed deep into the forest. After a while, we stop to catch our breath. I sat by a tree and Chloe sat next to me.

"That was close." Manic said as he walked over and sat across from me. Chloe broke down in tears as she gave me a hug. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her tight.

"It's okay." I assured her.

"What do we do now?" Manic asked.

I sighed.

"Once you three get enough rest, we head back to base and report this to Sonia and Cyrus." Sonic told us.

"Right, good idea." Manic said.

I sighed as I leaned back into the tree. I then looked at Chloe. Was it my fault that her village was found? I mean, sure Robotnik was looking for me, but was it my fault? I don't understand. That town has gone untouched for years and now, it's gone. I looked at Manic who was staring at me worried. I sighed.

"What is it Midnight?" Manic asked.

"That village has gone years unnoticed and now it's gone." I said.

"We will figure this out." Sonic said.

I nodded. I looked at Chloe who was half asleep. I got up, then pick Chloe up bridal style as Manic stood up.

"Are you okay carrying her?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, it isn't the first time." I replied.

"Come on." Sonic said.

We head off, heading back to the base. I looked at Chloe who was fast asleep. She used her power too much. She still has a long way to come.


	12. Chapter 12

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to base. Midnight was still carrying a sleeping Chloe. Sonic walked off and sighed as I looked at Midnight.

"Are you okay Midnight?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Midnight replied.

"My room is this way. We can put Chloe there." I told her.

Midnight nodded. We walked to my room and Midnight laid Chloe down.

"She's strong." I said and Midnight smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Midnight said.

"Come on." I said and we walked out.

Then Sonic and Sonia walked over and I sighed.

"How is Chloe?" Sonic asked.

"Asleep." Midnight replied.

"That's good." Sonia said.

I sighed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We have a job, a factory south from here." Sonic replied. "Are you two up for it?" Sonic asked.

Midnight and I looked at him shock.

"I really shouldn't leave Chloe." Midnight said as Cyrus walked over.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her." Cyrus assured Midnight who sighed, but nodded.

I looked at Sonia and Sonic.

"Okay, let's go." I said and we head to the van.

I grabbed Midnight's hand and Midnight smiled. Sonic and Sonia sat down, then I looked at Midnight.

"Sit." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Midnight asked and I nod.

"Yeah." I said.

Midnight sat down. We head off and I sighed. It was going to be a long trip. I placed my hand on Midnight's shoulder.

"So what's the plan?" Sonia asked.

"We split up." Sonic replied.

"Okay, who goes with who?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." Sonic replied.

I sighed.

"I don't like this." Sonia said.

"I'll go with Sonia." Midnight said, looking at me.

I nodded. As much as I wanted to stay with Midnight, she is right there.

"Okay then, Manic you are with me." Sonic said. "We will plant bombs, Sonia and Midnight will make sure it is clear." Sonic explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." Sonia said.

Midnight nodded.

"Okay then." I said.

Midnight looked at me. I smiled as I sat down and take her hand. I couldn't shake a feeling. Midnight smiled. I hope everything goes to plan.

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I was working on a few plans. There were still many bases out there that needed to be taken down. I heard footsteps so I looked over to see Chloe.

"Hello." I said.

Chloe walked over. She looked lost.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked.

"The Underground base. You fell unconscious so you were left in Manic's room." I replied.

"I see." Chloe said softly. "Where's Midnight?" Chloe then asked worried.

"Out on a mission with Sonic, Sonia and Manic." I replied.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." Chloe replied.

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything." I told her.

"I will, thanks. I was just so confused when I woke up." Chloe said.

"It's okay." I said.

"I'm going to lay down. Thanks." Chloe said walking off.

I sighed. Poor kid. I went back to work and sighed. I hope the others are okay and this mission goes well. I feel like something bad is going to happen.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

We made it to the base. I was staring at it. Something was wrong, I can feel it. I looked over as Manic walked over.

"Are you okay?" Manic asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Something was wrong. I turn to face Manic who turns to face me.

"I don't know, maybe it's nothing." I then said.

"Just be careful and look after Sonia." Manic told me.

I nodded. Manic then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. Manic then rest his forehead on mine.

"I love you Midnight." Manic said.

"And I love you too Manic." I said.

Manic walked back as Sonic and Sonia walk over.

"Okay, you two ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Manic replied.

"Come on Midnight." Sonia said.

I nod. We head off, leaving the boys. I looked at Sonia, she looked worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling." Sonia replied.

"We better move." I said and we head to the base.

We came to the side and Sonia sighed.

"How are going to get in?" Sonia asked.

I grabbed my sword and started cutting hole. Sonia looked at me shock. I kicked the wall I cut in and saw a corridor.

"By making our own door." I told her and Sonia smiled.

I turn my sword off and grabbed the other one. Just in case. I head in first with Sonia close behind me. We had to make sure this place was clear. Last thing we need is innocent people getting caught in this place. We head around and found the cells. They were a few people locked in here. I cut holes in the cell and they ran off.

"Go." Sonia said.

I made sure it was clear.

"Okay, that it all here." I told Sonia who smiled.

"Great, let's go." Sonia said.

We head off. It was an easy job. I then stop, getting a bad feeling. Sonia stopped and looked back, then go into shock. I slowly turned around and felt my heart break. It was Sky, she was… was roboticize.

"Sky!" I screamed as I walked back with tears in my eyes. "No." I cried as I dropped to my knees.

Sonia ran next to me.

"Sky, why?" I asked.

"Come on Midnight, we have to run." Sonia told me.

I quickly got up and we started running. Then I felt something jump on top of me, knocking me down. Then I felt a sudden sharp, like I was being stabbed, on my right shoulder. I scream. I looked at Sonia. We were trapped. I scream as I slid my swords to Sonia. Sonia looks at me shock.

"Run!" I screamed.

Sonia grabbed my swords and runs off, dodging the SWATbots.

I scream in pain as I looked back to see Sky on me.

"Sky." I cried.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I looked around as Sonic planted the bomb. Then I heard a scream. Who was it? I looked at Sonic who was looking around worried.

"Finish here, I'll check it out." I told Sonic, then ran off.

It didn't take long for me to fine Sonia surrounded by SWATbots. I grabbed my sword, taking them down as fast as I could. Sonia looked at me shock as she dropped to her knees. I then saw Midnight's swords. Something went wrong. I put my sword away as I drop down in front of Sonia.

"Talk to me Sonia. What happened? Where is Midnight?" I asked.

"She was taken. I couldn't stop them." Sonia replied. "It was a roboticize Mobian, someone she knew. Sky." Sonia told me.

I looked at her shock. Sky, her best friend. Damnit. I grabbed Midnight's swords, putting them on my back. I then got up and pulled Sonia up.

"Come on." I said as we started running.

I grabbed Sonia's hand so she didn't fall behind. We have to get out of here. I saw a hole and assume that is how they got in. Without even looking back, we ran out to see Sonic waiting. He looked at us worried and I shook my head. We ran off as the base blew up. We didn't look back, we kept going. We made it to the van and I looked at Sonia worried.

"What happened?" Sonic asked worried.

"We go the few people out and we were heading out. Midnight stopped on the way out and when I stopped and looked back. I saw a roboticize Mobian. She called it Sky. I assume it is a friends of hers, or was. Midnight was crying, kept asking why. I told we had to run so we did. I heard her scream so I looked back to see Sky on her back with her sharp claws into Midnight's shoulder when three SWATbots walked over. She gave me her swords and told me to run so I did just that." Sonia explained.

I sighed. Not only I have to tell Chloe that Midnight was taken, now I have to tell her Sky is roboticize. I sighed.

"We better go. We need to get Midnight back and fast." Sonic told us.

I nodded. We got into the van and head off. I hope she wasn't caught in that explosion. Please, be safe Midnight.


	13. Chapter 13

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I slowly opened my eyes. I don't know what was going on, but I was being carried by… something. I looked up to see I was being carried by two SWATbots and Sky was in front of me. I felt weak. I looked at my feet, dragging along the ground. I was trapped. I can't believe I let my guard down, but Sky. She's gone. I should have known this is what happened to her, but a small part of me believed she was just hiding somewhere. I was a fool. I looked up as we walked into a control room to see Robotnik waiting. Robotnik looks at me and started laughing.

"Midnight Rose." Robotnik greeted.

I looked away. I heard Robotnik laugh. I then felt a hand chin and force me to look over to see it was Robotnik who was smiling.

"Let go of me." I told him.

Robotnik let me go.

"You are the last Rose." Robotnik said.

I sighed.

"So what is your power?" Robotnik asked.

I looked at him with pure anger in my eyes.

"Like hell I will tell you." I told him.

"She heals herself while in a deep sleep." Sky said.

Robotnik looked at me. I looked down as Robotnik walks behind me.

"Interesting." I heard Robotnik said. "I should kill you where you stand." I then Robotnik said.

I let my ears fold flat against my head.

"But I have a better plan." I then Robotnik said.

I looked up to see him there. I know what is plan is. He is going to use me to get to Manic, Sonic and Sonia. I know it.

"Do you know it?" Robotnik asked, teasing me.

I looked away.

"They won't fall for it." I told him.

"Take her away." I heard Robotnik said.

I was carried off. This was bad. Really bad and I don't know what to do about it. I sighed as I looked at Sky. This was all my fault.

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to base and I sighed. Now I have to face Chloe. I got out to see her with Cyrus.

"I should tell Chloe." Sonia said.

"No, I got it." I told her as I walked to Chloe.

"Manic, where is Midnight?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry Chloe, Midnight was captured." I replied.

Chloe looks at me shock.

"And… and Sky has been roboticizer." I told her.

Chloe dropped to her knees and I looked at her worried.

"Chloe." I said worried.

"So… I'm alone." Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

I dropped down to one knee and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"No Chloe, you're not." I told her.

Chloe started crying into my chest. I sighed.

"I'll look after you, I promise." I told her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck and cried. I looked next to me to see Sonia and I sighed as I looked at Chloe. I know Midnight would want me to look after her. I know it.

"It's my fault, I never should have let Sky go." Chloe explained.

"You were only 14 Chloe." I told her.

"I was old enough to know better." Chloe said.

I sighed as I looked at her. Chloe leaned back and wipes her eyes.

"It is my fault, if… if I stopped Sky, they both will be here." Chloe cried.

"It's going to be okay Chloe." I told her.

Chloe sighed.

"How?" Chloe asked.

"We will find Midnight." I replied.

Chloe nodded. I stand up and held out my hand. Chloe grabbed it and I pulled her up. Chloe sighed.

"Sorry." Chloe whispered.

"Don't be." I told her.

"Come on." I said and we head off.

I saw Sonic and Sonia with Cyrus.

"Okay, I'm on it now." Cyrus said as he started getting to work.

I walked over with Chloe close behind me.

"We have Cyrus looking for Midnight or any of Robotnik's bases and factories." Sonic told me.

I nodded.

"Good." I said.

"Go and get some rest." Sonia told me.

I sighed.

"You too sis." I said.

I walked off. I walked to my room and I sighed as I laid down. I can't stop thinking about what will happen to Midnight. What will Robotnik do to her? Will he kill her? Will he lock her away? I don't know. I sighed as I close my eyes.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was standing with Cyrus, Sonia and Chloe. I looked at Sonia who was half asleep. I sighed.

"Come on Sonia." I told her.

Sonia looked at me. I grabbed her hand and drag her to her room. Sonia didn't fight. We walked into her room and Sonia sighed.

"I get it Sonic." Sonia said as I let her go.

Sonia laid down and I walked out, leaving her to rest. It has been a long day for us. I walked back to Cyrus and Chloe.

"Is Sonia okay?" Cyrus asked.

"It's been a long day. Midnight with Sonia when she was grabbed and Sonia was in shock." I explained.

"It has been a long day. Why don't you get some rest?" Cyrus told me and I sighed.

"Yeah, maybe" I said, then sighed.

"Go one, we got this." Cyrus told me.

I nodded.

"Right, take care." I said walking off.

I sighed. I needed some rest.

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

Sonic, Sonia and Manic are all resting. I need to get a lead before they wake up. I looked at Chloe who sighed.

"Where was Sky going?" I asked.

"East." Chloe replied.

"I see." I said. "I will look that way." I told her.

"Good idea." Chloe said.

I sighed.

"I don't understand how Sky could mess up so badly." Chloe admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She can teleport. She could have escape without any drama." Chloe replied.

I looked at her shock.

"She can?" I asked.

"Yeah and I… I have telekinesis." Chloe explained.

"Wow, that's… that's cool." I said.

Chloe nodded.

"Don't worry, we will find Midnight." I told her.

Chloe nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was thrown into a small cage and moan in pain.

"Stop!" I shouted.

A SWATbot punched me into the cage and I cried out in pain. The cage was locked and was picked up. I looked at Sky as I was picked up. I moan in pain. It was so tight. I also think my rip has been broken. I sighed. Why was this happening to me? I was then thrown into a room and I looked back. Then I heard footsteps. I looked around till I saw Robotnik.

"And how is my little pet today?" Robotnik asked.

I looked away.

"Don't call me that." I told him.

I heard Robotnik chuckled. I looked at him and sighed.

"Let me out of this damn thing!" I yelled.

"I don't think so." Robotnik said, walking over and kicked the cage.

I moaned in pain.

"Don't worry, it won't be for long anyway. Just have a few things to set up for your… new room." Robotnik explained smiling.

I sighed.

"You are a monster!" I shouted, I didn't know what else to do.

Robotnik started laughing and I sighed.

"Also remember one thing Midnight." Robotnik said as he started to walk away. "I am your only resource of food and water so if I were you, I would play nice." Robotnik told me.

I looked at him shock as he walked out. He's going… I'm going to die here. I started crying. I wanted Manic. I wanted to be free.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I wake up panting, covered in swat. A nightmare. I sat up and sighed. I can't shake that dream. It felt so real. I looked my hand and sighed as I closed my eyes and remembered the dream.

 _ **Nightmare**_

 _I was running into darkness and running from something with glowing red eyes. I don't know what it was, but all I know is I have to keep moving. I then stop and saw the thing is gone and smile. Then I heard a scream. I know that scream too well. It was Midnight._

 _"Midnight" I said softly._

 _I ran towards the scream and saw Midnight standing in front of me. She has a metal poll running straight through her with blood pouring out. She also has blood sliding out of her mouth, nose, ears and eyes. She was just staring at me. Her yellow eyes are clouded. Like a dead fish._

 _"You left me. You never came looking for me. I thought you loved me. I thought you cared." Midnight said, her voice sounded cold and empty._

 _There was no emotion in it._

 _"I do love you, you're my world." I told her._

 _"You say you do, but look what Robotnik did to me. Why didn't you come to me when I called for you?" Midnight asked._

 _"I'm sorry." I whisper._

 _I walked over to her, holding my hand out._

 _"No you're not. You left me. I gave you my heart and you took me for granted." Midnight said._

 _I looked at her shock._

 _"What no, I love you." I told her._

 _"Really, look at me." Midnight told me._

 _I looked her shock._

 _"I am." I whispered._

 _"Then where were you when I needed a hero. When I needed you." Midnight then said. "You left me for dead and now I am leaving you." Midnight told me._

 _Then a hole appeared under her and she fell. I dropped to my knees._

 _"Midnight!" I cried._

 _I then slipped and started falling._

 _ **End of nightmare**_

I sighed as I sat up and sighed as I open my eyes. I don't know what to do. I have to find her, but where do I start searching. I sighed. I hope Cyrus has an answers. Then Sonic walked in and I sighed.

"Come on Manic." Sonic said.

I got up. We walked out and I sighed.

"Are you okay Manic?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I replied.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Sonic said.

I looked at him worried.

"Come on. Cyrus found a base east. Could have some clues for us on where Midnight has been taken too." Sonic explained.

"Good." I said.

I saw Cyrus with Sonia and Chloe. We walked over and I take a deep breath.

"Okay, this base it huge and looks like it is where Robotnik is building his SWATbots. We need in, get any information we can and destroy the place." Cyrus explains.

"This looks tricky." Sonia said.

I sighed. It did. I have seen a base like this before though.

"There should be an air vent to the east we can use." I said.

Cyrus nodded as he pointed to it.

"It is here. You will use this to get in." Cyrus told us.

"Manic, how did you know?" Sonic asked.

"A few years back, Midnight and I took a base like this. It was to the west." I explained.

"That was you guys." Cyrus said shock. "We have been trying to find out who did that since we found out." Cyrus admitted.

"I can also safely assume this one will be heavily guarded like that last." I said.

Cyrus nodded.

"Yeah so be careful." Cyrus told us.

"Okay then, I'll get the explosives." Sonic said walking off.

I stared at the blueprint, this was going to be hard. I will need to borrow Midnight's swords for this mission for sure. I looked at Sonia who looks at me worried.

"How did you get out?" Sonia asked.

"Fighting." I replied.

"I see." Sonia said, rubbing her medallion.

I sighed. I haven't touched my medallion since I got it back. I spent three years without it. I don't need it anymore.

"Why did you leave your medallion behind?" Sonia asked.

"When Midnight saved me, I was heading to the roboticizer. We just ran. I didn't even realise it was gone till it was too late. I heard the base explode." I explained.

Sonia sighed.

"I got so use to not having it, it feels weird having it back." I admitted.

Sonia looked at me.

"Besides, compare to you and Sonic, I was the weaker one in the team." I added.

"Don't say that." Sonia told me and I sighed.

"It's the truth Sonia, you know it. I was the weaker one." I told her, then smiled. "But I have these swords now." I said as I looked at the map and Sonia sighed.

Sonic then walks back and Chloe walked next to me.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Sonia replied as she walked off.

Sonic followed.

"Be careful, please." Chloe pleaded.

I nodded.

"I will be. You just stay here with Cyrus." I told her.

Chloe nodded. I walked off to the van to see Sonic waiting.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied as I got in and Sonic followed.

We sat down and head off. I sighed. I hope wherever Midnight is, she's okay.


	15. Chapter 15

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it to the base. Sonia and Sonic were behind me, talking while I scan the base. I saw the vent. Like last time, though this time I have Sonic and Sonia. I sighed. We need this information. I need to find Midnight as fast as I can. I sighed as I looked back at Sonia and Sonic who walked over.

"Okay Manic, you and Sonia get in while I set the bombs. I will catch up with you when I am done." Sonic explained.

I nodded.

"Stay safe." Sonic told us, then ran off in a blur.

I looked at Sonia who sighed.

"Let's go." Sonia said.

I nod and we head off. We made it to the vent and I cut it open. We climbed in and head off. Sonia was leading the way. I got a bad feeling about this. I kept going. I then stop and looked out the vent to the side, something was wrong. I sighed as I started moving but stop when something shot at the vent, leaving a large hole. Sonia looks at me shock and I looked down to see five SWATbots. I sighed as I grabbed a sword.

"Manic, don't." Sonia told me.

"Keep going, I'll catch up. I promise." I told her.

Sonia looked at me worried.

"No, we can't split up." Sonia told me as I moved back.

Then another hole appeared, closer to Sonia who moved back.

"Sonia, I have to. Keep going, get that information." I told her.

Sonia nodded as she started moving. I turn my sword on and jumped down. Five SWATbots, too easy. I quickly cut them down and started running. I promised Sonia I would catch up to her. This wasn't going to end well.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was crawling through, hoping Manic will be okay. I made it to the control room. I ran to the computer and got to work. I have work to do. I have to finish this mission. I heard footsteps and saw three SWATbots. I place my hand on my medallion, but then Manic ran in, destroying the robots. I smiled as Manic ran over.

"Are you okay?" Manic asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied as I got back to work.

"How are things going here?" Manic asked.

"Slow." I replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Manic said as he started to help.

I smiled.

"There is a large list here." Manic said.

I looked over. There was.

"I'll copy and sent it to Cyrus." Manic told me as he started working.

I watched. Compare to Manic with computers, I was a little clueless.

"Done." Manic said.

"Good, let's go." I told him.

We head off. We ran out and saw a large group of SWATbots. Manic walks forward, grabbing two swords which turn orange.

"Stay behind me." Manic told me as he ran towards the SWATbots.

I watched shock, as he destroyed the SWATbots. I have never seen Manic like this before. He cut the last one into two and sighed as Sonic ran over.

"Wow." Sonic said shock.

I ran over.

"We got it information. We have to go." I told Sonic.

I looked at Manic who put the swords on his back.

"Right, let's go." Sonic said, grabbing Manic and then me, then ran out.

Once at the van, we watched the base go up. I sighed as I looked at Manic who has his arms cross. Manic truly has grown up in the three years gone. I finally see it. We got into the van and head back. Manic yawned and sighed.

"Are you okay Manic?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine." Manic replied.

"Making sure." I told him.

Manic nodded.

"Don't worry." Manic assured me.

I sighed.

"What is it?" Manic asked worried.

"Nothing." I replied smiling. "It's just… I have seen how much you have grown up." I admitted.

Manic chuckled.

"Well, it has been three years." Manic said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it has been." I said.

Manic smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Well hang on, we are almost there." Sonic told us.

I nodded. It wasn't that long till we got back to be greeted by Cyrus.

"I am going through the list as we speak and finding out where Midnight is." Cyrus told us.

Manic sighed.

"I'm going to lay down." Manic said walking off.

I sighed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I'm tired, talk to you later." I replied as I walked off.

I walked into my room and sighed. I got a bad feeling about this.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was walking with Cyrus.

"It will take a while." Cyrus told me.

"Just do what you can." I told him.

Cyrus nodded.

"You know I will do everything I can." Cyrus told me.

I chuckled, then nod.

"Take care." I said walking off.

I sighed. This was going to take forever. I just hope Manic doesn't do anything stupid.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was still locked into the cage. I was in so much pain. I wanted out of here. Then I saw Robotnik and I looked away. I didn't want to look at him. Then I felt the cage get kicked and I looked over to see Robotnik who was smiling.

"Let me out." I begged.

I needed out. Then Sky walks in and over, picking the cage up.

"Let's go." Robotnik said walking off.

Sky followed, carrying me. I sighed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry." Robotnik replied.

We came to a lift and headed down. I sighed. I don't know what was going on, but I know it isn't good. We came to a dimly lit corridor and started moving. I felt sick. We stop at a large metal door with two panels, one at top like a peep hole and on larger one under it. Looks like for food and water. I sighed. The door opens and Sky walked in, then sat me down. I looked at her, I still can't believe this has happened to her. The cage was then opened. I climbed out and crawled back. Sky walked up to me and I whimpered in fear.

"No, get away!" I shout as I hit a wall.

Sky grabbed me and started punching me over and over. I tried to stop her, but it no use. I then heard a crack as I scream in pain. She just broke my left arm. Sky walked back and I tried crawling away.

"Stop it." I begged.

Sky jumped on my back and slams her sharp claws into my back. I screamed.

"Enough Sky!" I heard Robotnik called.

Sky got off me and walked off. I looked over to see Robotnik smiling.

"I would be good, if I were you." Robotnik said and the door was slammed close.

I broke down in tears. I want out of here. I want Manic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Two months later.**

-Manic P.O.V.-

I woke up to my name being called and sighed. It now has been two months since I last saw Midnight. I miss her so much. I feel like a part of me is missing when she isn't by my side. Silly, but it is how I feel. I am also getting worried. We are running out of bases to look at. I'm worried. Who knows what Robotnik is doing to her? Or… or maybe she has been roboticize. No. She hasn't. I sat up and sighed as Sonia walked in with breakfast. I smiled as Sonia walked over and sat my meal down on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling Manic?" Sonia asked worried.

"Sore." I replied as I stood up, facing her.

"You have been working hard in the last two months." Sonia said.

I sighed.

"Be careful." Sonia said walking out.

I sat down, grabbing my meal and started eating. Sonia is right. In the last two months I have been overdoing it. Midnight would be mad if she found out. But I can't slow down. I need to find her and I will find her. I finished eating and walked out with my dishes. I walked into the kitchen area to see Chloe cleaning up. Chloe smiles at me.

"Morning Manic." Chloe greeted as I walked over.

"Morning." I said smiling.

Chloe enjoys living here. She help Cyrus while we are gone. She has been a great help and now knowing her abilities, she truly is an amazing kid.

"Here." Chloe said, grabbing my dishes.

She started cleaning them.

"Thanks Chloe, you have been a great help." I told her.

Chloe smiled.

"I may not be strong like Sky or Midnight, but I can do small things here." Chloe explained.

"You just take it slow, okay." I told her.

Chloe nodded. I walked off as Sonic walked over.

"We got something." Sonic told me.

We head off, meting up with Sonia and Cyrus.

"I haven't seen it before either." Cyrus said.

"What before?" I asked.

"This base." Cyrus replied.

I looked over.

"Hidden in the forest. We have overlooked it for years now. I only just notice it." Cyrus explained.

"Midnight." I whispered.

"I would bet everything, she is there. Robotnik kept her hidden from us." Cyrus said.

"Okay, so we need a plan." Sonic said.

I sighed.

"I have been trying to find something, if not anything on this place. I can't find it on Robotnik's system." Cyrus explained.

"That's bad." Sonia said.

"He wanted to keep this hidden. Make sure there was no trace of it left." I said.

Cyrus nodded.

"That's what I believe. Sadly, you three will be going in blind." Cyrus told us.

"I'm sure we can do this." Sonic said.

I nodded.

"I can create an entry on the east." I told them. "As long as the wall isn't too thick." I added.

"I'm sure it isn't." Sonia said and I nodded.

"Okay then, get you gear and let's go." Sonic told us.

I head back to my room. I grabbed my gear and smiled. I know Midnight is there. She has to be. I know it. I walked out to see Chloe.

"Is Midnight really at this place?" Chloe asked.

"We can only hope." I replied.

"Find her and bring her back." Chloe told me.

I placed my hand on top of her head and Chloe smiled.

"I will, I promise." I told her and walked off.

I made it to the van to see Sonic and Sonia waiting.

"Let's go." Sonic said as he got in.

Sonia followed and I smiled as I followed. We sat down and head off. I take a deep breath as I started thinking about where about Midnight would be. She would be a place where Robotnik would think I would never look for. I don't know. I will figure something out.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I moan in pain as I slowly open my eyes. How much time has passed? I don't even know. I moan in pain as I sat up and sighed. It's been so long though. I know that much. Robotnik… he's a true monster. He is testing my ability. I know he is. Sky comes in, beats me and leaves. It gets worse every time. I sighed, I looked up as the door open to see Sky and two SWATbots. She walked in and drop a bread loaf down. I grabbed it and started eating. It has been a while since I ate. I was hungry. I then heard footsteps, I stop eating as I looked up to see Robotnik.

"Dr Robotnik." I whispered.

"Someone remembers their place." Robotnik said.

I sighed. He has 'rules' I need to follow. He also told me I will never see Manic or freedom ever again. This was my home. I was trapped.

"Do you want to know how long it has been?" Robotnik asked.

"Yes sir." I replied softly.

"Two months." Robotnik said.

I looked at him shock. Two months. Has it really been two months? Two long and hard months. I felt tears in my eyes.

"And where is Manic. Your beloved prince." Robotnik said smiling, teasing me.

Where was Manic? Has… has he abandoned me?

"I don't know." I cried.

"He has left you." Robotnik said.

I shook my head.

"No, he is coming." I told him.

Robotnik chuckled. I was holding onto hope, even if it is small.

"He will come." I whispered.

"Sky." Robotnik said as he walked out.

The door was closed and I sighed as I sat the bread down. Sky started beating into me. There was nothing I could do so I didn't fight back. I protected myself as best as I could. Sky kicked me into the back wall and I cried out in pain as I dropped to the ground, landing on my side. Sky walked over, placing her foot on my head and I moan.

"Stop." I begged softly.

Sky moved her foot and started kicking me. Then she stopped and walked out. I laid there. I didn't want to move. I feel like I would have at least three broken or cracked rips. My arm feels like it is broken, again. I felt tears in my eyes. Manic will come for me. I won't give up. That's what Robotnik wants me to do. I won't fall for it. I will wait for as long as I have to. I will be saved. I closed my eyes. Manic will come.


	17. Chapter 17

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it to the base and I quickly scan the area. It was heavily guarded. Sonia and Sonic walked next to me and Sonia sighed.

"This is going to be hard." Sonia said.

"We need to split up." Sonic said.

"Bad idea." I told him. "Sonia should stay with you." I told Sonic.

"And let you go alone?" Sonic asked.

I nodded.

"It's easy. I get in and find Midnight." I explained.

Sonic sighed.

"I can handle things on my own." I told them.

"Just be careful." Sonic said.

"You can't be serious." Sonia said shock.

"Yes, we can force on taking this place down." Sonic told Sonia who sighed.

"I'll be fine Sonia." I told her.

"Just be careful." Sonia told me.

I smiled, then nod.

"See you soon." I said heading off.

I ran to the side and cut a hole in. I smile. This was going to be easy. I started running, learning my way around. I have a few ideas on where Midnight is. No way she is in a normal cell. Robotnik would do everything so I don't find her. I found a lift and headed down. This was the right way. I can feel it. I came to a corridor and started walking. There were a lot of doors here. I stop at one, hearing soft crying. Midnight. Grabbing a sword, turning it on, I cutting the door's locked and hinges, watching the door drop. I then saw her lying at the back, covered in bruise and cuts. I ran over, turning the sword off and put it back. I drop by Midnight.

"No more." Midnight cried.

I sighed. Her clothes were ripped and covered in blood. Her blood.

"Midnight." I said.

Midnight looked at me shock.

"M-M-Manic." Midnight whispered.

I pulled her into my arms. Midnight the breaks down in tears.

"Manic." Midnight cried.

"I'm here." I told her.

"It's all my fault." Midnight cried.

I sighed.

"No it isn't." I told her. "Come on." I said, standing up with Midnight in my arms, holding her bridal style.

Midnight cried out in pain as she clung to me. What did Robotnik do to her? I started running, I had to get out and fast. Before someone finds us.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I can't believe Manic found me. I knew he would come. Deep down I knew it. He finally found me. I was still in pain from the last beating. I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't heal.

"Hang on." Manic said as he got into the lift.

We started going up.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Luck." Manic replied.

I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"It hurts." I whispered.

"What happened?" Manic asked worried.

"I'll explain later." I told him as I open my eyes.

Manic nodded. We got out and head off. I sighed. This place was like a maze. We then ran into SWATbots and I looked at them shock as Manic ran back.

"Put me down." I told Manic who nodded as he sat me down. I lean against the wall as the group of SWATbots came around. Manic turns around and I saw three swords in his back. He has mine. Manic grabbed two, turning them on and run towards the SWATbots. I moan in pain as I started scanning my injuries. I still believe I have some broke rips when Sky kicked me. I looked at Manic who finished the last SWATbot off. I slowly walked over, limping. My left leg hurts a little. At least it isn't broken and I can still walk, it's just going to hurt a lot.

"Midnight." Manic said, grabbing me and I sighed.

"I'm okay." I told him. "Hurts to walk but I can handle it." I admitted. Manic grabbed my hand.

I moaned. I will fight through this. We started running. I held back the pain. I had to get out of here. We came to a hole and I chuckle. Then Sonic runs over and smiles.

"Come on." Sonic told us.

We ran out and I sighed with relief. I was free. I looked at the sky and smile. It was good to be free again. We came to the van to see Sonia waiting.

"Thank goodness." Sonia said.

I dropped by the van. Everything hurts.

"Midnight." Manic said worried.

"I'll be fine once I sleep." I told him and Manic nodded.

Then the base exploded and I smile.

"Come on, let's go home." Sonic said.

I smiled. Home. Manic walks over and picked me up bridal style, then carried me into the van. I was laid on a bed and I sighed.

"Those wounds look bad." Sonia said, walking over.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

We started moving and I smiled as I closed her eyes. I still couldn't sleep, but I have to try. I feel so weak.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I looked at Midnight worried and sighed. I looked at Manic who was smiling.

"Don't worry Sonia, she will be fine." Manic told me.

I nodded. We then stop and Sonic walks over.

"I saw some ships so I'm using the trees to keep us hidden." Sonic explained.

"Good." Sonia said, looking at Midnight.

"Is she asleep?" Sonic asked.

"Slowly getting there." Manic replied. "You'll see when she is in a deep sleep." Manic told us.

"But her wounds." I whispered.

Manic smiled.

"Don't worry." Manic said.

We stayed hidden for a while. Sonic and I were curious on why Manic was so calm when it came to Midnight's wounds. We then saw gold light and walked to Midnight. Most of her body was covered by this light. Manic smiled.

"This is her ability." Manic told us.

"Wow." I whispered.

"So that's what it looks like." Sonic said.

Manic nodded. Then the light disappear and all her wounds were gone. It truly was amazing.

"I remember her first telling me about it. She was hurt and I was worried. She was so calm about it. She explained to me about her family and powers." I explained and Sonic sighed.

"We better get going." Sonic said walking off.

"She will be fine, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll wake her before we get back to the hideout." Manic replied.

I nodded as I walked off. I sat with Sonic and we head off. I sighed.

"Let's head home." I said.

Sonic nodded.

"Are you okay sis?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we finally found Midnight." I replied.

"Same." Sonic replied. "I'm sure we won't be so careless next time." Sonic said.

"I just hope she is okay. I mean, seeing Sky like that really hurt her." I explained.

"We will find out." Sonic replied.

I nodded.

"True." I whispered, then sighed as I looked back.

Manic was smiling. He was happy and Midnight is safe, that all that matters at the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

-Midnight P.O.V.-

We made it back to the base. I felt better now I had that sleep. Manic took my hand and leaded me out. Then Chloe ran over and I smiled as Chloe gave me a hug. I smiled as I wrap my arms around her.

"Thank goodness you are okay." Chloe cried as Cyrus walked over. "I have been so worried." Chloe then cried and I sighed.

"I'm just glad you are okay Chloe." I told her.

Cyrus smiled.

"She has been a great help around the base." Cyrus said.

I looked at him, that at Chloe.

"It is good have you back." Cyrus admitted.

"It's good to be back and out of the damn place." I whispered.

"So what happened?" Manic asked.

I sighed. I can't lie to them, as much as I don't want to tell them the truth. I have to. I take a deep breath.

"At first, I was put in a cage. A small one. It was hard to move. After that, I was carried to that cell and been there since. Robotnik dropped by for a few visit. Sky… Sky…" I start to explained, then closed my eyes. "Sky." I whispered.

"We know." I heard Chloe said.

"She was sent in and beat me as you can see." I whispered as I open my eyes.

Manic crossed his arms and I sighed.

"You're safe now." Chloe said.

I smiled as I rest my forehead on top of Chloe's head. She was right, I'm free now. I let Chloe as Chloe walked back.

"Come on." Chloe said, grabbing my hand, then dragged me off.

I sighed as I looked back. Manic didn't follow. We walked into what I believe is Chloe's room. Chloe pulls out my bag and handed it over.

"Here, you should get dress." Chloe told me.

I looked at my clothes. My shirt was barely hanging on, still coving my bust and my pants well more shorts now.

"Yeah, I should." I said, grabbing out a set of clothes.

I quickly got change. Once change, Manic walked in and over.

"How are you feeling?" Manic asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Making sure." Manic said.

Chloe wrapped her arms around my arm.

"I got her." Chloe said.

Manic nodded, walking out. I looked at Chloe who was smiling. I smiled as I pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I thought you were gone." Chloe whispered.

I looked down at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"When Manic came back and told me about you and Sky, I thought I was alone." Chloe explained.

"I'm sorry Chloe." I whispered.

"It's not your fault." Chloe said.

"I got careless. I let my guard down, seeing Sky. If only I didn't react the way I did. I would have gotten away with Sonia." I explained.

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Chloe told me.

I nodded. She is right. I sighed, but Sky. She was gone. There has to be a way to bring her back. Chloe lets me go and I sighed.

"Stay here." I told her as I walked out.

I saw Manic with my swords.

"Here." Manic said.

I grabbed them.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Look, I promise Sonia I would help out a bit more. We have a job." Manic started as he looked away.

"Go." I told him.

Manic looked at me.

"I'll rest here with Chloe." I added.

"Okay." Manic said, then kiss me on the cheek.

"Be careful." I told him.

Manic nodded, then ran off. I sighed as I walked to Cyrus. Cyrus smiled.

"Hey, how can I help you?" Cyrus asked.

"Can you print of some blueprints?" I asked.

"I can." Cyrus replied. "What do you need?" Cyrus then asked.

"I heard rumours that Robotnik has made a portable roboticizer." I said.

"Yeah, it's in what looks like a large van." Cyrus replied, pulling images up.

"I want the blueprints, but more importantly. I want the blueprints to the roboticizer." I told him.

Cyrus looked at me confused.

"Don't ask, just do it." I told him. "Please." I whispered.

Cyrus nodded.

"Of course. I'll get it done." Cyrus said.

For years I have been studying how this damn roboticizer works. I need more information on it. Once Cyrus got what I wanted, I walked to Chloe's room who was lying on the bed. Chloe looked at me as I sat at the desk.

"Working on something new?" Chloe asked.

"You could say that." I replied, scanning the blueprints.

"With a high IQ you have, I'm sure you can figure it out." Chloe said.

I looked at her. She was half asleep.

"Rest, I'll fill you in later." I told her.

Chloe nodded, closing her eyes. I looked at the blueprints with a pencil in my hand. I have a lot of work to do.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was standing by the van. We had a small job. Now that Robotnik as these new portable roboticizer, we have been trying to take down all the factories that are set to make them. These one work faster than a normal roboticizer. We have to stop Robotnik and fast. I looked at Sonia who was staring at the factory.

"I can't believe this." Sonia said.

I looked at the factory.

"He is getting stronger." Sonic said, walking over. "Which isn't good." Sonic added.

"We just have to be stronger." I told them.

They looked at me confused.

"Three years I was away, Midnight and I have been watching Robotnik closely. After all, Midnight has an IQ of 300. She is working on a way to stop him." I explained.

"Really?" Sonic asked shock.

I nodded.

"Yeah, she is more of a threat than Robotnik realise." I told them, then took a deep breath.

"Your fighting skills." Sonia whispered.

I looked at her.

"You are fast, quick and you take down large groups of SWATbots so easy." Sonia explained.

I looked at the factory.

"You have to be quick, Midnight taught me that." I told her.

I heard Sonia sighed and looked at her as Sonic walked next to her.

"Well then, this should be easy." Sonic said.

I shook my head.

"Let's get this done already." I told them.

I had to get back to Midnight. I have a feeling she has a plan.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I woke up to see Midnight working. She has always been like that when she works on stuff. I got up and sighed. Midnight looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey." Midnight whispered as I walked over.

"How is it going?" I asked.

"Slow." Midnight replied.

"Are you working on turning Sky back?" I asked.

Midnight sighed, then nod. I knew it. She blames herself for what happened six years ago.

"You know, what happened six years ago, it wasn't your fault." I told her.

Midnight stopped working.

"And Sky, that isn't your fault either." I then told her.

Midnight sighed.

"I stayed away too long." Midnight said. "I have to do this." Midnight told me as she got back to work.

I sighed.

"I'll get you something to drink." I said walking out, leaving her alone.

I know she works better alone. I still worry. Then Cyrus walked over and I smiled.

"How is Midnight?" Cyrus asked.

"Fine, just getting her some water." I replied, walking off.

Cyrus followed.

"Well Manic, Sonia and Sonic are on their way back. They took down the factory without any drama." Cyrus told me as we walked into the kitchen area.

"That's good." I said.

"Yeah, I thought you can let Midnight know." Cyrus told me.

"I will." I told him.

"Okay then, take care." Cyrus said walking off.

I got myself and Midnight a glass of water. I walked back and sat the glass by her. Midnight smiled as she stop working and grabbed it.

"Thanks." Midnight said.

She then took a sip and sat it back down, going back to work.

"Also Manic is on his way back." I told her. "They took the factory without any drama." I added.

Midnight smile grew.

"That's good." Midnight said.

I giggled.

"What is that for?" Midnight asked.

"Nothing." I replied, sitting on the bed.

"I'm almost done." Midnight said.

She then stopped, grabbing the glass of water and took a mouth full. She then sat it back down and got back to work. I smiled. It would be nice to have Sky back. I miss her so much.

"Don't worry Chloe, we will get Sky back." Midnight told me.

"That would be nice." I whispered.

Midnight smiled.

"I know." Midnight said.

I smiled, it was nice to have Midnight back too.

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to the hideout. Nothing went wrong during the mission, thank goodness. I got out as Cyrus walked over.

"Hey you three." Cyrus greeted as Sonic and Sonia walked over.

"How are things here?" Sonic asked.

"Great, nothing happened if that is what you are wondering." Cyrus replied. "Chloe and Midnight are in Chloe's room." Cyrus told me.

"Thanks." I said walking off.

I walked into the room and the pair looked at me shock. Midnight quickly rolled up what looked like blueprints.

"Manic, it's good to see you." Midnight said, standing up with the blueprints in her left hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A new project." Midnight replied, hiding the blueprints behind her back, smiling. "Nothing for you to worry about Manic." Midnight told me.

"Really now?" I asked.

Midnight nodded.

"Yup, I'll be in our room." Midnight said walking out.

Chloe chuckled and I followed Midnight. Midnight looked at me as she puts the blueprints behind her.

"Lock the door." Midnight told me.

I looked at her worried, but nod as I did that. Midnight walked to the bed and lay out the blueprints. I walked over. It was to Robotnik's new portable roboticizer.

"Midnight." I said shock.

"This is what I am working on." Midnight told me. "A… a de-roboticizer." Midnight whispered.

"Will it work?" I asked curious.

"I don't know, I only just started working on it." Midnight replied, rolling the blueprint up. "I don't want Sonia and Sonic finding out. I still have a lot of work to do. I don't want to give them false hope." Midnight explained as she walked to the desk.

She sat them down and took a deep breath.

"I understand." I told her.

Midnight turn to face me.

"So how did the mission go?" Midnight asked.

I took the swords off, sitting them on the desk.

"Well." I replied.

Midnight smiled as she walked back.

"Good, I have been worried." Midnight said, leaning against the wall. "After all, if Robotnik got you again, you would be roboticize before I could save you." Midnight told me as I walked over. "I saved you once after all." Midnight added.

I smiled, placing my hands on her hips.

"How could I ever forget?" I asked.

Midnight smiled as she looked down. I placed a finger under her chin, pushing it up and smile. I then kiss her, wrapping my arms around her and pull her closer. Midnight went red. I broke the kiss and rest my forehead on hers.

"Not here." Midnight told me.

"Why not? The door is lock. No one can hear us." I told her.

Midnight sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Manic?" Midnight asked.

"Love me." I replied.

Midnight smiled.

"I will always love you Manic." Midnight said.

I smiled.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was in the kitchen, making lunch when Chloe walked in with two glass cups. She sits them down and I smiled.

"How are you Chloe?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Chloe replied.

Then Sonia walked in and sighed.

"We should rest up Sonic." Sonia told me.

"Soon sis." I said.

Sonia nodded.

"Hey Chloe." Sonia said.

Chloe smiled.

"Hey." Chloe whispered. "I'll talk to you two later. I'm going to see if Cyrus needs any help." Chloe said running off.

I chuckled.

"Kids." I said.

Sonia smiled.

"Get some rest Sonic." Sonia said walking off.

I chuckled. I wasn't even tired and she was telling me to rest. I hope Manic is getting some rest. He did a lot in the mission. He has earned it.

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I was working on finding out what Robotnik is up to when Chloe runs over. I looked at her and smiled. Chloe always helps me when I need it.

"Hey Chloe." I greeted.

"Can I do anything?" Chloe asked.

"No, just trying to find something." I replied. "Why don't you get some rest?" I asked her.

"I have already." Chloe replied.

"I see, that's good." I said smiling.

I guess there is no use telling her off.

"It might be a while, but if you want to stick around, you can." I told her.

"Okay." Chloe said smiling.

"How did Midnight go with her new project?" I asked.

"Well, but she doesn't Sonic and Sonia finding out. We have to keep this between us until Midnight says so." Chloe told me.

"Of course." I told her.

"Thanks." Chloe said and I smiled.

"It is the least I can do. I hope she gets it working." I explained.

"Me too." Chloe whispered.

I sighed. Sky.

"Don't worry Chloe, I know Midnight can do it." I told her.

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, she can." Chloe said.

I smiled. We have to have hope. We can't give up now. We have come too far to give up.


	20. Chapter 20

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was lying in Manic's arms, thinking about everything. I looked at Manic who was asleep. I looked on the floor by the bed to see my clothes. I slowly moved out of Manic's arms and out of bed. I quickly grabbed my clothes, putting them on and walked to the desk. I moved the swords and grab the blueprints. I was close. I started working again. This has to work. I took deep breath and kept working. I lost track of time. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and look back to see Manic awake.

"Hey." Manic whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"How long have you been at this?" Manic asked.

"I don't know. I didn't keep track of time." I replied as I went back to work.

Manic wrapped his arms around me and I stop, then look back at him. Manic looked at me worried.

"I think you need a break then." Manic told me.

"I need to get this done Manic." I told him.

Manic sighed.

"The sooner, the better." I told him.

Manic nodded.

"I'll get you some breakfast." Manic said walking off.

I smiled as I went back to work. I am close. I can feel it. I read over everything again. So close, but I am missing something. Something seemed off. I went back to work. I have to go over a few more things.

"Midnight!" I heard Chloe call.

I looked over as Chloe ran in.

"What is it?" I asked as I moved back a bit.

Chloe sat on my lap.

"How is it going?" Chloe asked.

"Slow, but I am close. I think." I replied.

"I hope so. It will be really cool." Chloe admitted. "Cyrus said we could bring back a lot of Freedom Fighters." Chloe added.

"Yeah, another step closer to ending this stupid war. Things will be like it used to be." I said smiling. "Like dad told me." I whispered.

"It will be amazing." Chloe said.

I nodded as Manic walked back with breakfast.

"Here you go." Manic said, handing the bowl over.

I started eating. Chloe smiles.

"How are you Chloe?" Manic asked.

"Great." Chloe replied.

"That's good." Manic said.

I smiled. Chloe got up and runs out.

"She is a good kid." I said.

Manic nodded.

"She is." Manic said.

I smiled.

"I should get back to work." I whispered as I sat the bowl down, then went back to work.

"Just take it easy." Manic told me.

I nodded. Manic walked out and I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Once I get this done, we need a portable roboticizer and tools. I don't know if we should get Sonia and Sonic involve. This is such a huge risk. They will help though.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was in the kitchen, making breakfast when Sonia walked in. I looked at her and Sonia smiled.

"Hey Sonic." Sonia whispered.

"Hey." I whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Sonia asked.

"I'm fine." I replied as I went back to breakfast.

"That's good." Sonia said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

Then Manic walked in and I looked at him.

"Oh hey." I whispered.

"Hey." Manic said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired." Manic replied.

"Take it easy." I told him.

Manic nodded.

"How is Midnight?" Sonia asked.

"Fine." Manic replied. "She just is working on a project." Manic said as he walks off.

I looked at Sonia who shrugs. I followed Manic to his room. Midnight and Manic looks at me shock.

"Sonic." Manic said.

"So what are you two working on?" I asked as Sonia walked in.

Manic looked at Midnight who sighed.

"Well, just a small project." Midnight replied.

I saw the blueprints. Midnight grabbed it and sighed as I walked closer with Sonia. Midnight laid the blue prints down. I looked at Midnight shock, then looked at Sonia.

"It's… it's…" Sonia whispered.

"A de-roboticizer." Manic said.

"Well it is meant to be." Midnight added as she went back to work.

"That's amazing." Sonia said.

Midnight sighed.

"I still have a lot of work to do. Plus, I need to get a portable roboticizer and tools." Midnight explained.

"That will be hard." Manic said.

"Yeah, that would be hard." I said.

"But if it works." Sonia started.

Manic smiled.

"We can hit back hard." Manic said.

I smiled.

"Yeah." Midnight whispered.

"Wow, this will be great." Sonia said.

"Look, I haven't done something like this before. It is a huge risk. I don't even know if it will work." Midnight explained. "It will be a while before I want to try it on someone." Midnight explained.

Sonia nodded.

"Right." Manic said.

"Well when you are ready to get supplies, let me know." I told her.

Midnight nodded. Manic smile and I walked out, leaving Midnight to work. A de-roboticizer, that would be amazing. And Uncle Chuck. I sighed as I walked to Cyrus and Chloe.

"So I assume you know the plan now." Cyrus said.

I nodded.

"Any idea where we can get a portable roboticizer?" I asked.

"Not yet, we are working on it." Cyrus replied.

"Okay, let me know when you do." I told them as Sonia walked over.

"Do you think this de-roboticizer will work?" Sonia asked.

"I do." I replied.

"Midnight does have a IQ of 300. She can do this." Chloe told us. "I believe in her." Chloe added.

"And so should you." Cyrus told us.

I nodded. They were right. I believe in Midnight. She can do this. Sonia walked off and I sighed.

"Think of the people we can bring back." I said smiling.

"Yeah, we can win this war and for the first time in a long time, I truly believe it." Cyrus admitted.

I nodded.

"So do I." I admitted.

"Then we can find your mother." Cyrus said.

I smiled.

"Yeah and get rid of Robotnik." I told him.

"Then we can rebuild." Cyrus added.

"We have a lot of work to do when it comes to rebuilding." Chloe said. "I'll see if Midnight can work on reprogramming SWATbots to do a lot of heavy lifting." Chloe explained as she walked off.

"That Midnight." Cyrus said smiling.

I smile. I was so wrong about her. I am glad Manic found her, well Midnight found him. She is part of this family now. I have to protect her.

"Sonic." Cyrus said.

"Just think, since Midnight is dating Manic, in a way she is my sister." I said.

"Sister-in-law." Cyrus said walking off.

I chuckled. Yeah, this I can get used to.


	21. Chapter 21

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I woke up to Sonic calling my name. I sighed as I got up and walked out as Sonic walked over.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Manic and I are going out to get a few things for Midnight." Sonic told me.

"I see." I whispered.

"We will be back soon." Sonic said walking off.

I sighed. I went to check on Midnight. I walked in and Midnight stopped as she looked at me.

"Hey." Midnight greeted.

She went back to work.

"How are you going?" I asked, walking over.

"I'm fine, getting somewhere." Midnight replied.

"Do… do you really think this will work?" I asked.

"It has to." Midnight replied. "And I believe it will." Midnight added.

I smiled.

"It's just… we lost so many friends, people we care about because of Robotnik." I said.

Midnight sighed.

"We have, but things will get better. We will hit Robotnik back hard." Midnight told me.

I looked at her.

"He won't get away with any of this. He will pay." Midnight added.

I nodded. Then Chloe walks in with a glass of water.

"Oh, hi Sonia." Chloe greeted as she sits the water down on the desk.

"Thanks Chloe." Midnight said smiling.

Chloe smiled back.

"I'll leave you to it." I said walking out.

I sighed. This war feels like it has been going on forever. Can we truly win it? Cyrus walked over and smile.

"Hey Sonia, are you okay?" Cyrus asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you?" Cyrus asked.

I sighed.

"Just a lot to take in at the moment." I told him as I walked off.

It was a lot to take in. A de-roboticizer. That would be a huge impact to the war. Midnight then walked over with a worried look.

"So what is it?" Midnight asked.

"Just got a lot on my mind." I replied.

Midnight sighed.

"It is like that, but things will change. Things will get better. It doesn't feel like that now, I know, but it will." Midnight told me.

I smiled.

"Yeah, it will." I said. "Take care." I said walking off.

I looked back to see Midnight heading to her room. I smiled. Things will get better. I know it will.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was standing by the portable roboticizer we took from Robotnik's base. Manic was grabbing a few more tools while I watch the portable roboticizer. I hope things are going well. Then Manic walks over with a large tool box.

"Okay, last one." Manic said, sitting the tool box down.

"I hope Midnight can work this." I said.

Manic nodded.

"We better head back." Manic said.

I nod. We started to head back. I looked at Manic who was going over the list.

"Double checking?" I asked.

"Yup and we have everything." Manic replied.

"Great, let's get to the base." I said.

Manic nodded. We made it back to be greeted by Sonia. Manic looks at her worried. We got out and walked over to her.

"How did it go?" Sonia asked.

"Well." I replied.

"Good." Sonia said.

"I'll let Midnight know we are back." Manic said walking off.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sonia who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonia replied. "I'm going for a walk." Sonia added as she walks off.

I sighed as I watched her walk off. I hope she stays safe. I sighed as Manic and Midnight walked over. Midnight had the blueprints.

"Oh hey Sonic." Midnight greeted.

"Hey." I said.

"Where's Sonia?" Manic asked.

"She went for a walk." I replied.

Midnight sighed.

"I hope she is okay." Midnight said, walking into the portable roboticizer.

"She seems distracted." Manic whispered.

I sighed.

"Yeah, she does." I said.

"If she isn't back in ten, we should go out and look for her." Manic told me.

I nodded.

"Got it." I said.

Manic walks into the portable roboticizer and I sighed as I walked off. Cyrus walked over and I smile.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey Sonic, how did it go?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, we didn't run into any trouble." I replied.

"That's good." Cyrus said.

"Have you notices anything weird about Sonia lately?" I asked.

"She said it was a lot to take in. She seemed like she has a lot on her mind." Cyrus replied.

I sighed.

"That worries me." I whispered.

"Where is she?" Cyrus asked.

"She went for a walk." I replied.

"That isn't good. I hope she is okay." Cyrus said.

I sighed, I don't like this feeling.

"Yeah, I'm worried." I admitted.

"I hope she stays safe." Cyrus said walking off.

I took a deep breath. I hope she doesn't get hurt.

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I walked into the portable roboticizer, soon to be the de-roboticizer, to see Midnight working hard and Manic helping when he can.

"Hey Chloe." Midnight greeted.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. Just keep track of time for me." Midnight replied.

"Uh sure." I said. "Why?" I then asked.

"Sonia went out for a walk, we are worried." Manic told me.

"Oh I see." I said, then sighed. "Something was wrong, I could tell. She seemed… I don't know how to say it." I explained.

"She is under a lot of stress." Manic said.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I whispered. "I'll leave you two to it." I said walking out.

I then sighed. Maybe I should do more to help. I head off. Sonia can't be that far on foot. I'm sure I can find her myself. Midnight has enough to worry about with the de-roboticizer. It was the least I could do. I walked out onto the street and head off. It didn't take long to find her. She was standing by a building, looking at the sky. I ran over and Sonia looks at me shock.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Sonia asked.

"Manic and Midnight said you were out, they are worried." I replied.

Sonia sighed as we started walking.

"I just needed a moment." Sonia admitted.

"This war has been going on for so long, it is hard to believe we could have a way to hit back hard." I said.

Sonia nodded.

"Yeah." Sonia whispered.

We walk down a back alley. I looked at Sonia worried.

"Who did you first lose to Robotnik?" I asked.

Sonia stopped and I walked in front of her.

"Lady Windermere, she was... well my foster mother. Robotnik took her. She told me to run." Sonia explained.

I sighed, taking her hand. Sonia looked at me shock and I sighed.

"When I was eight, I lost my parents to Robotnik. Midnight and Sky, they saved me. They took me in." I told her. "Then, six years ago we had an incident. Three of our friends were taken by Robotnik and roboticizer as well as losing Sam, Sky's little brother. Sky and Midnight got into a huge fight. Midnight walked off and that was the last I saw of her for six years. Sky then ran off three years ago. I knew she wasn't coming back. Deep down I knew it. I was alone." I explained.

"Chloe." Sonia said worried.

I looked at her.

"But you are lucky, you have Sonic and Manic. Sure Manic left for three years, but you still had Sonic as well as Cyrus and the other Freedom Fighters. I lost everything." I told her.

Sonia pulled me into a hug.

"And when Manic told me the truth about Sky and Midnight was grabbed. I felt like I was alone again." I admitted.

"You will never be alone again." Sonia whispered.

"I know, but that is how I feel." I told her and Sonia sighed.

"Come on, let's head back." Sonia said as she lets me go.

I nodded. Then I saw five SWATbots and I quickly turn around to see five more. We were surrounded. I looked at Sonia who has a keyboard. The power of her medallion.

"Chloe, stay close to me." Sonia told me.

I nodded. This was going to suck.


	22. Chapter 22

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was standing with Midnight, waiting for Sonia and Chloe. Midnight was worried. She had no idea Chloe would run off like that. Then Sonia ran in, carrying an unconscious Chloe. Sonia was hurt. We ran over and Sonia handed Chloe to Midnight over.

"I don't know what happened. She passed out." Sonia explained.

"I got her." Midnight said walking off.

Sonia moaned in pain as Sonic walked over.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked worried.

"Chloe and I were attack." Sonia replied.

"Come on sis." Sonic said walking off.

Sonia followed. I sighed as I head off to check on Midnight and Chloe. I walked into mine and Midnight's room and saw Midnight by Chloe.

"How is she?" I asked worried.

"She is weak. She used her power too much. I have seen this before." Midnight explained.

I sighed.

"All she needs is some rest. She will be fine." Midnight added.

"Good. I was worried." I said.

"How is Sonia?" Midnight asked worried.

"She will be fine. Sonic is with her now." I told her.

"That's good." Midnight whispered.

"I know what you are thinking." I said.

Midnight looked at Chloe.

"We did the right think waiting." I told her.

"Did we?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, we did." I replied.

"I better get back to work. I'm almost done." Midnight said as she goes to walk off, but I grabbed her.

I quickly pulled her into a kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist. I then break the kiss and Midnight rest her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I said.

Midnight smiled.

"I love you too Manic." Midnight said.

I let her go and Midnight looked at me as she took a step back.

"I should get back to work." Midnight said walking off.

I chuckled. I head off to check on Sonia. I found her with Sonic and Cyrus.

"I'm fine." Sonia said.

Sonic sighed.

"Are you sis?" I asked, walking over.

Sonia looked at me.

"Yeah, I am Manic." Sonia replied. "How is Chloe? Will she be okay?" Sonia asked worried.

"She will be fine. She just needs some rest." I replied.

Sonia sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Sonia said.

Sonic sighed.

"So what happened? Is it like last time." Sonic asked.

"Yeah, she just used her power too much." I replied.

"Well at least she is going to be fine." Sonia said.

I nodded.

"So where is Midnight?" Sonia asked.

"She is working on the de-roboticizer." I replied. "I'm going to check on her, talk to you three later." I said walking off.

I made it back to see Midnight working hard. She said she is almost done. Well so she hopes. I know she will be done soon. I just hope she doesn't overdo it.

-Sonic P.O.V-

I was with Cyrus and Sonia. I sighed as Sonia walked off. I guess she wanted to get some rest. I looked at Cyrus.

"She will be fine." Cyrus told me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I know she will be but I worry." I said. "Any news on Robotnik?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll keep you updated." Cyrus replied.

I sighed.

"Go and get some rest Sonic." Cyrus told me.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied.

"Just go and lay down. I'll come and get you if anything changes." Cyrus explained.

I sighed. Maybe I should rest, but I can't, can I?

"Go." Cyrus told me.

I walked off. I know Manic and the others will wake me when the de-roboticizer is ready. I'll just take it easy for a while. Maybe get some sleep.

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I slowly woke up and moaned in pain as I looked around. I don't remember what happened. I got up and slowly walked out. Sonia walked over and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sonia asked worried.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"That's good. I was worried." Sonia said.

I moaned in pain.

"I overdid it again." I whispered.

"Will you be okay?" Sonia asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I replied. "Are you okay?" I asked worried.

Sonia nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Sonia replied.

looked at her.

"Midnight is working on the de-roboticizer if you want to see her." Sonia said walking off.

I head off to see Midnight. I saw Manic waiting outside the soon to be de-roboticizer. Manic smiles.

"Hey Chloe, how are you?" Manic asked as I walked over.

"I'm fine." I replied as Midnight walked out.

"Still need a lot more training I see." Midnight said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I stopped using my ability three years ago." I admitted.

"Chloe." Midnight said.

I looked at her.

"I had no reason to use them." I told her.

Midnight nodded.

"Right." Midnight said. "That is going to change though." Midnight added as she walked back into the de-roboticizer.

It was going to change. Now I am with the Underground, I am going to need to use my power more.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

Manic smiled.

"You just get some rest Chloe! We will worry about that later!" I heard Midnight yelled.

I sighed. I was still tired.

"Go on." Manic said.

I nodded as I walked off. No use standing around here. I made my way to my room. I'll start training soon. I'll get stronger.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was done, I think. I had a few more things to go over to make sure nothing goes wrong. I mean, I don't know what will happen. This is the first time working on something like this. I can't afford to make mistakes. I can't. Manic walks in and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Manic asked worried.

"Yeah, just got a few things I need to go over." I replied. "I can't afford anything to go wrong." I admitted.

"Everything will work out." Manic told me and I sighed.

"I hope so." I said as I stopped.

Manic walked over and wrap his arms around me. I sighed as I lean back.

"I'm worried though. I have never worked on anything like this." I admitted.

"I know you are. I can see it in your eyes." Manic said.

I looked at him.

"But I believe in you." Manic said.

I smiled. Manic kiss me on the side of the head.

"We are almost done here. There is one more thing I need to do." I told him.

Manic nodded.

"Okay then." Manic said.

I smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was heading to check on Manic and Midnight for an update on the de-roboticizer. I walked over to see Cyrus, Chloe and Sonia already there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Midnight walked out and took a deep breath.

"I think I am done. I'm not too sure." Midnight told us.

"That's great." Cyrus said.

Midnight shook her head.

"Look I'm not going to lie. This might not work. I've never work on something this big. I don't know if it will work or what will happen. I'm scared" Midnight told us.

"It's going to be okay." I said.

Midnight looked at me.

"So who should we get done first?" Sonia asked as Manic walks next to Midnight.

That was a tricky question. As Midnight said, this might not work so the first person we try it on, it would be dangerous.

"That is a good question." Midnight whispered.

"I think we should get Argus. He could help us find mother faster and would be a great help." Manic said.

I looked at him.

"Just a thought." Manic added.

"A good one." Sonia added.

I nodded.

"Okay then, we have to find a way to get Argus to the de-roboticizer. We will meet west from the base. Not far." I explained.

"I could use my ability to carry him there." Chloe suggested.

"That would work." Midnight said.

I nodded.

"Okay, so let's get to work." I said.

"The only way to find out where Argus is by going into one of Robotnik's base and look for him that way." Manic explained.

"True." Cyrus said.

"Manic, Midnight, you two take the de-roboticizer while I take Sonia and Chloe to get Argus." I explained.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sonia said.

Manic nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." I said.

We head off. I went to the van with Chloe and Sonia.

"Are you sure you can do this Chloe?" Sonia asked worried as we head off.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Chloe replied.

"Good." I said.

Sonia sighed. We head to Robotnik's base. I just hope things to plan. We made it to close to the base so we got out and head off on foot. Chloe stayed close to Sonia. We found a way into the base and quickly head off to find a way to find Argus. We came the control room and Sonia went to work. I look at Chloe who looked a little nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe replied.

"Okay, I found him." Sonia said.

I walked over.

"Okay Chloe, ready?" I asked as I looked at Chloe.

"I am." Chloe replied.

We head off. We found Argus alone. Chloe walk ahead and Argus started floating.

"Got him." Chloe said.

I walked next to her.

"We have to be fast." Chloe told me.

"Come on." I said and we head off.

I looked at Argus, floating behind Chloe. We will get him back. Everything is going to work on. I know this will work. I know the de-roboticizer will work.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was helping Midnight set. She was worried. She still doesn't know what will happen. Midnight was going over a few more things before they got back.

"Everything is going to be fine." I told Midnight who looked at me.

"I have a bad feeling though." Midnight said.

"Believe me, this will work." I told her.

Midnight nodded. Then Sonic, Sonia and Chloe runs over. Argus was close behind. Argus was put in the machine and Midnight turned it on. The shield went up and I took a deep breath. This will work. I looked at Midnight to see she has her hands together, staring at the machine. It felt like this went on forever when the machine powered down. Well at least it didn't explode. Then the shield drop and we Argus back to normal. Argus goes to collapse but Midnight caught him in time. I ran over.

"A small side effect." Midnight said.

I nodded.

"What is going on?" Argus asked as he manage to stand up.

"It worked!" Sonia cried.

Midnight had tears in her eyes. It did work.

"Manic, Sonia, Sonic, what are you three doing here?" Argus asked.

Midnight chuckled.

"Argus, how do you feel?" I asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Argus asked confused, then looked at his arm that was around Midnight.

He pulled it back and stared at it.

"Sir, I need to know how you are feeling." Midnight told him.

"Fine, a little light headed, confused." Argus whispered.

"Is that all?" Midnight asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you? You look so familiar." Argus asked.

Midnight sighed.

"Um, my name is Midnight Rose." Midnight replied.

"Rose, of course. You're Allison's daughter." Argus said.

I walked next to Midnight, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"She was the one that build this. The de-roboticizer." I told him.

Argus looked at her shock. Midnight looked down.

"I see." Argus said.

I looked out to see the van and smiled.

"Come on Argus, I'll fill you in on the way home." Sonia told him.

Argus walked out and got in the van with Sonia and Chloe. I assume Sonic is already in it. We closed the back of the de-roboticizer and got in. We head back, following Sonic.

"It worked." Midnight whispered.

"Told you it will." I said.

Midnight leaned back.

"Yeah, you did." Midnight whispered.

We made it back to the base and went to our room. Midnight was tired and so was I. Midnight sat her swords on the desk as Sonic walked in.

"Calling it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we are." I replied. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just checking on you two." Sonic replied. "I'll talk to you later, get some rest." Sonic said walking out.

I locked the door and sat my sword down on the desk. Midnight was lying down. She was on her side. I laid behind her, wrapping my arm over her waist. Midnight looked at me and I smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Midnight whispered as she rolled over to face me.

She then closed her eyes and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was standing by the de-roboticizer. I can't believe it worked. Chloe walked over and I smile.

"I knew Midnight could do it." Chloe said as Cyrus, Argus and Sonic walked over.

"Okay, so your dad, Chuck and who else?" Sonic asked.

"What are you three talking about?" I asked.

"We're going to take the de-roboticizer out. We are finding out who to get." Sonic replies.

"Can… can we get Sky?" Chloe asked.

I looked at her.

"Please." Chloe begged.

"Of course we can." Sonic said.

Chloe smiled. "We need your help with this as well." Sonic added.

Chloe nodded.

"Of course." Chloe said.

I smile.

"What about Manic and Midnight?" I asked.

"They are asleep." Sonic replied.

"Good, we can surprise Midnight with Sky. I know she still blames herself for it." Chloe said.

I nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." Sonic said.

I smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up in Manic's arms and smile. I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and moved to the edge. I had things to do today. I got up and snuck out, leaving Manic alone. Sonia walked over and smiled.

"Hey Midnight." Sonia greeted.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, is Manic up?" Sonia asked.

"No." I replied.

"Stay here." Sonia told me as she walked off.

I sighed. Something was going on. She walked back with Manic who was yawning.

"Okay, what is it?" Manic asked.

I then saw Sonic with another hedgehog. He had light blue fur and blue eyes. Sonic smiles.

"This is her." Sonic said.

I looked at them worried.

"Uncle Chuck, that's Midnight and Manic, my brother." Sonic introduced.

Chuck looked at me. I looked at them confused, then realise what was going on. They took the de-roboticizer out.

"My, you built the de-roboticizer." Chuck said as he walked over to me.

I nod.

"I did." I whispered.

"My name is Chuck." Chuck introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mr Chuck." I said as Cyrus walks out with an older lion.

I took a deep breath as I look at Manic who shrugged.

"Come on dad." Cyrus said as they walk over. "Midnight this is my father, Lionel." Cyrus introduced.

"Midnight, it's nice to meet you." Lionel said as he held his hand out.

I smiled as I shook it.

"Like wise sir." I whispered.

He let my hand go.

"And of course dad, this Manic." Cyrus said.

Manic chuckled. I then saw Chloe who runs off. I chased after her. We came to the de-roboticizer and I sighed. Then Chloe looked behind the de-roboticizer and I looked at her worried. Then I saw Sky. She has pure white fur, her white quills goes down the side like hair, going to her hips with sky blue strips running down the middle of each quill and deep blue eyes. She is also wearing a black tank top, long black pants, red belt, black boots and white gloves with bronze wristbands. I looked at her shock.

"Hey Midnight." Sky said.

I walked back.

"Sky." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

Sky slowly walked over. I didn't know what to do, I stood there.

"Look at you." Sky said, placing her hand on my cheek.

Sky then pulled me into a hug and I started crying into her shoulder.

"You're an idiot!" I cried.

Sky wrapped her arms around me tight.

"I'm sorry. Chloe filled me on what happened." Sky said.

I tighten my grip around her. She was here. It was really her. They got her back.

"I'm the one who should say sorry. It was my fault." I told her.

"Don't do this again. None of this is your fault." Sky told me.

"Yes it is. If I came back sooner, I could have stopped you and if… if I didn't mess up six years ago, none of this would have happened." I explained.

"No Midnight, don't." Sky told me.

I smiled. It was good to have her back.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Sky said.

I nodded as I looked at Sky who wiped my tears away. I then looked back to see Manic and smiles.

"Sorry Manic, this is Sky. Sky, this is Manic." I introduced.

"Right, your boyfriend." Sky said.

I blushed. Sky let me go and I walked back as Manic walked next to me.

"Chloe and Sonic spoke highly of you." Sky said.

"They did." Manic said.

Chloe giggled.

"I'm sure you three have a lot to talk about." Manic said walking off.

I looked at Chloe and Sky, then smiled.

"We are all back together after six years." Chloe said.

Sky chuckled.

"Yeah, it has been so long." Sky whispered.

I nodded. I had a lot of explaining to do to Sky.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was finishing explaining to Chuck about all that has happened since he was taken. It was good to have him back. Chuck was shock on what has happened.

"I see." Chuck said as Sonia and Manic walked over.

"So that's the plan. Once we stop Robotnik, we can start de-roboticizing people." Sonia said.

"We are going to need more than one." Chuck said and Manic sighed.

"Give Midnight some rest before working on the next one. She needs it." Manic told us.

"We will Manic." I told him.

Manic nodded.

"So where is she now?" I then asked.

"Catching up with Sky and Chloe. Those three have a lot to talk about." Manic replied.

"I bet they do." Sonia said.

I smiled. Then Cyrus and Lionel walk over.

"That's it." Cyrus said.

"So when do we take the de-roboticizer out?" Manic asked.

"It will be a while." I replied.

"We all could use some rest." Sonia said.

Manic shook his head.

"I have rested." Manic said.

"Good for you." Sonia said, crossing her arms.

Manic chuckled.

"I'm going for a walk." Manic said walking off.

I sighed. Was it safe to let him go alone? I looked at Sonia who shrugged. Was she thinking the same thing?

"I'm sure he will be fine Sonic." Sonia said walking off.

I sighed.

"You alright sonny?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, a little worried." I replied. "Sonia is right, Manic will be fine." I said.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Chuck said and I nodded.

"Right, I could use a nap." I said walking off.

I saw Manic walk out of his room with his sword and smile. He was going to be fine. I walk into my room and laid down. Everything was falling into place. We will win this war.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was walking around, trying to think of a plan to stop Robotnik. We have the de-roboticizer now. No way Robotnik can win this war. I chuckled. I walked down an alley, it was empty. Good. I just needed time alone. Then I saw a group of SWATbots and sighed as I grabbed my sword. This was easy. I ran over and started taking them down. Then one grabbed me and threw me down the alley. I dropped the sword. I went to get up, but I was hit down. I moan as I looked back to see another SWATbot as everything slowly went black.


	25. Chapter 25

-Dr Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was waiting for what will be the greatest day of my life. I was standing by the roboticizer. Then two SWATbots walks in, carrying Manic who looked at me with pure anger in his eyes. I chuckled as I walked up to him and grab his medallion.

"Let go of me." Manic said with anger in his voice.

"I don't know how you got away last time, but you won't get away this time." I told him as I walked back.

Manic looked away. Manic was carried to the roboticizer and I chuckled. The shield went up and the SWATbots walked back. It was over. I have won. The shield drop and I started laughing, staring at the now roboticize Manic. This war was over.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was waiting for Manic to come back. I was getting worried. He should have been back by now. I looked at Sky who looked at me worried.

"I'm not waiting any longer." I said running out.

I had to find Manic. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. I looked back to see Sky and Chloe following me. I look forward and kept going. I ran down an alley and stop, seeing Manic's sword on the ground. I slowly walked over and grabbed it, turning it off.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I heard Chloe said.

I looked at them as I put Manic's sword with mine.

"We have to go." I told them.

"Lead the way." Sky said.

I started running with Chloe and Sky close behind. Damnit Manic, what the hell where you doing? Knowing Manic, he got cocky. I am going to kill him once I get my hands on him. We found Robotnik's base and I took a deep breath.

"Let's go." Chloe said.

I nodded. We head in and I looked around.

"We will split up." I told them.

We head off. I had to find. I then run into a room and saw Robotnik. I got into shock. Robotnik chuckled as he turned around.

"Midnight Rose, welcome back." Robotnik said.

I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Looking for Manic?" Robotnik asked as he throws the medallion at my feet.

I quickly grabbed it and look at him shock.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Robotnik smiled.

"Tell me!" I shouted.

"Behind you." Robotnik replied.

I slowly turn around to see Manic, then goes into shock as I walked back. I was too late, he was roboticize.

"Manic." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

Manic wrapped his arms around my throat and lifts me off the ground. I gasp for air as I grab his arm. I was too late, again. I started crying.

"You are too late, once again." I heard Robotnik said.

Then Manic's grip tighten and I started kicking like crazy. I couldn't breathe.

"Drop her Manic!" I heard Robotnik shouted.

Manic let me go and I dropped to the ground, coughing like crazy as I gasping for air. I stood up, then Manic started beating into me. I couldn't fight back. I dropped to the ground and cough up blood.

"You are weak." I heard Robotnik said.

I quickly got up and bolted out. I kept running and I didn't look back. I then crashed into someone, knocking them over and landed on them. I looked up to see Sky.

"Midnight, what happened?" Sky asked scared.

"We have to move." I replied.

We quickly got up and head off. Chloe ran over and Sky grabbed her. We ran out and ran away from the base. Once we made it to a safe distance, we stopped and I dropped to my knees.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Manic was roboticize." I replied.

I looked at them and they looked at me worried. I showed them the medallion.

"We have to head back, now." Chloe told us.

I nodded as I stand up. We do.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was looking for Midnight, Sky, Chloe and Manic. I can't see them anywhere. Sky, Chloe and Midnight, who looked beaten, ran in. I ran over to them and Midnight looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

Midnight opened her hand on. It was Manic's medallion.

"He was roboticize." Midnight whispered.

I looked at her shock. I looked back, hearing footsteps to see Chuck, Cyrus, Lionel and Sonia.

"There you are Sonic." Sonia said.

"Where's Manic?" Cyrus asked.

I looked at Midnight who was looking down.

"Manic was roboticize." I told them, looking over.

They looked at me shock.

"We have to get him back." Sonia said.

"Knowing Robotnik, he will have Manic locked up tight." Sky said, crossing her arms.

"No he won't." Midnight said.

I looked at her.

"Robotnik has no idea about the de-roboticizer. He will think he has won. We just need to get Manic back." I explained.

I sighed as I walked off. I knew Manic shouldn't have gone alone. Why didn't go with my gut and went with him. I sighed as Midnight walked over.

"Sonic." Midnight whispered.

"I had a feeling something was going to happen. I wanted to follow him, yet I didn't." I told her.

Midnight sighed as she held out Manic's medallion. I grabbed it and smiled as I put it on Midnight. Midnight looked at me shock and I smiled.

"We are going to get him back so hold onto that till then." I told her.

Midnight nod.

"Right, got it." Midnight whispered.

Then Sonia, Sky and Chloe walked over.

"We have to be quick. We can't risk losing Manic." Sonia told us.

"Let's go." I said.

"I'll get the de-roboticizer." Midnight said running off.

"Sky." Chloe said.

Sky chuckled, then disappeared in a sky blue light.

"Is that her power?" I asked.

"Yup." Chloe replied.

"Okay, we better get the van." Sonia said.

We head off. We were getting Manic back. I looked at Sonia who was driving. We made it to the spot to see Midnight and Sky by the de-roboticizer. We got out and Sky looked back.

"We may have a problem." Sky said.

"What is it?" I asked.

We then saw a ship fly off and I sighed.

"Manic is on that. Sky went in and watched him get on." Midnight explained.

"Damnit." I said, then sighed. "Okay, we need to find out where that ship went." I told them.

"Sky, we need back in." Midnight told her.

Sky placed her hand on Midnight's shoulder, then the pair disappeared in a sky blue light.

"Sonia, get the de-roboticizer back. We can't lose it." I told her.

Sonia nodded as she got in and head off. I looked at Chloe who was leaning against the van.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't shake a feeling." Chloe replied. "We should start the van, have it ready to go." Chloe told me.

I nodded as I got in and started it. I looked back at her to see her close the van. Now what? Then a sky blue light appeared which turned in to Sky and a wounded Midnight.

"Damnit Midnight!" Sky shouted.

"Go!" Chloe shouted, getting in.

I nod and head back to the base. We made it back and I looked back. Midnight was slowly falling unconscious. I walked over and Chloe sighed. I picked her up and took her to hers and Manic's room. She needs to sleep this off. I laid her down and Midnight smiled.

"Thank you." Midnight whispered.

"You're welcome." I said walking off.

I saw Sky standing outside.

"How is she?" Sky asked worried.

"Fine, she is just tired. She will be fine." I explained.

"Thank you." Sky said softly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Helping Midnight." Sky said walking off.

"Wait!" I shouted, running in front of her.

Sky looked at me shock.

"Sorry." I said.

"That's okay… I just… never mind." Sky said.

I looked at her worried.

"Anyway, what to do you want to talk about." Sky said.

"Walk with me." I said and we started walking.

"Okay, talk to me." Sky said.

"What happened three years ago? How did you get roboticize?" I asked.

Sky sighed.

"Robotnik has a collar that took my power. I let my guard down and the next thing I knew, I felt an electric current rush through my body. I was in so much pain and I couldn't escape. SWATbots grabbed and I was taken the roboticizer. I was barely awake. I don't remember going into the machine and that's it. The next thing I knew is being in your arms and Chloe in front of me crying." Sky explained.

I looked at her worried as we stop walking.

"I messed up so badly." Sky admitted, looking at me.

I sighed.

"You're back now." I told her and Sky smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Sky said as she turned to face me. "So what is our next move?" Sky asked.

"I don't know yet. We need a plan. We can't ask recklessly." I told her.

Sky nodded.

"Agreed." Sky said walking off.

I smiled. I better get to work.


	26. Chapter 26

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was with Cyrus, Chloe, Chuck and Lionel, working on a plan to find Manic and to get him back. I looked back as Sky and Sonic walked in and joined us.

"Sky said she can grab Manic and bring him to the de-roboticizer." Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked Sky, worried.

"I am." Sky replied.

"This is dangerous." I said.

Sonic looked at me.

"We just have to be careful and smart about this." Sonic told me.

I nodded. We do, but how? This was crazy. Sky was staring at the plans. She has something in mind, but what?

"What about Midnight?" Cyrus asked.

"She is resting, I personal don't want her to come with this one. We are just getting intel on where Manic is." Sky explained.

"True." Chloe said.

I nodded.

"Okay, so what do we do?" I asked.

"I need to get to the control room." Chloe said. "I can easily hack into Robotnik's system and find what we need." Chloe explained.

"And I can get her there, we will need a distraction." Sky said.

"I'm sure we can do that." Sonic said, looking at me.

I nodded.

"Of course." I said.

"You two be careful." Cyrus told us.

"We will." I said.

Sonic smiled.

"I just need to grab something." Sky said walking off.

I looked at Sonic.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sonic asked.

"I am." I replied.

Sonic smiled.

-Sky P.O.V.-

I walked back into Manic's and Midnight's room to see Midnights till fast asleep. I grabbed her swords and strap, I'm going to need this. I use to have a pair of my own, till Robotnik captured me and roboticize me. I have no idea what happened to them. My guessing they have been destroyed. I heard Midnight moan so I slowly walked over and she looks at me, her eyes half open.

"Sky." Midnight whispered.

"Go back to sleep." I told her.

"Are you going out?" Midnight asked softly.

I nodded.

"Yeah, you just rest, okay." I replied.

"I'll have to make you a new pair so you don't have to take mine." Midnight whispered.

I smiled.

"I would like that." I said.

Midnight closed her eyes.

"I'll do it when I get up. I'll ask Cyrus for help." Midnight whispered.

I kissed Midnight on the forehead. Midnight smiled.

"Of course." I said, then walk out.

She was still weak and needed more rest. Then Cyrus walked over.

"How is she?" Cyrus asked.

"Weak, watch her for me." I replied.

"Of course." Cyrus said.

I walked off. I met up with Sonic, Sonia and Chloe.

"Taking Midnight swords again. She isn't going to like that." Chloe warned me.

"Well she kinder woke when I took them. I don't think she realise what is going on so I hope she doesn't wake up anytime soon." I explained.

"She just needs to rest." Chloe said.

I nodded.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied.

We got into the Underground van. I take a deep breath as we head off. I looked at Chloe who was sitting down.

"This is crazy, but it might work." Sonia said.

"Sky." Chloe whispered.

I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked as I kneeled down so I was eye level with her.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Chloe admitted.

I took a deep breath. This wasn't good. When Chloe gets a feeling, she is always right.

"We just have to be careful." I told her.

Chloe nodded.

"Okay, hang on." Sonic said.

I stood up, grabbing the chair. I also got a bad feeling. That's is why I am glade Midnight is sitting this one out. She had her chance and almost got killed. We weren't even close on finding out Manic's location. No, this time, we won't make a mistake. I will find Manic, for Midnight. I owe her that much.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up alone. I sat up and sighed, my wounds were healed. I got up and sighed as I saw my swords were gone. So it wasn't a dream. Sky has gone out. I walked to the desk and wrote a list of what I need to make Sky a pair as well as Chloe. I then saw the blueprints to the de-roboticizer. I rolled them up and head out to find Cyrus. I found him talking to his father. Lionel saw me first.

"Midnight, are you feeling okay?" Lionel asked worried.

I nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I replied as Cyrus looked at me. "Um, could you get these for me?" I asked, holding the list out.

Cyrus smiled as he grab it and reads it over.

"Easy." Cyrus said walking off.

I take a deep breath.

"What is it?" Lionel asked.

"Just… I have something I want to check out." I replied as I walked off.

I walked to the de-roboticizer. I walked to some creates and laid out the blueprints. I am going to need to make more de-roboticizer. Especially when we kick Robotnik out. It will be up to me to get everyone back to normal. I took a deep breath as Chuck walks over.

"What you doing?" Chuck asked.

"Working on a few things for when this war is over." I replied.

Chuck looked at my blueprints.

"I mean, only I can build this." I explained.

"How many are you going to make?" Chuck asked.

"Before we beat Robotnik, we will stick with just the one, easy to keep one hidden. After, I was thinking at least ten so nine more. Maybe more, I don't know yet." I explained.

Chuck nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Chuck said.

I nodded.

"It will be easy now I have the plans down and got one made." I admitted smiling.

Chuck smiled.

"Just don't overdo it." Chuck told me.

I nodded.

"I know." I said. "I just want to stay busy." I admitted.

"Because of Manic." Chuck said.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, we will have him back before you know it." Chuck told me.

"And then Robotnik will know about the de-roboticizer." I said.

Chuck sighed.

"That is true." Chuck whispered.

"After that, we de-roboticizer just won't leave this base. We have to keep it safe. Away from Robotnik, especially my blueprints." I explained.

Chuck nodded.

"That is a plan." Chuck said as Cyrus and Lionel walked over.

"What is?" Cyrus asked.

"Keep my blueprints for the de-roboticizer safe. When we save Manic, Robotnik will know we have a de-roboticizer. We have to keep both the de-roboticizer and blueprints safe from him." I explained.

Cyrus nodded.

"Yeah, we can't risk losing them." Cyrus said.

I took a deep breath.

"We just have to be careful." Lionel said.

"Yeah, we do." I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Also that list, what are you planning on making?" Cyrus asked.

"Sky needs new swords so I want to stock up on supplies." I replied.

Cyrus looked at me shock.

"So that's what you use, no wonder they are so strong." Cyrus said.

I smiled.

"Well using one of the strongest metal comes in handy. Hard to use, but it has its benefits." I said.

Chuck chuckled.

"All I can do now is wait." I said.

"Why don't you get some more sleep?" Cyrus suggested.

I sighed.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied.

Then Argus walks over, yawning and I looked at him worried.

"How are you feeling Argus?" Cyrus asked.

"Fine." Argus replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Argus looked at me, then smiled.

"Yeah, glad to be back to normal. It is all thanks to you of course." Argus said.

I looked away with a slight blush. This is the first time I did something like this and to be notices. I always liked living in the shadow and my only invention being my swords.

"Are you okay?" I heard Cyrus asked.

I looked over.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied.

"So what did I miss?" Argus asked and I sighed.

"Right, I'll catch you up." I told him.

Argus looked at me worried.


	27. Chapter 27

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We made it to the spot. Sky and Chloe were heading in and Sonia and I were setting the bombs up.

"Okay, let's move back." Sonia said.

I nodded. I grabbed her and ran to the van. She then set the bombs off.

"That should get Robotnik's attention." Sonia said.

"If that doesn't, then I have no idea what will." I said.

Then I saw ships heading to the area we set the bombs off.

"Okay Sky, you can move in." I said into the radio.

 _"Cool, we will be out in a second." Sky said._

"This has to get us closer to Manic." Sonia said.

I place my hand on her shoulder.

"It will. We will get him back." I told her.

Sonia nodded. She got into the van and I followed. All we can do is wait. I closed the van and then a sky blue light appears, then it turned into Chloe and Sky.

"Robotnik is holding a small party if you could say. I assuming it is to show off Manic and calm his victory. He has Manic locked up tight. We have to get Manic before Robotnik's event." Sky explained.

"Why?" Sonia asked worried.

"Because Robotnik is going to destroy Manic in front of everyone." Chloe told us.

We looked at her shock.

"Sonia, we have to move." I told her.

Sonia nodded as she walked to the front. Chloe followed and we started moving.

"As I said, once we find Manic I can take him to the de-roboticizer." Sky said.

I nodded. This was going to be hard and we had to be fast.

"We have 48 hours to make a plan." Sky told me.

I looked at her.

"Okay, we better get to work." I told her. "I call ahead, get Cyrus to get the blueprints." I told her.

Sky nodded.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was sitting in the de-roboticizer, working on a few things. Making it a bit tidy. I walked out as Chuck, Trevor, Cyrus, Lionel and Argus walked over. Something was wrong. I can tell.

"Sonic and the others are on the way back. We found out where Manic is. A small base in the middle of the city." Cyrus explained.

"But?" I asked.

Lionel walked up to him.

"We have 48 hours to get Manic back, till Robotnik destroys him. He is going to hold an event." Lionel told me.

I looked at him shock as I walked back.

"Midnight." Trevor said, walking over.

I walked back, then dropped. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I'm okay." I whispered. "I just need to be alone." I said as I got up and walked to my room.

I sat down by the bed and sighed. Why is this happening? If I just went with him or left sooner when I notices he was gone, he would be here. I take a deep breath as I pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them and rest my forehead on my knees. I need to think.

-Sky P.O.V.-

We made it back to the base to be greeted by Cyrus, Trevor, Lionel, Chuck and Argus. I couldn't see Midnight. She must be in the room.

"Sky, you might want to talk to Midnight. She didn't take the news on Manic very well." Trevor told me.

I looked at him worried.

"Not again." I said running off.

I ran into the room to see Midnight sitting by the bed with her legs pulled up and her arms around them. Midnight looked at me and sighed. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"So what's the plan?" Midnight asked.

"We are working on it." I replied.

"I can't lose him." Midnight told me.

I looked at her.

"And you won't." I told her.

Midnight sighed.

"Come on, we need to talk to the others." I said.

Midnight nodded.

"Yeah, we do." Midnight said.

I got up and turn around, I then held out my hand. Midnight grabbed it and I pull her up. We walked out to see he others waiting.

"Midnight, are you okay?" Sonia asked worried.

"Yeah, sorry." Midnight replied.

"Okay so we need to get the de-roboticizer ready for when we get Manic." Sonic said.

"As soon as we get Manic back, Robotnik will know about the de-roboticizer. Once we get him back, we can't take the de-roboticizer out." Midnight told us.

I sighed.

"She is right." Sonia said.

"As I said to Cyrus and the others, I want to keep the blueprints hidden. As long as I have them, I can make as many de-roboticizer as we need. Till we stop Robotnik tough, I just want to keep to the one." Midnight explained.

"Good idea." Sonic said.

I nodded. Cyrus the place out the blueprint of the base where we hope Manic is being held out. I looked over and sighed.

"It may be small, but it is well guarded." Trevor said. "I went pass this place before." Trevor added.

"And now that Manic is here, we can safely assume there is more SWATbots there." Sonic said.

"This is strange. Why go through all this trouble?" Midnight asked.

"Good question." Lionel said.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but we just have to go with it." Sonic told us.

"True." I added.

"Okay, we can have the de-roboticizer two blocks away, east side. Midnight, can you handle that?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Midnight told him.

"I'll stay with her." Sonia said.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, we just need in." I said.

Sonic looked at me.

"Yeah, I think I can get in. It will be a little tricky." I admitted. "Chloe, I want you to stay with Sonia and Midnight." I told her.

Chloe nodded.

"Got it." Chloe said.

Midnight took a deep breath.

"Okay, we have to be fast." Sonic said.

"And be careful." Sonia added.

Sonic nodded.

"Let's go." Sonic said.

We head off. Sonic looked at me.

"Come on." Sonic said, then grabbed me and runs off in a blur. We made it to the base and I shook my head, I felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, staring at the base, well more of a mansion. "It is weird he's using this place as a base." I admitted.

"It is, now all we do is wait." Sonic told me.

I nodded. We just have to wait till Sonia, Chloe and Midnight were ready. Then we can move in.


	28. Chapter 28

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Sky and I were still waiting for Sonia, Midnight and Chloe.

"Okay we are ready. You two be careful." Sonia told us.

"Sky." I said.

Sky looked at me.

"This way." Sky said walking off.

I looked at her confused, then ran next to her. We came to the side and Sky cut a small hole. It lead to a hallway. Sky smiled, grabbing me and chuckled. I sighed, then saw a sky blue light. When it disappear, I saw we were in the hallway. I looked back and saw the hole.

"Come on." Sky said and we head off.

"Okay, now we just need to find Manic and get the hell out of here." I told her.

Sky nodded.

"I know, that could be tricky." Sky said.

I sighed, running into a group of SWATbots. Sky ran ahead with the swords, taking them out.

"We have to be on the right track!" I shouted and Sky nodded.

"Yeah, this way." Sky said.

We kept going. I was a little worried. We came to another group of SWATbots and took them down. We ran into a room and saw Manic standing in the middle of it. Sky put her swords away as Manic ran to us. Sky grabbed me, then grabbed Manic and teleported to the van. Manic then punch Sky and knocked Chloe back. Midnight then grabbed him and Manic started beating her. I tried to stop him, but was knocked back. I looked over as Sonia ran over and Manic knocked her into the de-roboticizer, then threw Midnight in. All I could do was watch.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I moan as I tried to get to my feet and look at Sonia. Manic walked up to us. He slammed us into the wall, wrapping his hand around our throats, lifting us off the ground.

"Sonic!" Sonia shouted.

I moan in pain as I tried to get Manic let me go. I couldn't breathe. His grip, it feels like he is trying to crush my neck.

'Damnit Manic.' I thought.

Chloe ran in, holding her hand out and Manic let us go. Sonia and I dropped, coughing like crazy. Manic was then thrown into the de-roboticizer and I quickly turn it on. Sonic ran to Sonia who grabbed him. I sighed.

"Midnight!" Sky shouted.

I turn looked at her. The machine powers down so I walked over as the shield drops. Manic goes to collapse, but I caught him.

"Manic." Sonia cried.

Manic moaned as he looked around.

"What happened?" Manic asked softly.

"It's okay Manic." I told him.

Manic passed out. I go into shock as I dropped. I had Manic's head rested on my shoulder.

"Midnight." Sky said worried.

"I'm fine." I said.

"We did it." Sonia whispered.

Sonic nodded.

"I'm going to check the base. Make sure we haven't caused too much trouble and head back to the hideout. You should get Manic back." Sonic told us, letting Sonia go.

"Be careful." Sonia said.

"You be careful." Sonic said, then disappeared in a blue blur.

I leaned back, placing my hand on Manic's head and Sky smiled.

"Come on Sonia." Chloe said, grabbing her hand and head out.

Sky closed the back up and sat down next to me. It was going to be a long drive back. When Manic wakes up, I will have to have a word with him.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was driving the de-roboticizer. We did it. We got Manic back. Now we just have to stop Robotnik. I couldn't stop smiling.

"We did it." Chloe whispered.

I nodded. We made it back to see Argus, Sonic, Chuck, Cyrus, Lionel and Trevor waiting. I jumped out and walked over as Chloe got out. Sonic open the back and we saw Midnight and Sky sitting next to each other. Manic was still unconscious. Sonic walked over and picked Manic up, then walks off. Midnight yawned, then stood up and followed Sonic.

"What a day." Sky said as she got up.

"Come on." Chloe said, grabbing Sky's hand.

The pair head off.

"We just have to be careful from now on and the de-roboticizer cannot go out." Trevor said.

I nodded.

"True, I better get some rest. Take care." I said walking off.

We have Manic back, but now Robotnik knows we have a de-roboticizer. I sighed. It doesn't matter. As long as we stay together, we can win this war and finally get mother back. I smiled as Sonic walked over.

"Hey sis." Sonic whispered. "How are you?" Sonic asked worried.

I sighed, place her hand on my neck.

"I'll be fine, it might bruise though. He had a tight grip on us. Midnight, it look like she couldn't even breathe at all." I explained as I let my hand drop.

"Just get some rest sis." Sonic told me.

I nodded.

"That sounds like a plan. Talk to you later Sonic." I said walking off.

He was right, I do need some rest. It has been a long couple of days. I can finally rest knowing Manic is back.


	29. Chapter 29

-Manic P.O.V.-

I woke up and looked around confused. I saw Midnight lying in front of me, half asleep. I sighed as I remembered what happened. I was roboticize. Midnight looked at me, then sat up and I sighed. I was in so much trouble. I can see it in her eyes.

"You are an idiot Manic!" Midnight shouted.

I sat up.

"You got cocky, didn't you?" Midnight asked.

I nodded. I did. Midnight hit me and I looked at her shock.

"Dumbass!" Midnight shouted.

"Hey, it's not like we don't have a de-roboticizer." I said, lying down.

This for some reason, only made her angrier.

"I can't use the de-roboticizer on if you are destroyed!" Midnight shouted.

I looked at her shock. Destroyed.

"And that is what Robotnik was going to do." Midnight told me.

I sat up, then sighed. I never thought Robotnik would do something like that. I looked at Midnight who had tears in her eyes. I place my hand on her cheek and she grabs my wrist, pulling my hand down.

"Midnight." I said worried.

"I'm still mad at you." Midnight said as she lies down with her back to me.

I sighed. I laid behind her, rest my chin on her arm. Midnight looked at me.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me." I whined.

Midnight looked away.

"I can, you have no idea what you put us though." Midnight told me.

I pulled her onto her back and saw a couple of bruise. One that scares me the most is the one around her neck. It looked bad.

"I haven't slept yet so I haven't had the chance to heal." Midnight told me.

"Who did this?" I asked.

Midnight looked at me. I looked at her shock, this was mine doing when I was roboticize.

"Yes Manic. It was you but at the same time, it wasn't you. You were a robot so we aren't mad." Midnight told me.

"We?" I asked.

"Ah Sonia has a bruise coming up on her neck too. You had us pin. Chloe saved us and threw you into the de-roboticizer." Midnight explained.

I kneeled over her and Midnight looked at me.

"No, I am still mad at you!" Midnight told me.

I smiled, resting my forehead on hers.

"Manic." Midnight whined.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know." Midnight whispered.

I lifted my head and saw my medallion. I smiled as Midnight grabbed it.

"Sonic thought it would be a good idea if I looked after it." Midnight said.

"It looks good on you." I said.

Midnight looked away.

"I am still mad at you." Midnight told me.

I sighed.

"Midnight." I whined.

Midnight looked at me and I kiss her. Midnight wrapped her arm around me and I smile as I slide my hands up her shirt.

"Manic." Midnight whined.

I smile. "Come on, I don't like it when you put her cold hands on my belly." Midnight whined.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"Yes." Midnight replied, sitting up.

I smile, wrapping her arms around her neck. Midnight sighed.

"It won't happened again." I told her.

"It better not." Midnight said and I smile.

"I promise." I whispered.

Midnight smile.

"Good." Midnight whispered.

I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was walking around. I was going to get some rest, but as soon as I laid down, I felt wide awake. I saw Sky, sitting alone on some stairs so I walked over and sat next to her. Sky looked at me and smiled.

"Oh hey Sonic. I didn't know you were still up." Sky greeted.

"Same, I thought you went to bed with Chloe." I said.

"Couldn't sleep." Sky admitted.

"Same." I whispered.

Sky sighed as looked down.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"I feel like I lost so much with Midnight. I mean, I missed six years. She has change." Sky explained.

I looked at her worried. Sky then place her hands on either side of her and looked up.

"Silly, I know." Sky whispered.

"Not really." I said.

Sky looked at me.

"It's my fault. I was the eldest, I should have protected everybody, but I fail." Sky told me.

I sighed.

"It's not your fault, you can only do so much. Trust me." I told her.

Sky sighed. I place my hand on hers and Sky looked at me shock, then quickly looked away.

"Things will be better, I promise." I told her.

Sky smiled.

"You mean it?" Sky asked as she looked at me.

I smiled.

"I do." I said.

"Th-thanks Sonic." Sky whispered. "I better get back to Chloe." Sky said as she got up, then walked off.

I sighed as Cyrus walked over.

"And what was that?" Cyrus asked.

I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Sky, is there something going on?" Cyrus asked.

I looked at him shock.

"What, no." I replied, standing up.

"Really, Sky went bright red when you placed you hand on hers." Cyrus said.

I sighed.

"Really Cyrus." I said walking off.

I then saw Sky with Chloe. Chloe grabbed her and dragged her off. I sighed. There was nothing going on between us. I then saw Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck!" I called out as I ran over.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"Just checking on you." I replied.

Chuck chuckled.

"I'm fine." Chuck replied.

I nodded.

"Right." I whispered.

"Go and get some rest Sonic." Chuck told me.

I nodded. I was starting to feel tired.

"Right, night." I said walking off.

I really didn't know what else to do. All I could think about what Cyrus said. Does he really think Sky would like me? I don't see that happening. I then stop, hearing voices so I looked over to see Sky, Chloe and Sonia. Sonia giggled as she walked over to me.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Sonia asked worried.

"Yeah, just need some sleep. Haven't had a chance yet." I replied. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just need some water." Sonia replied, walking off.

I sighed as I walked to my room. Feels like it is getting late anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up in Manic's arms and smiles as I look back. Manic was still asleep. I smile, it was good to have him back. I snuggled into him. I was cold and he has most of the blankets again. I felt Manic move so I look up as he opened his eyes.

"Hey." Manic whispered.

"You took the blankets again." I whispered.

Manic sighed.

"Sorry." Manic whispered, running his hand along my bare back.

"Manic." I whispered.

"What is it?" Manic asked.

"You hand is cold." I whispered.

"Sorry." Manic whispered.

I sighed as I got up, grabbing my clothes. I then felt Manic sat behind me, then started kissing my neck.

"Manic, not now. I have work to do." I whined.

"Not yet." Manic whispered.

Manic pulled me back, causing me to drop my clothes, and I sighed.

"Come on, let me go." I cried.

Manic chuckled. I managed to turn around to face him. Manic kiss me, wrapping his arms around and place my hands on his chest. Manic then rest his forehead on mine.

"I love you Midnight." Manic said.

I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

Manic smiled at me. I took his medallion off and put it on Manic. Manic chuckled.

"It is yours." I said.

Manic smiled.

"Yeah, it is, I guess." Manic whispered.

"Can we get up now?" I asked.

"Sure." I whispered.

I managed to get up and got dress. I looked at Manic who was ready. He then walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I do love you, you know that right?" Manic asked.

"Of course I do." I said and Manic smiled, kissing me.

"Come on." Manic said.

We walked out. I went to check on Sky and Chloe. I walked in to see Chloe and Sky sitting on the bed.

"Oh hey." Sky greeted as I walked over.

"How are you?" Chloe asked.

"Fine." I replied, sitting down.

"Tell her Sky." Chloe said.

Sky went bright red.

"Oh shut up!" Sky shouted.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Sky has a crush on Sonic." Chloe replied.

I chuckled.

"I do not!" Sky shouted.

"Then why are you red." I said.

Sky sighed. She didn't have anything to say. I giggled.

"It is rare to see you like this Sky." Chloe said.

"That is true." I added.

Sky sighed.

"Shut it." Sky whispered.

"Sonic is kind." Chloe said.

Sky crossed her arms.

"Okay, enough." Sky said, then sighed.

Then Manic walked in and I sighed.

"Are you three coming out?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, we are." I replied.

Manic walked out. I sighed as I got up and head out. Chloe and Sky were close behind me. We met up with Sonic, Sonia, Lionel, Cyrus, Trevor, Argus and Chuck.

"That has to be what we need to work on soon." Trevor said.

"Work on what?" Manic asked.

"Using the de-roboticizer to get more freedom fighters back." Sonic replies.

"It is too risk to take the de-roboticizer. We don't even know how Robotnik reacted with Manic going missing." I explained.

"That is true. We should go around and find out what is going on." Sonic explained.

"We should split up." Sky said.

"Good idea, I'll take Chloe and head east." Sonia said.

Sonic nodded.

"Cool." Chloe said.

"Come on." Sonia said.

The pair heads off.

"Midnight and I will head north, see what is like that way and make sure nothing is going on. Sonic, you and Sky should check west." Manic explained.

I looked at Sky.

"Be careful." Sonic said.

"We will." Manic said and we head off.

I looked at Manic.

"What is it?" Manic asked.

"I'm a little worried." I replied.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." Manic told me.

I nodded.

"We still should be careful." I said.

Manic nodded. We did. We can't risk Robotnik getting us. Not again.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Sky and I were walking down the busy street. I looked at Sky, she hasn't even looked at me. Something was wrong. Why was she advoiding me?

"Sky." I said.

Sky looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Nothing." I replied, then sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sky replied.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sky replied. "Are you okay Sonic?" Sky asked worried.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied.

Sky smiled.

"Hey Sky." I said, stopping.

Sky stopped and turned around.

"Yeah." Sky whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Sky nodded as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sky asked.

"You seem to be acting weird, I'm just worried." I replied.

"Sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to worry you. Just a little tired plus we have to keep our eye out." Sky explained.

I nod, she was right. We started walking again. We then stop as we saw SWATbots. I pushed Sky down the alley and slam her against the wall, standing right in front of her as SWATbots walk pass. They didn't see us, good. I looked at Sky who was red.

"Sky, are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." Sky replied.

I look back to see the SWATbots are gone. I walked back and sighed. We were clear.

"We have to keep our heads down." Sky said.

I nodded, looking at her.

"Yeah, this way." I said grabbing Sky's hand and start running.

We have to move.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

Chloe and I were looking around. We have seen a lot of Robotnik's SWATbots around. Chloe is keeping an eye on everything. I can't been seen.

"This isn't good." Chloe whispered. "There is so much activity here, Robotnik is on high alert." Chloe explained.

I sighed. As I feared. Robotnik didn't take losing Manic well.

"We have to be careful." I told Chloe who nodded as we walk off.

"This is strange." Chloe said.

I nodded. It was strange.

"This way." Chloe said.

I sighed. I don't know what to do. This was going to be hard. We need a plan. We need to find mother. This war, it has to end soon.

"Sonia." Chloe said.

I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can we get something to eat?" Chloe asked as she blushed.

"Sure." I said.

Chloe smiled.

"Really, yay!" Chloe said.

I smiled. We can get something quick to eat.


	31. Chapter 31

-Manic P.O.V.-

Midnight and I made it back to see Cyrus, Lionel, Argus, Chuck and Trevor waiting.

"And how does it look?" Cyrus asked

"Bad." I replied.

Then Sonic and Sky ran in.

"Man, Robotnik must be pissed." Sonic said.

"Ran into a bunch of SWATbots too." I said.

We ran into at least three groups. It is dangerous out there.

"Yeah, we ran into four groups." Sonic explained as Sonia and Chloe ran in.

"Ah man." Chloe said.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Sky asked walking over.

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, we ran into three groups of SWATbots." Chloe replied.

"Same." Midnight said.

I sighed. This was my fault. If I didn't get captured by Robotnik, this wouldn't be happening. I sighed.

"So what is our next move?" I asked.

"That is a good question." Trevor said.

Sonic shook his head.

"We have to be careful." Sky said.

"Sky is right and the de-roboticizer has to stay locked up. The blueprints will be safer away from the de-roboticizer. I can't risk losing them. I don't care if we lose the de-roboticizer, I can rebuild that, but I can't lose those blueprints." Midnight explained.

"Midnight is right, those blueprints are extremely important." Argus said.

I sighed. They are.

"Get them." Sonic said.

Midnight walked off.

"What are we going to do?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know yet." Sonic replied.

"Sanctuary." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"The blueprints will be safe there." I added.

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, we need to take supplies there anyway." Sonic said.

Sonia smiled.

"That is a great idea." Sonia said as Midnight walked back.

"Uh, what's Sanctuary?" Sky asked.

"Right, Sanctuary is a peaceful haven or hideout for orphaned children. It is well hidden." Sonic explained.

Sky sighed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked worried.

"Nothing." Sky replied walking off.

"Sam, Sky's little brother, went missing a while ago." Midnight told us.

"I see." I whispered.

"He would be what, almost 14 years old." Chloe said.

Midnight nodded. Sonic walked off.

"I assume when she ran off three years ago, she went looking for Sam." Chloe added.

"Still, it must hurt, not knowing what happened to him." Sonia said.

Midnight sighed.

"It kills her." Midnight said.

"Sky." Chloe whispered.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Sonia asked.

"We were being chased by Robotnik, we all got separated. We couldn't find him." Midnight explained.

I sighed.

"Sky, she blames herself. I know it." Midnight said.

I took a deep breath.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I found Sky sitting in her room. I walked over and Sky looked at me. She has tears starting in her eyes. I sat next to her and Sky looked away.

"It's my fault. I should have kept him closer." Sky said.

"It isn't your fault." I told her.

"There was a seven year age gape, well I think it would be more four since I was roboticize. I remember my parents telling me to look after him. If they found out, they would be so disappointed in me." Sky explained.

"That's why you went looking for him, three years ago." I said.

Sky nodded.

"My parents are gone because of Robotnik and now, I have no clue on where my brother is." Sky said, looking at me.

"Come on. I could use your help getting this blueprints to Sanctuary." I told her.

Sky nodded. We got up and head out. We saw the others waiting.

"Let's get the supplies ready." Manic said.

I nodded. Midnight walked over, grabbing Sky and walked off. Chloe then chase after the pair.

"How is she?" Manic asked.

"She miss her brother." I replied.

"I bet she does." Sonia said.

"Anyway, we should get to work." I said.

"Good idea." Manic said.

Sonia nodded.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I dragged Sky to a spot alone. We sat down when Chloe runs over and sits down. I looked at Sky who was looking down. I take a deep breath.

"You know, it is just as my fault we lost Sam as it is yours." I told her and Sky looked at me.

"He was my little brother, he was my reasonability." Sky said.

I crossed my arms. Sky sighed as looked down.

"She is right." Chloe said.

"Still." Sky whispered. "Not knowing what happened to him though, it sucks, a lot." Sky admitted.

I sighed. It does. We still don't know what happened to him.

"You never know, we might find something soon." I told her.

Sky looked at me.

"We know Robotnik couldn't have gotten him. Sam is way too smart for that. He should have a sword still, we just have to keep our eyes open." I told them.

I made Sam a sword once he proved he would use one. Sure he was only six when he got it, but he was ready.

"Yeah, he is." Sky said as Manic walked over.

"Come on, we are heading out." Manic said.

We got up and head off. We made it to the van and Sonic hands us backpacks.

"This is the most we have taken." Sonia said.

I put the backpack on as Cyrus walked over.

"Also Midnight, that list of supplies, you be picking that up." Cyrus told me.

I smiled.

"Good, I can finally make some more swords." I said.

Chloe grabbed my arm.

"I'll think about it." I said.

Chloe sighed.

"How did you know?" Chloe asked.

"It's you Chloe, but since you lost your last ones, I don't know if I am going to make you more." I told her.

Chloe sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Sonic said.

We got into the van. We head off and I sighed, sitting at the back with Sky and Chloe. Sky had her backpack in her lap. She couldn't have it on because of the swords.

"So are you going to keep the new ones?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You should and I can keep these." Sky told me.

I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll worry about that later." I told them.

"I can't wait to see this Sanctuary." Chloe said.

I looked at the blueprints. The only thing I am worried about is, will these be truly safe there? I guess I will find out.


	32. Chapter 32

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it to Sanctuary. It was a long walk, but we did it. Sonia and Sonic walked a head of us. I looked at Midnight who takes deep breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I tried to find Sam, six years ago and I couldn't find him. I'm a little scared." Midnight admitted softly.

I guess she didn't want Sky to hear us.

"I feel so powerless sometimes." Midnight then admitted softly.

"You can only do so much." I told her softly.

Midnight sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Midnight whispered.

We made it to Sanctuary. We sat down the bags as a group runs over. Sky, Chloe and Midnight walks back and I sighed as I walk up to them.

"Are you three okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Sky replied.

I sighed.

"Midnight, a moment." I asked.

Midnight nodded. We walked off and away from the others.

"So what is it?" Midnight asked as we stopped.

"There are a few things I want to talk to you about." I started, then took a deep breath.

"Midnight!" a voice called.

We looked over as a grey hedgehog runs over and gives Midnight a hug. I looked at him shock. He has sky blue eyes. Who is he?

"S-Sam." Midnight whispered.

I looked at her shock. Midnight wrapped her arms around Sam tight.

"Where the hell have you been?" Midnight asked with tears in her eyes.

It was him, Sky's brother.

"I… I got lost and I couldn't find you. I tried. A few people took me in and I have been looking everywhere for you." Sam explained.

"I have been looking for you, we all have been." Midnight told Sam.

"Sky… Sky was… she was roboticize." Sam said.

"Sam." Midnight whispered.

Sam looked up at her.

"She's back to normal. I… I built a de-roboticizer. She is worried about you and Chloe. They are here." Midnight explained.

Sam looked at her shock and Midnight looked at me.

"Come on." I said.

Midnight stood up and Sam looked at me.

"P-Prince Manic." Sam whispered.

I chuckle as Sonic walked over.

"What are you two doing?" Sonic asked, then looked at Sam. "Um, who is this?" Sonic asked.

"Sam." I replied.

Sonic looked at Sam shock.

"Can you get Sky?" Midnight asked.

Sonic nodded, then ran off.

"So, it is true." Sam whispered.

I smiled as Sky ran over.

"Sam." Sky whispered, picking Sam up into her arms.

Sam started crying.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, isn't it?" Sam cried.

"No Sam, it's okay now. I'm here." Sky said.

Sonic walked over.

"We should get going." Sonic said.

I nodded. Sky stands up with Sam in her arms. We head off. Midnight and I walked back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Midnight asked.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't important." I told her.

"Are you sure? I feel bad." Midnight asked.

"Yeah, we will talk about it another time." I replied.

Midnight smiled. We met up with Chloe and Sonia. Chloe looked at Sam shock as she ran over to Sky.

"Sam." Chloe whispered.

Sky sat Sam down and Sam gave Chloe a hug.

"Chloe." Sam whispered.

Sonia smiled. Sonic walked over and the pair walks ahead.

"Come on." I told them.

We head off. Midnight leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course I am." Midnight replied.

I smiled. It was going to be a long back to the van.


	33. Chapter 33

-Midnight P.O.V.-

We made it back to the hideout. Sky and Sam walked off and I smiled. They have a lot of catching up to do. Chloe ran pass and I took a deep breath as I head to mine and Manic's room. I could use some rest. I walked in and looked at Manic who bought in a large box. Sonia picked it up for me as well as took care of hiding the blueprints for the de-roboticizer.

"Man this is heavy." Manic whined.

"I know." I said as I laid down, then sighed. "I'll make them later. I'm too tried to do it now." I said.

I looked at Manic who laid down.

"I still can't believe we found Sam. After being apart for so long." I admitted.

"It's amazing." Manic said as he moved next to me.

I smiled as I snuggled into him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Manic sighed.

"Forget it." Manic told me, rolling onto his back.

"I want to know now." I told him as I got up.

"Don't worry about it." Manic said.

I sighed. I want to know now. I kneeled over him and crossed my arms.

"Not going to happen. Tell me." I told him.

Manic chuckled.

"Not going to happen." Manic said.

I sighed.

"You will tell me." I told him.

Manic sat up.

"I won't give up." I said.

Manic smiled, then he slammed me onto my back and hovered over me, placing his hand on either side of my head.

"Manic." I whined.

Manic smiled.

"Come on." I whined.

Manic then started kissing my neck and I moaned.

"Manic." I whispered.

"I told you I'm not going to tell you." Manic whispered.

I moan as Manic licked my neck.

"Manic." I whispered.

"I love you Midnight." Manic said as he rest his forehead on mine.

"I love you too." I whispered. "I love you so much." I said.

Manic smiled.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was in the kitchen, making chili dogs. Then Sky walked in and I smiled.

"Hey." I greeted. "How is Sam?" I asked.

"Asleep." Sky replied.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah and they smell amazing." Sky replied.

"Have you had chili dogs before?" I asked.

"Nope." Sky replied.

"Really?" I said shock.

"Well for the last three years, I have been a robot and never got the chance or spear money before that." Sky explained.

"That is true." I whispered. "Well they are almost done." I told her.

Sky smiled.

"Thanks." Sky whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"This and… helping me before, listening to me." Sky replied.

I smiled.

"It's the least I can do." I told her.

Then Chuck walked in.

"Uncle Chuck." I said.

Chuck smiled.

"What are you two up to?" Chuck asked walking over.

"Making chili dogs." I replied.

Chuck chuckled.

"I see that hasn't change." Chuck said.

"Of course not." I said smiling.

"I'm going to bed, take it easy." Chuck said.

"I will." I said.

Chuck walked off.

"It must be nice, having your uncle back." Sky said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait till we end this war. Everything will be better." I told her.

Sky smiled.

"Yeah, it will be." Sky whispered.

I finished making the chili dogs and put them on a tray. I smiled as I grabbed one.

"Help yourself." I told Sky who smiled as she grabs one, taking a bite. "And?" I asked.

Her smile grew as she finished what she had in her mouth.

"It's amazing." Sky replied.

I smiled.

"They are the best." I said.

"Never thought I would get a chance to eat again." Sky admitted.

I looked at her worried.

"I knew when Robotnik grabbed me, it was over. I knew no one was coming. I thought about everything while I waited. Sam, Chloe, Midnight and everything I wanted to do, see. And the thought I would never to see again Chloe, Midnight or Sam again, hurt the most." Sky explained.

I looked at her shock.

"Sky." I whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to be such a downer." Sky said, then finished eating the chili dog.

I sighed as I finished mine and Sky yawned as she walked to the fridge.

"So what is one of the things you wanted to see, what you wanted to do?" I asked.

"See the world out of Robotnik control, go to a beach and truth be told, find that special someone." Sky replied.

"Special someone?" I asked.

"You know, how like Manic and Midnight have each other." Sky told me.

I looked at her shock.

"Right." I said smiling.

Sky giggles. Then we felt the room shake and I looked at Sky who was looking around.

"Robotnik." I said.

Then the roof started collapsing. I grabbed Sky and we ran out to the vans as Argus, Trevor, Lionel, Chuck, Midnight, Manic who is carrying a box, Sonia and Chloe runs out.

"Manic, you take Midnight and Chloe and take the de-roboticizer and get out of here! Meet us at the backup hideout three!" I told them.

The trio nodded and head off while the rest of us got in the camper van. I was driving with Chuck and Lionel sitting down. We head off. I saw Sky next to me, clinging to the chair.

"How did he find us?" Sonia asked as she walked into my view.

"Good question." I replied.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

We made it out onto the streets to see the ship chasing us. I looked at Sky who was looking at the roof hatch.

"Don't do it Sky." Sam said.

I looked at Sky.

"I need to." Sky said as she climbed out.

I followed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Test my ability." Sky replied, then disappeared in a sky blue light.

I sighed as I drop down, closing the hatch and looked at Sonic. Then we heard a explosion. Sonic stopped the van and we saw the ship come down. Sonic got up and looked around.

"Sky." Sam whispered.

Then a sky blue light appeared in front of Sonic, which turned into Sky who was weak. Sonic caught her before she could collapse. Sky turned the swords off and dropped them.

"That… that took a lot out of me." Sky whispered, then passed out.

"Sonia, drive. I'll take Sky there." Sonic said, picking Sky up bridal style.

"Okay." I said as I open the door.

Sonic ran off in a blur. I quickly closed and jumped into the driver's seat, then head off. Argus walked next to me.

"Will that girl be okay?" Argus asked worried.

"Y-yeah, she should be." I replied. 'I hope.' I thought.

I have no idea.


	34. Chapter 34

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was sitting by Sky. According to Midnight, Sky exhausted her power and passed out. She also said it was rare for Sky to pass out like this. It is assume that she is like this because for the three years she was a robot. I sighed. The fact Sky went this far to take down that ship, shows how strong she is. Then Sam and Sonia ran in and I smiled.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Sam asked worried.

"She's fine. She is just exhausted. All she needs is some rest and she will be fine." I explained.

Sam sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Sam said.

"Yeah, we were so worried." Sonia said.

"I have never seen Sky pass out before." Sam whispered.

"Midnight believe it is because for the last three years, Sky was a robot. She is weaker at the moment and needs a lot of training with her ability. She pushed it too far to take that ship down." I explained.

Sam sighed.

"Right, I didn't even think of that." Sam said.

I sighed as I stood up.

"Thanks, for looking after my sister." Sam said.

I smiled.

"We all have to look out for each other." I said.

Sam nod. I walked out with Sonia who was smiling.

"Man, what a day. I'm calling it." I said as I stop.

I then stretched as Sonia stop and looked at me.

"What do you think about Sky?" Sonia asked.

I looked at her confused.

"What do I think about her? Well she's smart, brave and… well I guess kinder cute." I said as I started to think. "Why?" I then asked.

"No reason, just a little curious." Sonia replied, walking off.

I sighed. Man, what have I just gotten myself into? Chuck then walked over and I looked at him worried.

"Uncle Chuck, what is it?" I asked worried.

"I've been thinking." Chuck said.

I took a deep breath.

"I still don't understand how Robotnik found that base." Chuck admitted.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know either." I said. "We just have to be careful. I mean, we saw a large amount of SWATbots. Robotnik is pissed." I said.

I sighed. Chuck smiled as he place his hand on top of my head. I look at him shock, then sighed.

"Uncle Chuck." I whispered.

"We will figure it out." Chuck said smiling.

I smiled. It was good to have him back.

"Yeah, we will." I said. "I know we will." I added.

"Get some rest, you looked tired." Chuck told me.

"I was about to do just that." I admitted.

Chuck smiled.

"Go on." Chuck said walking off.

I head to my room. I could use a nap.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was with Midnight, working on a few things before we get some rest. I looked at Midnight who was working still. We lost so much at the base. Food, water and other supplies. Then Trevor, Lionel and Cyrus walked over.

"So what's the damage?" Lionel asked.

"Bad. We are short on everything." I replied.

"I thought so." Cyrus said.

Midnight sighed.

"We just have to figure out how he found us." Cyrus said.

I sighed.

"We do, but we have to worry about that later. We have a lot of work to do." Trevor explained.

"We do." Midnight whispered.

"You two rest, we got this." Cyrus told us.

I looked at Midnight. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I said, grabbing Midnight.

"Okay." Midnight whispered.

"Go." Lionel told us.

We walked off. We walked into our new room and Midnight yawned. I saw the box if supplies.

"I'll work on them later." Midnight said lying down.

I nod as I took my bag and sword off, then laid down right behind Midnight.

"This sucks, you know." Midnight said.

"Yeah, it does." I said.

Midnight rolled over and I smiled.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered.

"I'm still mad at you. You won't tell me what you were going to say." Midnight said as she rolls over so her back was to me.

I smiled.

"Later." I said.

"I will hold you to it." Midnight said.

"Got it." I said smiling. "I love you." I said, wrapping my arm over her waist.

"I love you too Manic." Midnight whispered.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was working on a few paper work. I stop and sighed. This was chaos. I sighed as Chloe walked over.

"How are you?" Chloe asked.

"A little sore, but I am fine. I just have a lot of work to do." I replied.

Chloe looked at me.

"Are the others in bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I came here to check on you." Chloe said.

"I'm fine. You go and get some rest." I told her.

Chloe smiled.

"Okay, take care." Chloe said.

Chloe then ran out. I sighed. What are we going to do now? We have no clues on how to find mother. Robotnik is getting worse. If we aren't careful, we will lose this place too. I sighed as I got up and walked to my bed, then lie down. We have to work on something. We have to. If we don't, then Robotnik wins.


	35. Chapter 35

-Sky P.O.V.-

I moan as I slowly open my eyes. I don't remember much. I sat up and sighed, seeing Sam asleep with his head rested on the bed. I smiled as I got up and picked him up, then laid him on the bed. I guess I passed out. I haven't done that before. I have to go back to training. I guess the last three years as a machine is the cause of this. I saw my shoes and smiled as I put them on. I yawned as I stood up and stretched as I walked out. How did I get here? Then I saw Sonic who smiled as he walked over. I smiled.

"How do you feel?" Sonic asked.

"Better." I replied. "I'm sorry, about what happened earlier." I said.

Sonic looked at her shock.

"Don't be." Sonic told me.

I smiled.

"I was just about to go out and buy some chili dogs. Do you want to come?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, I could use something to eat." I replied.

We started walking.

"The way you took that ship down was cool." Sonic said.

I chuckled.

"It got the job done." I said.

Sonic looked at me.

"I still can't believe I passed out." I admitted.

"You scared us. I carried you here while Sonia drove the van back." Sonic told me.

I sighed.

"Th-thanks." I whispered.

Sonic smiled.

"You saved us back there. If we couldn't lose that ship, she couldn't have come here." Sonic told me.

I smiled. He was right. That was the main reason I took it down. I had to protect everyone.

"Come on." Sonic said.

I nod. We head out and I yawned. I was feeling tired still, but I need to eat. Sonic looked at me worried.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still feeling a little tired." I replied.

I didn't want to lie to him.

"We'll take it slow. The stand isn't far." Sonic said.

I smiled. For the fastest thing alive, I guess he doesn't mind slowing down now and again.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, sorry. Just looking around." I said.

Sonic smiled. We made it to the stand and Sonic ordered. I looked around to make sure no SWATbots were around. She wasn't in the mood or have the strength to deal with them.

"Sky." Sonic said.

I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said.

Sonic smiled and I smiled. Why do I feel like this around him? I have hang around other men before, but this is the first time I had these kinds of feelings. I sighed. Maybe I should talk to Midnight. I looked around, then Sonic who is holding a large brown paper bag.

"Let's eat." Sonic said.

I nodded. We walk down to a bench and sat down. Sonic grabbed two and I grabbed one, then started eating as Sonic starts eating.

"So when this is all over, what do you plan are doing?" Sonic asked.

I sighed.

"You know, I have no idea." I replied.

I thought about it. I really didn't know what to do. I looked at Sonic who was looking at me.

"I haven't thought about it. I mean, I never needed to think about it." I told him.

"I see." Sonic said looking away.

I sighed as I went back to eating. What will I do? I sighed, I have no idea and I guess I shouldn't think about it yet. There is too much work to do.

"How do you feel?" I heard Sonic asked.

I looked at him and he was staring at me, he looked worried.

"I'm fine, a little light headed." I replied.

Sonic sighed.

"I just need to have this and maybe take a nap." I told him.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do." Sonic told me.

I nodded. He was a caring guy. Once we finished eating, we started to head back. Sonic then grabbed my hand and I looked at him shock as we stopped.

"This way." Sonic said, dragging me across the street.

I looked back to see what was going on. SWATbots. We can't lose another base to them. We walked down an alley and I sighed as we stop. Sonic peeped around the corner.

"Did they see us?" I asked.

"No." Sonic replied as he walked to me.

I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"That's good." I said as Sonic walked over. "Last thing we needed so those SWATbots seeing us." I said as I sat down.

I then leaned back.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked worried as he walked over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied as I leaned back.

I hate feeling like this.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was staring at Sky. She looked like she is going to pass out. I walked over and crouch next to her. We can't stay here, but Sky looked too weak to walk. Look like I have to carry her. I picked Sky up bridal style and Sky looked at me.

"We have to get back. You look like you are in no state to walk so I'm going to carry you back." I told her.

Sky looked down.

"Okay." Sky whispered. "Sorry Sonic." Sky then whispered as I started walking.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being in this state." Sky replied.

I chuckled.

"Don't be Sky. You just rest. I'll take care of everything." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Sky asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Sky smiled as she rest her head on my shoulder and close her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I had to get back. I ran back to the base as fast as I could to be greeted by Midnight and Manic.

"See, she is fine." Manic said.

I looked at them confused.

"I was worried when Sam told me Sky was missing. Manic notices you were gone and said you were with her. I was worried." Midnight explained.

I chuckled.

"Is she okay?" Midnight asked.

"Uh, she's fine. She just fell asleep again." I replied, looking at Sky who was fast asleep. "I took her out to buy some chili dogs." I said as I looked at Manic and Midnight.

Midnight smiled.

"That's good." Midnight said. "We better put her back into bed." Midnight said walking off.

I followed hr. We walk into Sky's room to see Sam sitting on the foot of the bed, waiting.

"Sam, go and get something to eat." Midnight told him.

Sam looked over, then smiled.

"Fine." Sam said as he got up

Sam then walked out.

"He's a good kid." I said as Midnight pulled back the covers.

I walked over and gently laid Sky down. I didn't want to wake her.

"Thanks, for taking her out." Midnight said, taking Sky's shoes off.

"It was the least I could do." I said.

Midnight pulled the covers over Sky.

"Take care sis." I said walking to the door.

I then looked back at Midnight who looked at me shock, then smiled.

"I will Sonic, you take it easy okay." Midnight told me.

I nodded, then walked out. There was still a lot of work to do though.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I walked around to find Manic in the kitchen area. I walked over and Manic looked over.

"Why are you so happy?" Manic asked.

"Sonic called me sis." I replied.

Manic looked at me shock.

"Really?" Manic asked.

I nodded.

"I think he sees me part of the family." I said as Sonia walked in.

"Who does?" Sonia asked.

"Sonic, he called Midnight sis." Manic said.

Sonia smiled.

"He is right though. You are our sister-in-law while you and Manic are together." Sonia explained. "And let's be honest here, Manic can't find another woman like you Midnight." Sonia told us.

I smiled

"Hey." Manic said.

I looked at him who Manic sighed.

"Okay, that is true." Manic whispered.

I looked at Sonia who looked around, then walked closer to us.

"What is it sis?" Manic asked, walking next to me.

"I need your help with Sonic and Sky." Sonia told us.

I looked at her shock. She knows.

"With what?" Manic asked.

"Getting them together." Sonia replied.

I smiled.

"What?" Manic said shock.

"Sky has a huge crush on Sonic." I told them.

The pair looked at me.

"I have never seen Sky like this around a man before. She is so nervous around him. Chloe and I love picking on her because of it." I explained.

Sonia smiled.

"Sonic, I guess. I mean, can Sonic slow down for a girl." Manic said.

Sonia hit him.

"Of course he can." Sonia told him.

"He's amazing when it comes to looking after Sky." I said.

Manic chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe this is what those two need." Manic said.

Sonia smiled.

"Are you two in?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah and I know Chloe would want to help." I said.

Manic sighed.

"I'm in." Manic said.

I smiled.

"Great, we better keep our eyes on them." Sonia told us.

Sonia then walked off. I turn to face Manic who chuckled.

"We better get back to work anyway. We need supplies." Manic said.

I nodded. We do.


	36. Chapter 36

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was watching Midnight who was working on her swords. I sighed. This was so crazy what has happened. I know it is my fault. I messed up. I got captured. I let everyone down. I took a deep breath as I walked out to see Sonia and Sonic talking. Things are getting worse. I have no idea what we are going to do next. Then Sky, Sam and Chloe walked over.

"Hey Sky, Chloe, Sam." I greeted.

"Is Midnight working?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

I then saw Sonic waving me to go over.

"Can you three watch her? I have work to do and I don't want her to be alone." I asked.

"Yeah, go on." Sky told me.

I smiled, then ran to Sonic and Sonia.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"I'm taking the van out for a food run. We are running low on food and other supplies." Sonic started.

I sighed, we were.

"Want to come? Sonia has work here to do and I rather not go alone." Sonic asked.

I looked at Sonia who smiled at me.

"You know what, sure. I'll grab my gear." I said.

Sonic nod. I walked back to my room. Midnight looked at me as I grabbed my gear. Sky, Sam and Chloe were sitting on the bed.

"Heading out?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah, we are running low on food and supplies so Sonic and I are going out." I replied.

"Take Sky, she could help." Midnight told me.

I looked at Sky.

"Isn't it too soon?' I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I can go." Sky said standing up.

She already had her gear so she was ready to go. I looked at Midnight who winked at me. I chuckled. She really wanted Sky and Sonic to get together.

"Alright, let's go then." I said.

"Wait, Sky, are you sure?" Sam asked worried.

Sky nodded.

"I am, stay here with Chloe." Sky told Sam.

We then walked out to see Sonic by the van waiting.

"Is Sky coming?" Sonic asked.

"I would like to come." Sky replied.

"Are you sure you can go out?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine and careful." Sky explained.

"Okay then, just don't leave my side, okay?" Sonic told her.

I smiled. Sky nod as Sonia ran over.

"Is Sky going?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, she's going to stay close to me." Sonic replied.

Sonia smiled.

"That's good, but you three come back safe and found, got it." Sonia told us.

"We will sis." Sonic said. "Come on." Sonic said walking off with Sky.

"Give them some time alone." Sonia told me as she walked off.

I sighed as I followed, getting on the van and sit down next to Sky. We head off and I sighed. I looked at Sky who has her arm cross, then at Sonic who was driving. Do they really like each other? They seem so calm about it. When I got feelings for Midnight, being close to her made me go red. Sky yawned and I smiled.

"We are going to meeting up with Trevor's friend, Lilith, she has supplies for us. They got everything ready fast. Lilith was behind was behind it all." Sonic told us.

"Lilith huh." I said.

Lilith was one of the bravest and thick headed woman, which is why she is a great fighter.

"Who's Lilith?" Sky asked, looking at me.

"She's a friend and a great help in the fight against Robotnik. She's a close friend of mine." Sonic said.

Sky looked at him, then crossed her arms as she looks at the front. I looked at Sky shock. I sense jealousy. Maybe Sonia and Midnight are right.

"What is it Sky?" Sonic asked worried.

I chuckled.

"Nothing, never mind." Sky said smiling.

I chuckled. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was finishing up making my new swords. I looked at Sam who was fast asleep on my bed. I smiled as I started cleaning up. I got a lot done, made five swords, two for me, one for Sam, one for Chloe and one is a spare. Then Sonia walked in and I looked at her.

"How are you?" Sonia asked.

I smiled.

"I'm fine thank you." I replied as I finished cleaning up.

"Are you done?" Sonia asked walking over.

"Yeah, just have to make the straps to hold them, but I'll do that later." I explained.

"I see." Sonia said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you hungry?" Sonia asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I am." I replied, walking to her.

Sonia smiled.

"Come on." Sonia said and we walked out.

I then saw Cyrus and Lionel talking. We walked to the kitchen and I lean against the bench.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Might take a nap soon." I admitted. "If I can sleep." I added.

"Why?" Sonia asked.

"I'm worried about Manic." I admitted.

"That is true." Sonia said.

I yawned.

"I'll make you a sandwich." Sonia told me as she walked off.

I smiled.

"Thanks Sonia." I said.

"You look pale. Are you sure you are okay?" Sonia asked worried.

I sighed. I have been feeling sick. I first thought I was tired, but I don't think that is it anymore. I sighed. Something was wrong.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Just… take it easy." Sonia told me.

I nod.


	37. Chapter 37

-Sky P.O.V.-

We made it to a small hideout. There was a few people here, considering how small it is. I looked around and sighed.

"Don't leave my side." I heard Sonic said.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Got it." I said.

Manic walked off.

"Catch up with you two later!" Manic shouted.

"What is up with him?" Sonic asked.

I shrugged. Did Midnight tell him how I feel about Sonic? I will have to ask her when we get back.

"Anyway, I see Lilith, come on." Sonic explained as he started walking.

I followed, then saw a white tiger with blue eyes. She looked over, then smiled.

"Sonic, it's been a while!" she shouted.

"It has Lilith." Sonic said.

So this is Lilith.

"And who is this?" Lilith asked, looking at me.

"Sky, a close friend of mine." Sonic replied.

I looked at him, then at Lilith. Close friend huh? Didn't think we were that close. It's nice.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Lilith asked worried, walking up to me.

I looked at her shock.

"You look a bit pale?" Lilith asked.

"She's recovering." Sonic replied"

"Recovering?" Lilith said confused.

"Um, I have the ability to teleport to places as long as I can see it or have been there before. Sometimes, it takes a toll on me." I explained.

"Really? That is so cool." Lilith said walking back.

I sighed. Lilith seems… nice. That fact she was worried about me, even though she doesn't even know me, is nice.

"Come on, the supplies are this way." Lilith said walking off.

"She's in a good mood." Sonic said as we followed her.

We then saw a dark green fox working on a few things by some creates. He looked over and smiled.

"Is everything done Dominic?" Lilith asked.

"Yup, last things just arrived." Dominic replied as we walked over.

"That's a lot." Sonic said.

"Well, maybe it is." Lilith said.

"I'll bring the van closer if that is okay with you." Sonic said.

"Good idea." Dominic said, then looked at me.

I looked at him worried as Sonic walked off.

"I feel like I have seen you before." Dominic said.

"Well I haven't seen you before, sorry." I said looking away.

"Dominic, what are you doing?" I heard Lilith asked.

I looked over to see Dominic who was holding a gun. Before I could react, he shot me in the upper arm. I cry out in pain as I place my hand over the wound and walked back.

"Dominic!" I heard Manic shout.

He then ran over and punch Dominic.

"What the hell!?" Manic asked, then ran over to me.

"I'll get the first aid." Lilith said running off.

I moaned in pain. It hurts more than I remember.

"Where is Sonic?" Manic asked.

Then the van pulled up and Manic sighed. Sonic got out and looked at us worried, then saw the blood running down my arm and he goes into shock as he ran over.

"What happened?" Sonic asked worried.

"Dominic shot her." Manic replied. "Get her in the van, Lilith is getting the first aid kit." Manic told Sonic.

Sonic nod as he wrapped an arm around me and guide me into van. I sighed. I sat down and Sonic sighed.

"Let me look." Sonic said.

I moved my hand and Sonic got a better looked at my arm.

"I don't remember getting shot hurting this much." I said.

"Still, this never should have happened." Sonic said as Lilith runs over.

"Here." Lilith said, handing the first aid kit to Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

Lilith ran off. I sighed. Sonic started taking care of my arm. He was so close.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

I looked at him. We were close. I nod.

"Yeah, just stings." I said.

"It will for a while." Sonic said, looking at me, then at my wounded arm.

I looked away.

"Almost done." Sonic said.

"Already?" I asked, looking at my arm.

"Yeah, I'll have to get a better look back at the hideout." Sonic explained.

"Good idea." I admitted.

"Just take it easy." Sonic told me.

"I will." I said. "Midnight isn't going to be happy." I added.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Sonic said.

I nod. This was, nice. I looked at Sonic and goes red, he was so close.

"Are you okay? You're going red." Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah." I replied, quickly looking away. "You're close, that's all." I added softly.

"Ah right, sorry." Sonic said.

I looked at him as he walked back.

"Stay here, I'll get the supplies." Sonic told me as he walked off.

"Okay." I said, right before he walked out.

I sighed. How did Midnight and Manic even admitted to each other their feelings? I sighed. It doesn't matter at the moment.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I walked to Lilith who has her arms cross.

"I can't believe that idiot!" Lilith shouted.

"Calm down." I told her. "Any ideas on why he shot Sky?" I asked.

"None." Lilith replied.

I looked over to see Sonic packing the supplies and sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Looks like Sonic is getting the supplies in." I said.

"You better help him." Lilith said.

I nod as I walked over.

"Hey bro." Sonic greeted, walking back.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, sooner we get this packed, sooner I can get Sky back to treat her arm. It's wrapped now, but I want to get Chuck to check it out. He's better at these kind of things." Sonic explained.

"Ah, good idea." I said as I started helping.

I followed Sonic into the van to see Sky sitting at the front. I sat my box down, then walks over to her. Sky looked at me.

"Hey Manic." Sky whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just hurts a lot. Don't remember being shot hurting this much, but then again, I was a machine for three years." Sky explained as Sonic walked over.

"Just take it easy and stay there. We will get the rest of the stuff and go." Sonic explained.

Sky nod. Sonic walked off and Sky sighed.

"Give it time." I said.

"Right." Sky said. "Out of you and Midnight, who confused their feelings first?" Sky asked softly.

I smiled.

"I did." Manic replied.

"I see." Sky said.

"As I said, give it time." I told her.

Sky nod. I walked out as Sonic walked over and in. This was crazy, but who do I get Sonic to confuse to me that he has feelings for Sky. Sonic isn't the type to talk about his emotions or feelings. Not that I know of. Maybe I have to get Midnight to talk to Sky about it more.


	38. Chapter 38

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to the base. I looked at Sky who was half asleep. We are in big trouble. We got out to be greeted by Midnight, Sam, Sonia and Chloe.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

I sighed.

"It's a long story." Sky replied. "Midnight, a word, alone." Sky said, walking to her.

Midnight nod, then the pair walked off.

"We better unpack." Sonic said.

I sighed. I wonder what the girls are talking about. Sonia then walked to me.

"What did happen?" Sonia asked.

"Dominic shot Sky. I don't know why, but he did." I replied.

"What? That isn't like Dominic." Sonia said shock.

"Yeah, I know and Lilith is trying to find out why. Sonic and I just wanted to bring her back." I explained.

Sonia sighed.

"Okay, let's get to work." Sonia said.

I nod.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I lead Sky to my room, something was wrong. I can tell. Sky looked at me as she sits down on the bed. I smiled as I sat next to her.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." Sky asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Now, what is it?" I asked.

"I… I…" Sky started, but stopped, then sighed.

"It's Sonic, isn't it?" I asked.

Sky goes red.

"I hate this!" Sky shouted, placing her hands on either side of her head.

I looked at her worried.

"I hate it so much." Sky added.

I got up and stood in front of her, then grabbed her hands and pull them to me. Sky looked at me.

"We aren't kids anymore." I said.

Sky looked away.

"I don't know how to do it." Sky said.

"Admit your feelings?" I asked.

Sky nod.

"I see." I said, letting her go.

Sky crossed her arms.

"I have any idea what you are thinking. What if he doesn't feel the same?" I said.

Sky sighed.

"Shut it." Sky whispered.

"This is rare, seeing you like this." I said. "Come on, we have to work on something. I am tired seeing you like this." I told her.

Sky looked at me. I just smiled. Let's hope Manic can talk to Sonic.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was going over the supplies. This should last us for a while, but that doesn't change the fact we are running out of time. Robotnik is getting closer, we have no clues on where mum is and no where to begin. I sighed as I thought about Sky. I hope she is okay.

"Sonic!" I heard Manic call.

I looked over as Manic walked over.

"Oh hey Manic, what is it?" I asked.

"We need to talk." Manic said.

I looked at him confused.

"Talk, about what?" I asked.

"Ah come on Sonic." Manic said walking next to me.

He wrapped his arm over my shoulders. I looked at him.

"It's about Sky." Manic started.

"What about her?" I asked as I pushed his arm off him.

"I see you spending a lot of time with her. Even Cyrus thinks there is something more between you two." Manic told him.

I looked at him shock.

"What, no there isn't." I said walking off.

Talking about Sky, I need to get Chuck to check that arm. I was then grabbed from behind and I go into shock as I stop and looked back to see it was Manic.

"Ah come on bro. She's cute." Manic said.

"Manic, really?" I said.

What the hell is he up to? Sure Sky is cute, well I think beautiful is the word but there is no way in hell she likes me. Manic chuckled. I looked at him, then looked where he was staring to see Midnight and Sky. Sky looked a little worried. Was something wrong?

"Manic, get off me." I told him.

Manic sighed, letting me go as Sonia walked over.

"Sonia, help me out here." Manic whined.

I looked at Sonia.

"Not you too." I said.

"Yes me too." Sonia said.

"Nope, I am out of here." I said walking off.

"Midnight!" I then heard Sky shout.

I looked over to see Midnight vomiting. Manic ran over to Midnight's side.

"Midnight, are you okay?" Manic asked worried.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened." Midnight replied.

"We need a doctor. You haven't been well." Sonia said.

"On it, I know a doctor close by." I said.

"You do?" Manic asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, she owes me a few favors. I'll grab her now." I told them, then ran off.

The doctor's name is Jean Knight. She is a great doctor. I made it to her offices and knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" a voice shouted.

The door opened and I saw her. She's a wolf with dark gray and white fur and orange eyes.

"Oh Sonic, how can I help you?" Jean asked.

"I need your help. A friend has been sick and we don't know why." I replied.

"I'll grab my bag." Jean said walking back.

She grabbed a large bag. I quickly picked her up and ran back to see the others where I left them. I sat Jean down.

"Now, who is the sick one?" Jean asked.

"I am." Midnight said. "My name is Midnight Rose." Midnight introduced.

"Midnight, my name is Dr. Jean Knight. You can just call me Jean." Jean introduced.

"Well do this in our room." Manic said.

Jean nod.

"Good idea, I have a lot of questions." Jean said.

The trio head off and I sighed. I looked at Sky who was cleaning up Midnight's mess. I walked over and Sky finished up.

"Done." Sky said.

I helped her up.

"Thanks." Sky said.

"I wonder what could be wrong?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know." Sky said.

Then Chuck and Lionel walked over.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Midnight is feeling sick, she's with a doctor now." I replied.

"I see." Chuck said.

"I hope she is okay." Lionel said.

Sky sighed as she walked off and I followed. We came to a spot alone and Sky looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Sky replies.

"I can tell you aren't okay." I said, walking closer.

Sky looked at me shock. I sighed. What is going on with her?

"Sonic." Sky whispered.

"What's going on with you Sky?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Sky replied.

"Lies." I said.

Sky goes red.

"I can't say it." Sky said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, drop it." Sky told me.

"No." I replied.

Sky closed her eyes.

"I… I…" Sky whispered. "I like you." Sky said.

I looked at her shock.

"A lot." Sky whispered.

She then disappeared in a sky blue light.

"Sky!" I shouted.

I then sighed as the light disappeared. She likes me. I looked back to see Sonia who sighed.

"She loves you Sonic, that was the word she couldn't say." Sonia told me.

I sighed. She loves me. Me. Why me? Sonia walked over and slapped me.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Sonia crossed her arms.

"You are hopeless Sonic." Sonia said. "She took all that courage to admit how she felt and you said nothing." Sonic said.

"Well she kind of disappeared before I could." I told her.

"Go and look for her!" Sonia told me.

"Where do I start?" I asked, then sighed.

Maybe I already know.

"Go!" Sonia shouted.

I ran off in a blur. I know a few places to look. I came to the main river and smiled, seeing Sky sitting by it. Sky looked back and goes into shock as she stood up.

"You once told me, when you are upset, you like looking at the river." I said, walking over.

"That was a while ago." Sky said.

"It was." I said.

Sky looked away.

"I… I'm sorry I don't have the rights words. You kinda caught me off guard." I said, getting nervous.

"Sonic." Sky said.

Then we felt the ground shake and I looked at her worried.

"We should check that out." I said.

Sky nod. We head off, having an idea where the source came from. We stop to see Robotnik's robots, building a base. This is bad, really bad.

"Sonic, we have to tell the others." Sky said.

I nod.

"Yeah, we do." I said.


	39. Chapter 39

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was waiting for Sky and Sonic to come back. I heard footsteps so I looked to see Midnight who walked over.

"You should be resting." I told her.

"I'm fine." Midnight said.

Then Sonic and Sky walks over.

"Hey." I greeted.

"And?" Sky asked Midnight.

Midnight sighed.

"What is it?" Sky asked worried.

I looked at Midnight.

"I'm pregnant." Midnight replied.

I looked at Sonic and Sky, they were both shock.

"Oh my." Sky whispered.

Sky then smiled as she gave Midnight a hug.

"That's amazing, congrats." Sky said.

"Wow." Sonic whispered.

I chuckled.

"Congratulation." Sonic said.

"Thanks bro." I said.

"Come with me." Midnight said to Sky, grabbing her.

Midnight then walked off, dragging Sky along.

"We might be in trouble, Robotnik's is building a new base. It doesn't look good." Sonic told me.

I sighed.

"We better tell the others." I said.

Sonic nod. We head off and I smiled.

"So how did it go with Sky?" I asked.

Sonia told me what happened.

"I… I totally blew it." Sonic said.

I looked at him worried.

"That isn't important right now." Sonic said.

Sonia ran over and grabbed Sonic, causing him to stop and I stop and looked at her worried.

"What did you do?" Sonia asked.

"I… uh…" Sonic whispered, looking the other way.

"Damnit Sonic!" Sonia shouted, letting him go.

"Whoa, calm down sis." I told her.

Sonia looked at me, then nod as she looked at Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"We found a base being built." Sonic said.

"A base?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, looks like it has been there for a while, close to the river." Sonic replied.

Sonia sighed.

"This isn't over." Sonia told Sonic.

She then walked off. Sonic sighed and I looked at him worried.

"Come on." I said.

Sonic nod.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I dragged Sky to my room and Sky looked at me worried. I sighed.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I… I'm fine." Sky replied.

"And Sonic?" I asked.

"Sonia told you, didn't she?" Sky asked.

I nod.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sky told me.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"We found a base being built." Sky replied.

She walked to the foot of the bed and sat down.

"We… we didn't talk." Sky added.

"I see." I said. "Sky." I said walking in front of her.

Sky looked at me.

"Forget it happened okay. You have enough to worry about." Sky told me.

I sighed as I place my hand on my belly.

"Still, a baby." Sky said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"You must be scared out of your mind." Sky said.

I chuckled.

"I am. I told Jean, the doctor, about my mum and I was scared. She told me she will keep a close eye on me and the baby." I explained as I walked back.

Sky stood up.

"And I will be keeping a close eye on you." Sky said.

I smiled.

"I know Sky, but I'm worried about you." I told her.

"Don't be, I hope it will all blow over soon. I want to act like it never happened." Sky admitted.

"But you love him." I said.

Sky sighed.

"He doesn't love me." Sky said.

I sighed. Then Chloe and Sam walks in and Sky smiled.

"Are you okay Sky?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sky replied.

"Cyrus want us." Chloe said.

I nod and we head out. We found Cyrus with Lionel, Argus, chuck, Trevor, Sonic, Sonia and Manic.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Trouble, we have reports on Robotnik's movement and it's not good. More SWATbots are being made and there are plans for more series of robots. Robotnik has a range of bases being built, his mining has also accelerated." Cyrus explained.

"That's bad." Sky said.

"This base here, this is where most of Robotnik's SWATbots are being made. We take it out, it will slow him down." Cyrus explained.

"For now." Trevor said.

"Trevor!" Sonic yelled.

"He's right." Sky said.

I looked at her.

"We have to keep moving if we are going to stop Robotnik." Argus told us.

"Okay, who's coming?" Sonic asked.

"I'll come." Sonia replied.

"Sky, we could use you on this." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Sky said.

Manic looked at me and I smiled.

"Go on." I said.

Manic nod.

"I'm in too." Manic said.

"You four be careful." I told them.

"Sky." Sam said, walking to Sky.

Sky smiled.

"Stay with Midnight." Sky told him.

Sam nod.

"Let's go." Sonic said walking off.

Sonia, Manic and Sky followed him. I sighed as I looked at the blueprint.

"What is it?" I heard Trevor asked.

"I got a bad feeling." I replied, looking up.

"You can't leave this base, you know that right?" Chuck told me.

I nod. Manic has made it very clear I can't leave. Anything could happen to me. It is too risky for both me and my unborn child.

"They'll be fine." Chloe said.

"Yeah, they will be." Lionel said.

I nod. They are right, but why do I feel this way? I sighed.

"I'm going to lay down." I said walking off.

I walked to my room and sits down on my side of the bed. I take my shoes off and sighed. This feeling, what does it mean? I laid down and sighed. They all better come back safe.


	40. Chapter 40

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up to my name being called. I moaned as I sat up and sighed. Did I pass out? I sighed as Chloe walked in, carrying a tray and I smiled.

"You're awake." Chloe said, walking over.

She then sat the tray on my lap. I smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe I passed out." I said.

"Well eat up." Chloe told me.

I nod, then started eating. I was hungry.

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked.

She sat on the bed, facing me.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Still worried." I added.

Chloe sighed.

"Me too." Chloe admitted softly.

"They will be fine though." I said.

Chloe nodded. They will be fine. I know they will be. Then Sam walked in and over.

"Midnight, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I came to check on you." Sam replied.

"I'm fine Sam." I assured him.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm looking after her." Chloe said.

I shook my head. Looking after me? I can look after myself. I finished eating and sighed. I got up and walked out.

"Hey wait!" I heard Chloe call.

I walked into the kitchen to see Trevor.

"Oh hey Midnight, how are you?" Trevor asked.

"I'm fine, any news?" I asked.

"No, I'll let you know when I do." Trevor replied.

Then walks out as Chloe and Sam walks in. Chloe walked over and grabbed my tray.

"Don't walk off." Chloe said.

I sighed.

"Really?" I asked, then walked off.

I was over being treated like a baby. I found a quiet spot, hidden I hope and leans back. All I can do is wait.

-Sky P.O.V.-

We parked the van away from where the base and walked the rest of the way. I was walking ahead. I sighed. What was Robotnik up to? I saw the base and stop as Sonic, Sonia and Manic caught up.

"It's huge." Sonic said walking next to me.

"I'll take Sonia and head to our spot. You two be careful." Manic told us.

Manic then walked off with Sonia. I sighed. The fact he teamed me with Sonic annoys me.

"Come on." Sonic said walking off.

I followed him. No use crying over it now.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah, just thinking." I replied.

We came to the side of the base and I cut a large hole. Sonic went in first and I followed him.

"Clear, this way." Sonic said walking off.

I chased after him.

"This is creepy." I said.

"Just stay close." Sonic told me.

I nod. I then stop and looked back, then sighed. Something was wrong here. Really wrong. I then felt someone grabbed my wrist so I looked back to see it was just Sonic.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked worried.

I nod.

"Yeah, just have a bad feeling." I replied.

Sonic nod. We started walking again and Sonic lets me go. I sighed. Why do I feel like this? I have to keep my guard up.

"This way, we need to set the bombs up." Sonic said.

I nod.

"Right, we do." I whispered.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

I looked at him.

"I can tell something is on your mind." Sonic added.

I stop, causing Sonic to stop and I looked around again.

"This whole place, I don't like it." I admitted.

Sonic looked around.

"Yeah, something is wrong here. We better make this quick and get the hell out of here." Sonic explained as we started walking.

I nod.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was walking with Sonia, setting up the bombs. I took a deep breath and sighed as I looked around. Something was wrong here.

"What is it?" Sonia asked.

"Just looking around." I replied.

"Come on, we better keep moving." Sonia said walking off.

I nod as I followed.

"We better hurry this up. I am getting a bad feeling about this." Sonia admitted.

I sighed.

"Yeah, let's." I said. "Have you heard from Sonic and Sky?" I asked.

"No, I'm worried." Sonia admitted.

"So am I, I am sure everything is fine." I said.

Sonia nod.

"Right." Sonia whispered.

We then stop as we felt the ground shake. What was that?

"We have to move." I told her.

Sonia nod.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We felt the ground shake and I grabbed Sky. Sky looked around worried and I sighed. This is bad.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"No idea but we have to move." I said.

Sky nod. I let her go, then we head off. As we ran around a corner, there was an explosion in front of us which knocked us back. I moaned in pain as I rolled onto my side. I tried to stand up, but dropped as I cried out in pain.

"Sonic, what is it?" I heard Sky asked worried. "Sonic, your leg." I heard Sky whispered.

I looked at my legs. My left leg has a cut, I was losing blood, but it doesn't look too bad. I pushed myself up, keeping all my weight onto my right leg.

"Shit." I whispered, slowly putting the weight on my left leg.

I think I can still walk but no running.

"This way." I said as I started walking, I was limping.

Sky nod. She ran to my left side, grabbing my left arm and wraps it over her shoulder. I looked at her shock.

"I can get us out of here." Sky said.

We then stop, seeing three SWATbots. They were going to shoot. I quickly pulled Sky back, then stood in front of her as a shield as they shot, one missed while one got me in the chest and the other my left hip.

"Sonic!" I heard Sky cried.

I moaned in pain. I then saw a sky blue light behind the SWATbots which turned into Sky who quickly destroyed the SWATbots. I smiled as I lean against the wall. Sky ran back and I smiled.

"Sky, we need out." I said.

Sky nod. I closed my eyes as Sky grabbed me. When I open my eyes, we were in the van. I moaned in pain as I sat down by the bed and Sky looked at me worried.

"Sonic." Sky whispered.

She was crying. I'm smiled.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." I whispered.

"Lies!" Sky shouted.

Then Manic and Sonia ran in and looked at us shock.

"Sonic, what happened?" Sonia asked worried, running to my side.

Manic quickly closed the door.

"Drive." I told Sonia.

Sonia nod as she ran to the front. We started moving. I watch Manic grab the small first aid kit, then runs over. Sky drops by my left side while Manic was on my right. I moaned in pain as I sat up more.

"Easy Sonic." Manic told me.

"I'm good." I said, giving him the a thumps up.

Manic chuckled and I smiled, letting my arm drop.

"Sky, I'll need your help." Manic said.

Sky nod. I sighed, this was going to suck.

"Sonia is going to kill me when we get back." I said.

"Maybe." Manic said.

I chuckled.

"Just don't move." Manic told me.

I nod. I was in too much pain to move anyway.


	41. Chapter 41

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to the base. I looked at Sonic who was unconscious. I sighed as I looked at Sky who was still by him. Sonia walked over, then ran off. I sighed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sky asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Then Sonia ran back in with Lionel and Chuck behind him.

"Be careful." I said.

"We will." Lionel said.

The pair picked Sonic up and carried him out. I sighed as I got up and helped Sky up.

"Thanks." Sky whispered.

We head out as Midnight walked over.

"What happened?" Midnight asked.

Sky walked off.

"I don't know, talk to Sky. She could use someone right now." I told Midnight.

She nod as she walked off. I sighed as I walked to Sonia who looked at me worried.

"What happened?" Sonia asked.

"I have no idea sis." I replied. "Something went wrong, but the base is gone and we are all fine. That's all that matters." I explained

"That is true." Sonia whispered.

Sonia then sighed.

"But Sonic." Sonia then whispered.

I nod. She's worried and so am I. This is strange. It's not like Sonic to get hurt like this. Sonia sighed as she walked off and I took a deep breath as Midnight walked over.

"Sky said they were caught in an explosion which is how Sonic got the cut on the leg. They started heading out when they were attacked by three SWATbots. Before Sky could react, Sonic pulled her back and stood in front of her, getting shot twice since one missed. Sky quickly destroyed them and got out after that." Midnight explained.

I sighed.

"Alright, now we know." I said. "Where is Sky now?" I asked.

"With Sonic, Cyrus went to get Dr. Knight." Midnight replied.

"Okay, all we can do is wait." I said.

"Yeah." Midnight whispered as she stopped.

I walked up to her and sighed.

"And how are you?" I asked curious.

"Fine, just annoyed with Chloe and Sam at the moment." Midnight replied. "It's a story I rather avoid at the moment." Midnight quickly added.

"Alright, talk to me when you want to." I told her.

Midnight nod.

"Do you want to lay down?" I asked.

Midnight smiled.

"I would like that." Midnight whispered.

I smiled.

-Sky P.O.V.-

I was sitting by Sonic, waiting for the doctor. I am worried. This shouldn't have happened. I should have been faster to save him. I never should have let happened. I sighed. I was tired. I heard the door open so I looked up as Sonia and Jane walk in.

"How is he?" Jane asked, walking over.

"He's asleep." I replied.

Jean walked over and I looked down. I then got up and sighed.

"This won't take long, then I can deal with you." Jean told me.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Are you?" Jean asked, pointing to my left arm.

I looked at it to see a cut on my upper arm and my stitching when Dominic shot me was ripped. There was a lot of blood.

"It's fine." I said walking out.

I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I looked up as the door open to see Sonia who walked over with a some cloths.

"It's not fine." Sonia told me, handing me on.

I sighed, placing it over where I was shot while Sonia placed her cloth over the cut.

"Does it hurt?" Sonia asked softly.

"It does now. I didn't feel anything when it happened. I guess I was so distracted with what was going on and with Sonic. I didn't notices." I explained. "Midnight told me to get them check, I lied to her and said I would. I never was going to." I admitted.

"I thought so." Sonia said.

I sighed.

"It isn't your fault." Sonia told me.

"It is, I should have got us out when we first felt the ground shake. I knew what is was. And when Sonic… Sonic protected me from the SWATbots, that never should have happened." I explained.

Sonia sighed.

"Come on." Sonia said, standing up.

I looked at her.

"Now Sky." Sonia told me.

I nods as I stood up and followed her. We walked into Sonic's room to see Sonic awake. He was sitting up and Jean was taking care of his wounds. Sonic the winced in pain.

"Don't move." Jean told him.

Sonic nod.

"When did he wake up?" I asked softly.

"Just as you left." Sonia replied.

Sonic looked at him. I sighed, place my hand over my shoulder.

"Whoa, did you get hurt Sky?" Sonic asked worried.

"It's nothing." I replied.

"Just a slight cut and her stitching ripping." Sonia told him.

"Thank goodness that's it." Sonic said.

I looked at him shock. How this this good? He got hurt because of me. It's all my fault.

"Could you two give us a moment?" I heard Sonic asked.

I looked up and Jean looks at me, then nods as she walks out with Sonia. I took a deep breath, this is bad. Really bad.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Sky is acting strange. I can tell. I got up and sighed.

"Wait, you shouldn't get up." Sky said, walking up to me.

"I'm fine." I told her.

Sky sighed.

"This isn't your fault Sky." I said.

Sky looked down.

"Yes it is, I should have gotten us out of that base faster." Sky whispered.

"Sky." I said.

Sky looked at me with tears in her eyes. Sky quickly wipe them away.

"Sorry, I better go." Sky said.

She tried to walk away but I grabbed her hand.

"Please don't run off." I said.

Sky looked at me. Sky then nod as she turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Sky." I said.

Sky looked at me confused.

"Before that mission, you confessed to me and I stood there like an idiot. It's the first time someone has done that and I just didn't know how to react and you kinda disappeared on me before I could do anything." I explained.

Sky looked at me shock.

"I just want to forget that happened!" Sky cried.

I smiled, kissing her on the lips. Sky goes into shock, then smiled as she place her hands on my shoulders. These feelings I have around Sky, I have to stop denying it. I love her too. Being with her is amazing. Maybe this is how Manic feels around Midnight. Maybe it is time for me to slow down. Not my style, but with Sky, it feels right.


	42. Chapter 42

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was working on a few things and sighed. I haven't checked on Sky or Sonic since I left them. I hope they are okay. I sighed. I should check on them. I looked at Cyrus who was helping me.

"Okay, I got this. You can go." Cyrus told me.

"Thanks." I said walking off.

I walked to Sonic's room and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard Sonic yelled.

I walked in to see Sonic sitting up in bed with a large paper bag and eating a chili dog while Sky was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Oh hey Sonia." Sky greeted.

"Are you two okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Sonic isn't allow out of bed and I have to take it easy." Sky replied. "He was hungry so I did a quick trip." Sky added.

"Well, just take it easy." I told them.

"We will sis." Sonic said.

"Well you two should take the next month off." I told them.

Sonic sighed.

"Well I'm not going to be very helpful now." Sonic said.

I looked at him worried.

"Sonic." I whispered.

"You should get some rest sis, you look tired." Sonic told me.

I sighed. I felt it.

"Don't worry Sonia, I'll look after Sonic. You just look after yourself." Sky told me.

I nod as I walked off. I was tired. I walked into my room and laid down. Today has just been such a strange day.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I looked at the door worried. Sonia seems stressed.

"She's worried about you." Sky said, walking over.

She sat down on the bed, facing me.

"I guess I should talk to her tomorrow." I said.

"You should." Sky said.

I smiled. I finished the chili dog and sat the bag on the bedside table.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Sky replied. "You should worry about yourself." Sky told me.

I smiled.

"I'm fine, I will heal up in no time." I said.

Sky sighed as she laid down on her side and I looked at her shock, then smiled as I laid down.

"Just remember, this isn't your fault." I told her.

"I will." Sky whispered, closing her eyes.

I smiled. When I am healed, I am going to make sure Robotnik is stopped.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I moan as I woke up to see Midnight asleep in front of me. I smiled. She was still asleep. She is so beautiful. Midnight moans as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered.

"Hey." Midnight whispered.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"Great." Midnight replied sitting up.

I smiled.

"I better go and see if I can help." I said getting up.

"I'll come too." Midnight said.

I looked over as she got up. I smiled, grabbing my gear and got ready. Midnight walked over and we walked out. We found Cyrus, Trevor, Sam, Chloe, Lionel, Argus and Chuck talking.

"Not going to work." Argus said.

"What?" I asked.

"We are trying to get more supplies, weapons, bombs, stuff like that and we found where we can get it." Cyrus explained.

"But?" I asked.

"It's one of the most guarded warehouse Robotnik has." Sam said.

"That could be a problem, if you aren't careful." Midnight said.

"It is way too dangerous." Chuck said, slamming his hand on the table.

"He is right." Lionel added.

"Then what do we do?" Cyrus asked.

"We need those supplies." Midnight added. "Manic, remember that base we took down last year." Midnight started, looking at me.

I nod. I remember. We had to fight our way out. It was tricky, but we did it. I then looked at her shock.

"You are not leaving this base." I told her.

"You need me on this one." Midnight said.

"No way. What if anything happens to you? I would never forgive myself." I told her.

"You aren't leaving this base. I could never face your father again if I let anything happen to you." Lionel told Midnight.

"I'll take two swords." I said.

"I'll go with him." Argus said.

"Argus." I whispered.

"We need these supplies." Argus said.

"I'll get that second sword." Midnight said walking off.

"Plus, if it takes us closer on finding Queen Aleena, it will all be worth it." Argus added.

I sighed. Mum, we have no lead at all.

"Ready Manic?" Cyrus asked and I nod.

"Yeah, I am." I said walking off to meet up with Midnight.

She walked up to me and held the sword out. I smiled, wrapping my arm around her waits and pulls her close, then kiss her. Midnight smiled, placing her hands on my chest. I broke the kiss and smile.

"I love you Midnight." I said.

"I love you too." Midnight whispered.

"I'll be back before I know it." I told her.

Midnight nod. I let her go, grabbing the sword and walked off, meeting up with Argus who was by the van.

"Will Sonic and Sonia won't be mad if we take the van?" Argus asked.

"I hope not." I replied, getting in and Argus followed.

"It was my idea if anyone asked." Argus said, jumping into the driver's seat.

I sat down next to him. We head off and I sighed.

"Let's do this." I said.

Argus nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it the warehouse. I looked at Argus.

"Okay, we have to be careful and split up. I'll meet you in the warehouse. Take out as many robots as you can we need to clear this place out as much as we can so we can get all the supplies we need." Argus said.

I nod.

"Got it, be careful." I told Argus.

"You too Manic." Argus said walking off.

I took a deep breath and head off. I came to a fence, then smile as I grab a sword, turning it on and cut a hole. This is going to be hard, but it needs to be done. We need this stuff. I slowly made inside, destroying any robots in my way.

 _"Manic, can you hear me?" Argus asked, his voice coming from the communication devise._

"Yeah, I can." I said. "I'm inside." I told him.

 _"Me too, there are a lot of stuff here." Argus said. "I'm at the security room. I can shut down everything here. We can then bring the van closer." Argus explained._

"Right, got it. I'll look for pad or computer to find out what is held here. This place is huge." I explained as I started walking around.

There had to be some kinda of system to find out what is store here. A log.

 _"Stay safe." Argus told me._

I sighed.

"I will." I said.

I walked down the aisle, then stop and looked up. The shelving were huge, tall. I started walking and came to the edge of the aisle, then looks down to see rows of aisles. Wow. There are a lot of stuff here. I then saw stairs heading up to a door. What was that? I ran over and head up. Could be useful. I made it to the door and tried to open it but it was lock. Shocker. I grabbed a sword, turning it on and smiles. I cut the lock off and pushed the door open. I walked in and looked around as I turned the sword off and put it away. It was a strange room, I then saw a computer and run over to it. This has to be it. I hacked into and looked around and smile. This was it, the log.

 _"Manic, did you find what you were looking for?" I hared Argus asked._

"Yeah, there is a large range of stuff here. There are bombs, weapons, even scrap metal and food, flour, fruit and other things. This place is huge." I explained. "We are going to need a bigger van." I then said.

 _"We will work on that later. Find any for of medical supplies and water." Argus told me._

I sighed as I looked through the log.

"Yeah, there is clean drinking water and medial supplies." I told him.

 _"We better get to work then. I call Cyrus and let him know we have hit the jackpot. Get what you can." Argus told me._

"Got it." I said, pulling out a book and pen.

I wrote down the codes down and what they were. Everything seems to be in sections. I have to remember these so I know what is where. My memory isn't that good. I have to remember what's what so we all know. Once done, I head out and tried to figure out these codes. There has to be something to them. I then quickly looked around, hearing footsteps. I quickly looked back to see Argus and sighed with relief.

"Are you okay Manic?" Argus asked.

"Yeah, you scared me." I said, looking around.

"Oh, sorry about that." Argus said.

"It's okay." I said walking down a aisle.

I stop and walked to the shelf, looking at the code, then looked at my book.

"What you doing?" I heard Argus asked.

"Working." I replied. "This shelf should be full of a range of medical supplies." I told him, turning around to see Argus behind me. "Here, the codes match." I said, showing him.

Argus looks at it shock.

"Wow, that's amazing Manic." Argus said.

"Thanks." I said, looking around.

This place is huge.

"We have a few people coming, we are going to get as much as we can." Argus told me.

I nod.

"I want to get as much medical supplies as we can, especially for Midnight." I told him.

Argus smiled, then nod.

"I know, we have a lot of work." Argus said.

I looked around. We do have a lot to do here.

"Yeah, we do." I whispered walking down a bit and take a deep breath.

"What is it?" I heard Argus asked.

I turn around.

"Just thinking." I said.

"You know you can talk to me." Argus told me.

I nod.

"I know." I whispered.

"How are you coping with the news about you being a father?" Argus asked.

I chuckled. Father. I am going to be a father, that is kinda a scary thought.

"Still trying to accept it." I admitted as I walked over to him. "I mean, a father. That is a scary thought but at the same time, exciting." I explained.

"Come to me if you ever want to talk to him." Argus told me.

I nod.

"I know Argus, thanks." I said. "Come on, there are a few more things I want to check out." I told him.

Argus nod.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I woke up to see Sky asleep in front of me, she has her back in my chest. I smiled. Sky moaned as she rolled over. She then opened her eyes and looked at me, then yawned as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to get up." Sky said, standing up.

"Right, I should talk to Sonia." I said.

I sighed.

"I'll get her, you stay here." Sky told me.

I smiled.

"Right, thanks." I said.

"Remember what the doctor said." Sky said walking out.

I sighed. I am not allow to get up, not yet anyway. I sighed as I moved back so my back was against the head of my bed. Then Sonia walked and I smiled

"Hey sis, how are you?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine Sonic." Sonia replied, walking over.

She sat down, facing me.

"Manic and Argus is taking down one of Robotnik's main warehouse. From what Argus has reported, there is a large amount of supplies. They are going to get what they can." Sonia explained.

"Wow, that's great sis." I said.

"Yup, though I am worried about them." Sonia admitted.

"They will be fine, I know it." I told her.

Sonia nod.

"Yeah, I know." Sonia said, then smiled. "Still, we have a huge amount of supplies coming our way." Sonia said.

"That is what we need at the moment." I said.

Sonia nod.

"That is true. We are low on a lot of things." Sonia said smiling.

I smiled. Then Sky walks back in with a bowl.

"Here Sonic." Sky said walking over.

Sky handed it over and I smiled seeing a range of fruit and a fork. I started eating.

"That looks nice." Sonia said.

"Thanks." Sky whispered.

"I better get back to work. I have a lot of work to do." Sonia said as she got up.

Sonia then walked out.

"Midnight told me what is going." Sky said sitting down.

"This is going to be great though." I said.

Sky nod.

"Yeah, after we lost that base." Sky said and I nod.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was helping Cyrus while the others. The others are have started getting the supplies out of the warehouse. I sighed. I'm worried.

"Are you okay?" Cyrus asked.

I nod.

"Yeah, how are they going to get the supplies?" I asked, walking over.

Cyrus looked at the laptop he has set up. We have hacked into the cameras at he warehouse.

"Great, we are making great progress." Cyrus replied.

I sighed.

"Good, very good." I said. "Any alarms hit?" I then asked.

"No, we are good." Cyrus replied.

"Good, very good." I said.

"We are going to be fine Midnight." Cyrus told me.

I nod.

"I know, I know." I whispered.

"Alright, the first three loads are out." Cyrus said.

I smiled.

"Manic." I whispered.

I then sighed as I walked away, then place my hand on my belly. We are close. I know it.


	44. Chapter 44

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I was working on a few things when Sky and Sonic walks over, Sonic was leaning on Sky.

"You should be in bed." I told him, grabbing a chair.

I walked over and sat the chair down.

"I can't sit in that bed." Sonic told me, sitting down.

"Alright, but don't overdo it." I told him.

"I won't, don't worry." Sonic said.

I sighed.

"Alright then." I said as Midnight walk back.

"How Sky, Sonic." Midnight greeted.

I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

Midnight smiled.

"I'm fine, worried about what is going on." Midnight replied. "How are they?" Midnight then asked me.

"Last I check, everything is going smoothly. They got more loads out but they have a lot to go." I explained.

"Is it that huge?" Sonic asked.

I nod.

"Yeah, it is one of the biggest he has." I told him.

Sonic chuckled.

"Good." Sonic said.

Sky looked at the computers.

"I should go and help." Sky said.

"You're wounded." Sonic told her.

"It's not bad, I can still help." Sky explained.

Sonic sighed.

"Are you sure?" Midnight asked.

Sky nod and Sonic sighed.

"Go." Midnight told Sky.

Sky nodded, then disappeared in a sky blue light. I looked on the camera feed to see her with Manic, talking.

"How did she do that?" I asked.

"As long as she can see the location or has been to the location, she can teleport." Midnight explained.

I looked at her shock.

"Really, that is so cool." I said as Sonia walked over.

"Sonic, you should be resting!" Sonia shouted.

Sonic sighed.

"Not so loud sis, I am right here." Sonic said.

Sonia sighed.

"Just don't move from that spot." Sonia said.

Sonic nods.

"Okay sis." Sonic said.

I smiled. He wasn't going to fight, good.

"Where's Sky?" Sonia then asked.

"With Manic." Midnight replied.

Sonia looked at her shock.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Midnight added.

Sonia nods.

"Alright then." Sonia said.

-Sky P.O.V.-

I was helping getting the last few crates into the van. I jump out as Manic walked over.

"Okay, get this out of here!" Manic shouted as I closed the van.

It drove off and I yawned.

"Are you sure you aren't pushing it?" Manic asked worried.

"Yeah, we need to work fast. Sooner we get this done, the better so Robotnik doesn't attack." I explained.

"Good point, we have been lucky so far." Manic said as we started walking.

"Yeah, we have to be careful. We still have a long way to go. Sooner or later, we are going to be found and we have to deal with whatever Robotnik throws at us." I explained.

Manic nodded.

"Yeah, I have a group of people keeping an eye out for that. You being here though will make getting stuff into the vans easier. I feel bad that we need to rely on you." Manic said.

"I came here to help you. I don't mind." I told him.

Manic nod.

"We have our truck!" a voice shout.

I look over to see the small truck.

"Alright, we better get to work." Manic said.

I nod.

"I'll get back to it." I said walking off.

I have a lot of work to do.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was watching Sky walk off. I wish I didn't have to rely on her but with her here, we can get things done faster. I still feel bad. Argus then walk over.

"Is Sky working a good idea? She is hurt." Argus asked.

"She will be fine." I told him as we started walking. "We need to get this done and fast Argus." I told him.

Argus nod.

"Yeah, I know." Argus said.

I looked around, we have a lot of people here.

"Don't worry Manic, we are making great progress." Argus told me.

"I know but I am worried." I admitted.

"I know Manic." Argus said.

I sighed.

"We will get as much as we can and if Robotnik attacks us, we can handle him." Argus explained.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered, looking at my book.

We have a lot to do though.

"We just have to keep going." I said.

Argus nodded.

"That's right." Argus said walking off.

I sighed. We have a lot to do. I looked at Sky who was standing by a large stack of crates. Then she and the stack disappeared in a sky blue light. She is amazing.

 _"Manic, how are things going?" I heard Cyrus asked, his voice coming from the communication devise._

"Slow but now Sky is here, she will get things done faster." I said.

 _"That's good, keep an eye out for Robotnik. We are lucky, but that will end." Cyrus told me._

"I know Cyrus, take care of everything there." I told him.

 _"Will do." Cyrus said._

I smiled as I head to the truck. It was already half full and it hasn't even been here that long. Sky then appeared with more crates. Sky looked at me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Sky replied.

"Making sure." I said.

"I'll be fine Manic." Sky said, then disappeared in a sky blue light.

I smiled as I head off. Things are finally looking up, after all that has happened. A brown hedgehog runs over and I looked at him.

"What is it Lelouch?" I asked worried.

"We have seen a few bots around, a surveyor bot." Lelouch told me. "We should expect company soon." Lelouch added.

I sighed.

"Get word out, we have to get as much stuff as we can. If we have to fight to hold any robots off till then, so be it." I told him.

Lelouch nod, then ran off. I took a deep breath. I saw Sky by a few crates and ran over. Sky looked at me.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"I don't want to pressure you but you need to hurry. We might have company soon." I told her.

Sky nodded, then place her hands on the crates, then all disappeared in a sky blue light. I looked a Argus who was talking to a few people. We have a lot of work to do.


	45. Chapter 45

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was working with Argus and a group of protecting the warehouse while we get the rest of the supplies out. Sky was working hard, but I am getting worried. It looked like it is was taking a toll on her. We have to get this done.

"We have company!" a voice shouted.

I sighed as I saw the ships. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hell.

"Go, we have to keep them back!" another voice shouted.

"Go, go, go!" Argus shouted.

I looked at him.

"Manic, go back in and keep an eye on the others. Also find out how long till they are done!" Argus told me.

I nod as I ran in. I saw Sky working hard, she looked weak, tired. She was overdoing it. A orange fox then ran over and I looked at him.

"Victor, how long till we get the rest of this stuff out?" I asked.

"I don't know, we are close but we need more time." Victor explained.

I sighed.

"Alright, get back to it." I told him.

Victor ran off. I saw a new van pull up and Sky got back to work. I have to make sure no robots get in. I walked out and looked around. This was going to get ugly. I then I saw a group of SWATbots running over. I grabbed my swords and smiled, then ran over and started destroying them. I walked back and took a deep breath as Argus ran over.

"How long do you think it will take?" Argus asked.

"Not sure, but they need more time." I replied.

Argus sighed.

"Alright, we better keep these SWATbots away from the warehouse." Argus said.

I nod.

"That's all we can do." I said.

Argus ran off. I walked back and scan the area. This was bad. Robotnik is throwing everything at us. Victor ran out and looked around shock.

"This is bad." Victor said.

"Yeah it is, you need to hurry." I told him.

Victor nodded, then ran back in. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hell, but we have to do it. We need those supplies.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was watching the camera feed, worried. This is bad, really bad.

"Sky doesn't look good." Sonic said.

"She is over working herself." I said as Cyrus walked over.

"They have most of the supplies out." Cyrus said.

I sighed.

"There isn't much left." I said.

"Damnit, Robotnik isn't holding back." Sonic said.

I sighed as I looked at the feed Sonic was looking at. There was a lot of SWATbots. Manic, Sky, Argus, be careful, please.

"Midnight." Sonic said, looking at me.

I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked worried.

I nod.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied.

"They will be fine." Cyrus said as Sonia ran over.

"How are they?" Sonia asked worried.

"They are fine." I replied.

"How are they going?" Sonia then asked.

"Slow, they are getting there but, Robotnik has sent a large group SWATbots. It's bad." Sonic explained.

Sonia sighed.

"Damnit, I should have gone." Sonia said.

Sonic sighed.

"There is nothing you can do now but wait." Cyrus said.

I sighed. Sonia sighed.

"I know but still." Sonia whispered.

"Manic and Sky will be fine." I said.

"And so will Argus." Sonic added.

I nod.

"Don't worry, they will be back before you know it." Sonic said.

I sighed. I hope he was right.

-Sky P.O.V.-

I got the last few supplies on the van and sighed with relief. We are done. The whole warehouse was cleared.

"Go!" I shouted, closing the van.

It then drove off and I sighed, I feel so weak.

"I'll tell Manic!" I heard Victor shout.

I sighed. I've done it again, damnit.

"We have to move!" I heard someone shout.

"Go!" I shouted as I looked up.

The group ran off. I sighed. I hate this feeling. Man, Midnight and Chloe are never going to forgive me.

"Sky!" I heard Manic call out.

I looked up as Manic ran over. I smiled as my legs gave way underneath me, dropping to my knees.

"Whoa, easy." Manic said, dropping by me.

"Sorry, I feel so weak." I whispered.

"You went too far but, thanks to you we got everything. You did great Sky." Manic said.

I looked at him, then smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"We got a lot of supplies in the van for everyone, especially for Midnight and Sonic." Manic explained.

"Good." I whispered.

"We have to move!" I heard Argus shout.

"I can't get up." I said, moving back and sat down.

Manic then picked me up bridal style and started running with Argus leading the way.

"The van is this way!" Argus shouted.

We made it to the van, Argus quickly ran to the front to drive as Manic closed the door. We started moving. Manic walked to the front and sits me down, then sits down.

"Are we being followed?" I asked.

"I'll check." Manic replied, getting up.

He ran off. I took a deep breath. I can't pass out now.

"We are clear!" we heard Manic shout.

What? I looked over as Manic runs back.

"He couldn't have given up." Argus said.

"Or someone else got their attention while we got away." I said.

Manic sighed.

"Either way, we have to get back." Manic said, sitting down.

"We do." Argus said.

I sighed.

"Sky, are you okay?" Argus asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest when we get back. I over worked myself again." I admitted.

"Good work though, this mission was successful thanks to you." Argus said.

"I wanted to help." I whispered.

"Hang on till we get back." Manic told me.

I smiled.

"I'll try." I said.

Manic chuckled. I lean back, we did it though. That is all that matters.


	46. Chapter 46

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to the base to be greeted by everyone. I helped Sky out who was very weak. Midnight ran over, grabbing Sky.

"I got her." Midnight said as Chloe and Sam walk over.

The trio helped Sky walk and I smiled as Argus got out.

"Great work." Cyrus said.

"Let's unload." Trevor said.

I walked to Sonic who was standing back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed." I said, walking next to Sonic, making sure I was on his left side.

"Nah, I'll go crazy there." Sonic said.

He wrapped his arm over my shoulders and leaned on me, lifting his left leg.

"Still, that leg is sore." I said.

"It's fine Manic, I'll lay down in a moment." Sonic said. "Looks like you got a bit of supplies. We should have enough to last us awhile." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." I said.

"Alright!" Cyrus shouted.

I smiled as Chuck walked over.

"Time to lay down." Chuck told Sonic who sighed.

"Yes Uncle Chuck." Sonic said.

I smiled, handing Sonic to Chuck.

"Talk to you later bro." Sonic said, walking off with Chuck's help.

I went to the van to help out.

"No Manic." Sonia told me, pushing me. "You go and rest, we got this." Sonia told me as Chloe ran back.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go Manic." Chloe said.

I nod, walking off. I was tired and needed to get some rest. I walked into my room to see Midnight lying down, waiting.

"How are you?" I asked, taking my gear off.

I sat them on the desk.

"Tried, a little sore." Midnight replied.

I climb onto the bed and laid behind her.

"And I am worried about Sky and Sonic." Midnight added.

"Don't, everything is going to be fine. You will see." I told her.

Midnight rolled over so she was facing me.

"Are you sure?" Midnight asked.

I smiled.

"I am." I replied and Midnight smiled.

I pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." Midnight whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered back, closing my eyes.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

We finished unloading the van and I smiled. Chloe's powers surely came in handy. Chloe looked at me and smiled.

"Is that all?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, that was the last one." I replied.

"Alright, I'll go and help Cyrus." Chloe said.

She then ran off. I chuckled. She is full of energy. I sighed, I better check on Sky. I head to Sky's room, a quick peep won't hurt. I walk in to see Sky fast asleep and Sam sitting by her. Sam looks at me and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

I walked over.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just checking in on Sky." I replied.

"Oh I see, that's sweet of you." Sam said.

I chuckled.

"I am worried though. She has been acting strange lately." Sam admitted.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." I told him.

Sam nod.

"Right, she has just been through a lot. She needs time." Sam said.

I nod.

"And so do you." I said.

"I'll be fine." Sam said.

"Take care Sam and make sure your sister rests." I told him.

Sam smiled and nod.

"I will." Sam said.

I walked out. I took a deep breath as I head to Sonic's room. He has some explaining to do. I walked into his room to see him alone, staring at the roof. He looked at me. Something was wrong.

"Hey sis." Sonic greeted.

I walked over.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"I wonder if Sky is okay." Sonic whispered.

"She is fine, she's asleep." I told him and Sonic smiles.

"That's good, she looked really weak and pale." Sonic said.

"You're worried about her." I said.

Sonic looked at me.

"Well, yeah." Sonic said.

"Okay, what happened between you two?" I asked.

Sonic looked at me confused.

"Don't act dump Sonic, ever since I left you two alone before that mission you have changed. What happened?" I asked again.

Sonic looked away. I looked at him shock.

"N-nothing." Sonic whispered.

"Are you two dating?" I asked, slighting raising my voice.

Sonic looked at me shock as he goes red.

"You are!" I shouted.

Sonic sighed as he looked down, placing her hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"You can't lie to me Sonic." I told him.

"I guess we are." Sonic whispered softly as he laid down.

He rolled onto his side so his back was to me.

"I better get some rest." Sonic said.

I walked out. I took a deep breath, at least that is one less thing I have to worry about.


	47. Chapter 47

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up feeling movement. I looked back to see Manic fast asleep. I smiled as sat up and rubbed my neck. I then got up and quietly walked out. I shouldn't wake him. He had a big day yesterday. I then saw Sky and smiled as I ran over. Sky looked at me worried.

"What is it Midnight?" Sky asked.

"You're awake." I replied, giving her a hug.

Sky chuckled.

"Yeah I am, sorry." Sky whispered.

"It's okay." I said, letting her go. "You did great." I added.

Sky chuckled.

"I don't think I did." Sky whispered.

"But still, you did great." I told her. "So, what is going on with you and Sonic?" I asked.

Sky goes red as she looked down.

"He... he... I mean we are, you know." Sky whispered.

I looked at her shock and smiled.

"That's great Sky." I said.

Sky looked at me and sighed.

"I hate you so much." Sky said.

I gave Sky a hug and Sky wrapped her arms around me tight.

"I know." I whispered.

Sky let me go and I walked back, letting her go.

Then Sam and Chloe ran over.

"And what are you two up to?" Sky asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied. "Are you okay sis?" Sam asked.

Sky smiled.

"Of course I'm fine." Sky replied.

Sam sighed and Sky looked at me.

"I'm going to check on Sonic, see if he needs anything." Sky said.

She then walked off and I looked at Sam.

"She's acing strange." Sam whispered.

"She seems normal to me." Chloe admitted.

"But she is always with Sonic." Sam said.

"Well yeah." Chloe whispered. "Wait, are they dating!" Chloe yelled.

Sam looked at her shock, then the pair looked at me. I giggled.

"Maybe." I said, walking off.

Sky and Sonic, those two are both a worry. I made it to the de-roboticizer and smiled, sitting down. Robotnik has to be feeling the pressure by now. If we aren't careful, we will be in big trouble.

"There you are." I heard Manic said.

I looked over as Manic walked over.

"I woke up and you were gone." Manic added.

"I wanted you to rest, after what happened yesterday." I told him.

Manic sat down next to me and I leaned into him.

"We are so close." Manic whispered.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"In stopping Robotnik, we are close. I can feel it." Manic told me.

I smiled.

"That would be nice." I whispered. "I'm hungry." I then whispered.

"Me too." Manic said.

We got up and head to get something to eat.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I woke up and sighed as I sat up. I hated this, being stuck in bed. Then Sky walked in and I smiled.

"Good, you're up." Sky said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"I hate being in this bed." I replied.

"I gather that but you can't get out of bed yet." Sky explained, walking to the foot of the bed.

I nod. Then Sonia walked in with a tray and I smiled.

"Morning Sonic, Sky." Sonia greeted.

"Morning sis." I greeted.

"Right, morning." Sky whispered.

Sonia sat the tray on my lap and I smiled.

"How are you two feeling?" Sonia asked.

"I'm fine, hope I can heal up fast." I replied.

Sonia shook her head.

"And you Sky?" Sonia asked.

"I'm fine." Sky assured Sonia.

I sighed, something is bothering her though.

"You should get something to eat too Sky." Sonia told her.

Sky nod, walking out and I started eating.

"What is it sis?" I asked.

"Do you think we will ever find mother?" Sonia asked.

"We will, I know it." I said.

Sonia nod.

"Right but you stay in bed." Sonia told me.

She then left and I sighed. We have to find mum, we have to. We are so close to ending this war. I know we are but where is mum? We haven't heard anything from her or the Oracle of Delphius. I sighed, maybe we aren't close then. Then Sky came back and I chuckled.

"That was a quick breakfast." I said.

"Midnight already had something for me." Sky said.

I chuckled, then finished eating. Sky grabbed my tray and sat it on the bedside table. Sky then sat down, having her back to me. I grabbed her, pulling her onto her back. She has her head rested on my lap. Sky looked at me shock.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It's Sam, he's so different." Sky replied.

"Sky." Sonic whispered.

"A little over six years since I saw him." Sky added softly. "Sorry, now isn't the time for this." Sky told me.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked.

"I'm scared." Sky whispered.

Sky rolled onto her side, facing me, and curled up. I looked at her shock, then saw she was crying. I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sky, let it out." I told her.

Sky started crying, burring her face into my stomach. I kiss the side of her head. All I can at the moment is let her have this moment.

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I was helping Cyrus when I saw Sam, somethings it wrong. I looked at Cyrus.

"Go on, I have this." Cyrus told me.

I chuckled, running over to Sam.

"Sam." I said, grabbing him.

Sam looked at me and sighed.

"Come on." I said.

We walked to my room and Sam sat on my bed.

"What's wrong with Sky? Does she hate me? She seems so different." Sam asked.

"Sky has been through a lot and well, for the first time, in love. She doesn't hate you, I really don't know why you would think that." I told him. "Plus, you seem different too Sam." I added.

Sam looked at me.

"It's been six years Sam, so much has happened to all of us. Please, try to understand Sky, Midnight and myself." I told him.

Sam nod.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam whispered.

"Try talking to her later. I saw her in Sonic's room so give her some space for now." I told him

Sam smiled.

"Right, sounds like a plan." Sam said.

"Until then, you can help me and Cyrus." I told him.

Sam nodded as he stood up.

"Got it." Sam said.

We walked out and over to Cyrus who is with Lionel, Trevor, Argus and Chuck.

"Are you two okay?" Trevor asked.

"Yup, ready to help." I said.

Sam nodded.

"Alright, let's get to work." Cyrus said as Sonia walked over.

"Sounds good to me." Sonia said.

I grabbed Sam's hand and Sam looked at me shock, then smiled. We lost him once, I won't lose him again.

-Dr Robotnik P.O.V.-

"What do you mean my warehouse was raided!" I yelled.

I turned around to see some SWATbots as well as Sleet and Dingo.

"What was taken?" I asked.

"E-everything." Sleet replied.

I turned around and hit my computer.

"What do you mean everything!?" I asked.

"Here, we have some footage of who took everything." I heard Sleet said.

I looked at the image to see Manic and a white hedgehog. I know her. Who is she?

"Isn't that Sky?" I heard Dingo asked.

"How are they there? I roboticizer both of the!" I yelled.

I felt my rage rise, it's impossible.

"Find out how they are back to normal! I want answers and I want them now!" I yelled.

I looked back as Sleet and Dingo ran out. I looked at the image of Sky and Manic. How is this even possible? Did the create some kind of de-roboticizer or something. I will get to the bottom of this, one way or another.


	48. Chapter 48

**!One month Later!**

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was working on a few things and stopped. It's been a month and we have taken down so many of Robotnik's base. I feel like by now, he would know about the de-roboticizer. He has been more active lately. I took a deep breath, walking over to Cyrus.

"Okay, Sonic and the others should be done soon as well as Trevor and his team." Cyrus said.

I nod.

"Worried?" Cyrus asked.

I sighed, Sam and Chloe are with Trevor and Argus.

"No, they will be fine." I said.

"Midnight." Cyrus whispered.

Then Lionel and Chuck walked over.

"We have upgraded all the systems, we should be safe longer." Chuck said.

"Good." Cyrus whispered.

"How are you feeling Midnight?" Lionel asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured them.

"Okay, we are so close." I heard Cyrus said.

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I was with Sam and chuckled. We took the base down. We ran off and met up with Trevor and Argus.

"Good work you two." Trevor said.

I nod.

"Let's head back." Argus said.

We got into a van we took and head off. I looked at Sam who looked at me.

"Are you okay Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, hope Sky's okay." Sam replied.

"She'll be fine." I assured him.

Sam sighed. Sam still doesn't seem to like the idea of Sky dating Sonic. I'm not sure why. I'm worried.

"We have to talk." I told him.

Sam looked at me confused. I grabbed him and dragged him away from Trevor and Argus. Sam looked at me worried as I let him go.

"What is it?" I asked.

Sam sighed.

"Don't you trust Sonic?" I asked softly.

"What if he hurts her?" Sam asked.

I giggled, placing my hand on top of Sam's head.

"Trust in Sky, she will be fine and I am sure Sonic will never do that." I told him.

"You don't know that." Sam whispered.

I pulled my arm back.

"Sammy." I said in a harsh tone.

Sam looked at me shock.

"Don't do this, Sky is happy. Let her be and support her." I told him.

Sam sighed, then nod.

"Right, sorry." Sam whispered.

I smiled.

"It's okay, let's go home." I said.

Sam nod.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was standing in one of Robotnik's base, scanning the area. I looked back to see Sky behind me. Sky nod and we started running.

"Stay close." I told her.

 _"How are you two going?" I heard Manic asked._

"We're close." Sky replied.

 _"Alright, let's take this place down then." Sonia said._

I chuckled, looking at Sky who was next to me. We made it to the holding bay and set up the last of the bombs.

"Okay, that's the last of them." Sky said.

I looked at her and nod.

 _"Okay, we are out." Manic said._

"Okay, we are on our way." I told them.

I looked at Sky who is working a few things up.

"Okay, we are ready." Sky said.

I picked her up bridal style, then ran out in a blur. We came to the van where Sonia and Manic were waiting. I sat Sky down and turn around as the base exploded. I looked at Sky who yawned.

"We are one step closer." I heard Manic said.

I turned around and nod.

"We better go." Sonia said.

We got into the van and head off. Sonia was driving. I was sitting at the back with Sky.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sky replied.

"I don't think Sam likes me." I admitted.

"I don't understand why." Sky whispered.

We felt the van stop and quickly got up, running at the front to see the Oracle of Delphius.

"Oracle." I whispered.

We walked into the forest and I sighed.

"Sonia, hide the van." Manic said.

Sonia nod as she found a spot and hid the van. We all got out and I sighed. Sky walked over.

"Who is the this Oracle?" Sky asked.

"A friend." I replied.

We then saw the Oracle and ran over.

"This way." the Oracle said, walking off.

We followed him. What is going on here?

"You three have done so well over the years." Oracle explained.

"And? We aren't getting any closer." Manic said.

"You are." Oracle said.

We all looked at him confused. We came to a river and saw a person standing by, wearing a red cloak. I looked at them shock as they turned around.

"Ma!" I heard Manic cried.

It was mum.


	49. Chapter 49

-Sky P.O.V.-

Ma? Mum? I looked over at Queen Aleena as Sonic, Sonia and Manic ran over. I walked back. A family reunion huh. They all look happy, tears of joy.

"My dears." Aleena said.

"We found you!" Sonia cried.

"We have been so worried." Sonic added.

I chuckled. I looked at around, the Oracle was gone. What the hell? Who was that? I sighed. I guess I will have to ask Sonic later.

"Sky!" I heard Sonic called out.

I looked over and took a deep breath, walking over. I looked at Queen Aleena, she was so beautiful. I guess she is also my mother-in-law now I am dating Sonic. Aleena smiled.

"Mum, this is Sky." Sonic introduced.

"Sonic's girlfriend." Sonia added.

Aleena giggled.

"It's nice to meet you dear." Aleena said.

"Likewise, Queen Aleena." I whispered.

"Aleena is just fine." Aleena assured me.

I nod.

"Wow, it's really you. Wait till you meet Midnight." Manic said.

"Midnight?" Aleena whispered.

"You might remember her, Midnight Rose." Manic explained.

"Rose? Allison's daughter?" Aleena asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

Allison? I didn't know Midnight's mum name was Allison. Wait, how does Aleena now Midnight's mum? I sighed, something else I have to ask Sonic or Midnight. I feel like I am missing something here.

"But she's dating Manic and well... she's kinda having a baby." Sonia explained.

Aleena looked at Manic shock. Manic chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed a dad." Manic whispered. "And well, you're going to be a grandmother." Manic added.

"A grandmother." Aleena whispered, then smiled. "Wow." Aleena whispered.

"I'm sorry but we should explain everything on the way back. We just took a base down so Robotnik will be around. We have to move. We can't risk Robotnik finding out Aleena has been reunited with you three." I told them.

"Sky's right, come on mum." Sonic said.

"Alright, let's go. Stay close mother." Sonia said.

We head off, making it to the van. We head off and I sighed. Sonia was driving plus Manic and Aleena were sitting down. We then saw Robotnik's ship which started attacking us. This is bad. I have not choice, if I don't take that ship down, we can't go back to the base and Aleena will be in danger. I took a deep breath.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

This is bad, really bad. I looked at Sky who ran off.

"Sky." I said worried.

I looked back as she climbed out of the hatch. Oh no. Not again.

"Sky!" I yelled, running over.

Sky looked at me.

"Don't try to stop me Sonic." Sky told me.

She then disappeared in the sky blue light.

"Where did she go?" I heard mum asked.

I looked at her and sighed.

"To the ship." I replied.

Mum looked at me shock.

"Keep driving Sonia!" I yelled.

"Got it!" I heard Sonia yelled back.

I ran to the door, opening it and looked at the ship. There was thick black smoke coming out. I took a deep breath as it started going down. Sky did it. I quickly closed the door and looked around. I saw mum staring at me worried.

"Come on Sky, come on." I whispered.

"Sonic." mum whispered.

Then a sky blue light appeared, which turn into Sky and I grabbed her. The van the turned a sharp corner, I lost my balance and landed on my back. I heard Sky moaned so I looked at her as she rolled onto her stomach. I smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Sky nod, resting her head on my shoulder.

"That was so annoying." Sky whispered.

"How?" I heard mum said.

I sat up and looked at her, then at Sky who was kneeling over my legs. Sky looked back and sighed as she got up, putting her swords away. Sky smiled, holding her hand out. I grabbed it and Sky pulled me up.

"It's a long story but that's a power Sky has." I told mum.

"I see." mum whispered.

Sky moaned in pain and I looked at her worried.

"I'm fine, sorry. Just a little sore." Sky quickly said.

"It's okay but don't overdo it." I told her.

Sky smiled and nod.

"Okay, Trevor and his group have made it home." I heard Manic said.

"Good." I said, walking to the front with Sky and mum.

Mum sat down and Manic nod.

"Yeah, this is going to be great and when everyone sees ma, this is going to be great." Manic explained.

I smiled and nod. I looked at Sky who stretched.

"Then we can finish our conversation." Sky told me.

I nodded. Right, Sam. Does he hate me? If so, why? I sighed, no use thinking about it right now. Sky walked next to me and I wrapped my arms her waist. Sky leaned into me and I kissed the side of her head.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was waiting for Sonic, Sonia, Sky and Manic come back. I place my hands on my belly. Something seems off. The van pulled up and I smiled. Manic ran out and over to me. He seemed really happy. Manic gave me a hug and I chuckled.

"I'm glade you are here." Manic said.

I nod. Manic let me go and I saw Sky, Sonic and Sonia with someone else.

"Midnight, this is my mum." I heard Manic introduced.

Mum? Aleena? I looked at her shock as Aleena walked over.

"Oh my, look at you. You have grown up so much. You look so much like you mother and those yellow eyes, so bright." Aleena said. "And I believe I should be congratulating you." Aleena added.

I place my hands on my belly. I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I looked back at Manic who was smiling. I face forward as Sonic, Sonia and Sky walked over.

"Queen Aleena!" I heard Argus yelled.

"Argus." Aleena said shock. "How?" Aleena asked.

Argus walked into my view and chuckled.

"Midnight takes after her father, she created a de-roboticizer. We have hit back hard and we are getting closer to ending this war. You being here proves that." Argus explained.

"Come on mum." Sonic said, walking over.

Everyone walked off but me and Manic. I looked at him and Manic smiled.

"What is it?" Manic asked.

"We are getting closer." I whispered.

Manic pulled me into a kiss and I smiled. I pulled back and chuckled.

"I love you so much." I said.

"Come on." Manic said.

We walked off to see everyone getting introduced to Aleena. Aleena was smiling. She was so happy. I sighed.

"What is it?" I heard Manic asked.

"I have a bad feeling." I whispered.

Chloe ran over and I saw Sky and Sonic with Sam. Sam nodded, then walked off. Sonic and Sky followed him.

"What is going on with them?" I asked.

"Sam doesn't like nor trust Sonic." Chloe replied.

"What?" Manic whispered.

"I could sense something was off." I admitted.

Manic sighed.

"Come on." Manic said.

We walked to Aleena and Aleena looked at us.

"I can't believe this." Chuck whispered.

Manic chuckled.

"It's good to see you again Charles." Aleena said.

"Okay, from now on we have to be careful with our missions." Argus told us.

Everyone nodded and I sighed.

"What is it Midnight?" Sonia asked.

"By now, Robotnik would know about the de-roboticizer since both Sky and Manic were roboticize." I explained.

"What?" Aleena whispered.

"This idiot got cocky and got himself captured, then thrown into the roboticizer." I said, grabbing Manic's ear and pulled it.

Manic gasped in pain.

"I said I was sorry!" Manic cried.

I let him go and Manic sighed.

"You still messed up." Sonia said.

Manic sighed.

"I know, again." Manic whispered.

"We still should be careful. Also, keep an eye out from now on." I told them. "I want to know what Robotnik is up to." I added.

"I'll see what I can find." Cyrus said, walking off.

Aleena sighed.

"Midnight, may I have a word." Aleena said.

I nod. We walked back to the van and Aleena took a deep breath.

"Do you that you are the last member in your family line?" Aleena asked.

"I do." I replied.

Aleena sighed.

"Well, I won't be the last for long." I told her, placing my hands on my belly. "My children will expanded the family line." I whispered.

I looked at Aleena who smiled.

"Yeah, that is true." Aleena said smiling.

She pulled me into a hug and I smiled, wrapping my arms around Aleena. Things are looking up.


	50. Chapter 50

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was walking with Sky, following Sam. We came to a quiet spot and I sighed as Sam turned around. Sam looked at me, then at Sky.

"What is it sis?" Sam asked.

"Why have been acting cold around Sonic?" Sky asked.

Sam sighed.

"Well?" Sky asked.

"I don't trust him." Sam replied.

What? Why doesn't he trust me? Sam looked at me, then at Sky. What have I done for him not to trust me?

"Samuel!" Sky yelled.

Samuel? Sam sighed as he looked down.

"I trust Sonic and so should you." Sky told him.

Sam looked up.

"No, he calls himself the fastest thing alive. What if he hurts you?" Sam asked.

Sky and I looked at him shock. Hurt? I looked at Sky who crossed her arms.

"Why the hell do you think Sonic would hurt me?" Sky asked.

Sam sighed.

"Because, what I heard about him, he seems like a guy that would hurt you." Sam whispered.

I sighed.

"Although you might not believe me, I would never hurt Sky." I told him.

"I can't trust you." Sam said, walking off.

I sighed. He hate me. Why does he hate me? I sighed, well I haven't really earned his trust. I looked at Sky who sighed.

"Sonic, I am so sorry." Sky whispered.

"Don't be Sky, I am sure we can work this out." I assured her.

Sky sighed.

"What if he stays like this?" Sky asked.

I pulled Sky into a hug and Sky sighed.

"I'll just have to prove myself to him. He really is just a brother looking out for his sister. We can't be mad at him." I explained.

Sky sighed, then nod. She leaned back and I smiled. Sky giggled.

"You're strange Sonic." Sky said. "I am so happy." Sky whispered.

"I hope you know Sonic is the eldest." we heard mum said.

We looked over as mum walked over.

"Mum?" Sonic whispered.

"Sonic, when I pass, you will be king." mum told me.

"Me? King?" I said shock. "Come on mum, I'm not going to be a good king. Sonia would be a better ruler." I told her.

"That's how it is Sonic." mum said. "And if you and Sky are together, she will be queen." mum added.

I looked at Sky who looked at me shock.

"What?" I asked.

Sky looked at my mum.

"Well that won't be for a very long time. I mean, you're here and healthy so we don't have to worry about that." Sky explained.

"Not till after the war." mum said.

I Sky go who walked back.

"Would you like to get some rest? I can take you to my old room." Sky asked.

"That would be nice dear." mum said.

The pair walked off and I sighed. Me, king. I won't be a good king. I sighed as Sonia walked over.

"I heard the whole thing Sonic." Sonia said.

"Me, king? Mum has to be joking, right?" I said.

"Good luck Sonic." Sonia said, walking off.

I sighed, what the hell is up with her? Sky ran back and I looked at her.

"Come on, we should rest too." Sky told me.

I nod, we head to our room and I locked the door.

"It's hot." Sky whispered.

"I know." I said.

I walked to my side of bed and sat down. I took my shoes off and lay down on my back. What do I do? Then Sky kneeled over me and I goes red, looking at her shock. She was only wearing her bra and undies.

"Sky?" I whispered.

Sky smiled and I sat up. Sky wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled.

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I saw Sam sitting alone on a create. I walked over and Sam looked at me. I sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"Sam." I whispered.

"Look, I told them the truth. That I don't trust Sonic and feel like he is going to hurt Sky." Sam explained.

I sat down next to him.

"I am sorry but I am worried." Sam whispered. "How can I trust him?" Sam asked.

I sighed, then chuckled as I walked in front of him, turning to face him.

"How about this?" I started.

Sam looked up at me.

"Let Sonic earn your trust. Try hanging out with him and go on missions with him. Sky loves him and if things work out between them, he will be your brother-in-law." I explained.

Sam sighed.

"Yeah, that would work." Sam whispered.

"Think about it." I told him, walking off.

I have work to do before I go to bed. I ran into Midnight and Manic.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Midnight asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I replied.

"What is it?" Manic asked.

"Sam and Sonic, Sam doesn't trust or like Sonic and he told both him and Sky the truth. I'm worried. I told him he should give Sonic a chance to earn his trust and go out on missions with him." I explained.

"Good idea, let me talk to Cyrus without telling him what's going on." Manic said, walking off.

Midnight sighed.

"I'm worried." I whispered.

"Me too but I am sure the pair will work things out." Midnight told me.

I nod.

"Go on." Midnight said.

I nod, walking off. She's right, Sonic and Sky have to handle this.


End file.
